Cheeni Masumiyat
by JS Abhi
Summary: Hume toh is duniya ne aise banne par majbur kiya magar hum aaj bhi sahi hai aur humesha sahi hi rahenge.Aapne humari masumiyat to cheen li magar hume nahi cheen payenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS WAITING FOR ME THEN YOU ALL WILL BE VERY I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY. HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT.**_

 _(A YOUNG BOY NEARLY OF 11 YEARS AGE COULD BE SEEN WIPING CARS IN EARLY MORNING OR SAY LATE MIDNIGHT WITH CLOSED EYES BUT VERY FAST EYES)_

MAN:Oye tera ab tak hua ki nahin haan.(shouting from his window)bolatha na ki aaj jaldi aana kaam par.

BOY:Malik maaf kariyega magar main jaldi hi aya tha magar aap sab so rahe the to main kya karta.

MALIK(now coming down):Kya bola tu nahin kya vahi par batata hun tuzhe main.

BOY(afraid):magar maine to sach hi kaha tha.

MALIK(angry): Kya bola tu haan kya bola(catching his ears)

BOY(shouting):Kuch nahi malik aahaah please chod dijiye na main karta hun aapka kaam jaldi jaldi.

MALIK(leaving his ear): Ab jaldi kar nahin to is mahine ke paise gaye samaj.

BOY:Nahi malik aisa to mat kijiye mai karta hun(and with this he started with extreme speed)

MALIK:Shabash aise hi karta reh main saman lekar ata hun aur tab tak khatam ho jana chahiye.(and he went)

BOY:jaldi jaldi kaam karo nahin to malik daatenge.

(After two or three minutes the family with bags came down and saw that the boy has finished his work)

MALIK:Hey idhar aa aur ye bags upar rakh.

BOY:Ji malik(he started to keep the bags up one by one but though the bags were three there weight was much enough to cause pain in his little hands but neglecting all he kept the bags above the carrier)

MALIK:aur sun ye le.

BOY:Paise magar abhi kyun malik mahina to khatam nahin hua.

MALIK:Jaanta hun magar hum log humesha ke liye gaav ja rahe hain isliye tumhare paise abhi de raha hun samjhe.

BOY(a little tensed):ji malik(and he starts with other cars after that thinking in mind) ek girayik to kam ho gaya ab kya sab paanch logon ko milake to sirf do hazar rupay hi hote hain mujhe paachsau aur chahiye school ke liye ab main kya karu.(dejectedly he again started working and after thet hurried towards home.

BOY:Maa kahan ho ye dekho mujhe ye paise mile hai lelo aap ke khaane ka bill. Aapko kaam par bhi jaana hai na.

ROOP(boy's mother):Haan Abhijeet beta mujhe kaam par jaana hai. Aap jaldi tayar hokar school chale jao. (taking the money)bye.

ABHIJEET:bye maa.(and she went and this hungry child went inside in search of littile food atleast but..) maa aapne to kuch bhi nahi rakha mere khaane ke liye.(wiping the tears which were forming in his eyes he started getting ready for school and departed soon )

(AT SCHOOL IN RECCESS)

BOY1:kya be tu aaj bhi khaana nahi laya.

ABHIJEET:haan nahin laya to tum..hara ky.a ja..ta hai(afraid but still determined)

BOY2:pata hai na tu kisse baat kar raha school ke principal ke bete se samjha.

ABHIJEET:to kya agar ye prin..cipal ka hai to kuch bhi karega haan.

BOY1:Acha aisa khud mein to jaan hai si kadi ho aur mujhe keh rahe fight karne me maja ayega.

BOY2:Kyun bechare ko dara rahe ho Neerav tum apni taraf dekho aur uski taraf dekho saala janamte hi maa baap ko kha gaya.

ABHIJEET(teary):dekho tum log apne kaam se kaam rakho nahin to.

NEERAV(coming in front):Nahi to nahi to kya be nahin to kya haan(now holding his collar) itna bada ghar hokar bhi saale khaane ko nahi lata be teri sauteli maa khane ko nahi deti (and with this all started laughing)  
ABHIJEET(very angry):dekho just leave me otherwise I will call your dad.

NEERAV:acha tu meri lagayega(to others)le lo sab isko (and all were ready to beat him nearly Neerav was going to slap him when one boy stoped him in mid)

BOY:Neerav tumhare dad bahot gusse main lag rahe hai aur tumhe bula rahe hai jaldi jao nahi to..(and it was enough for all boys went and then the boy gave hand to Abhijeet as Neerav pushed him on ground.)

ABHIJEET(getting up):Thanks chotu muje bachane keliye.

BOY(annoyed):Main chotu nahi hun mera naam Daya hain samjhe tum.

ABHIJEET(having a smile):acha baba tum chotu nahi Daya ho kya sachme principal ne..

DAYA:are nahi vo to tumhe mar khate dekha to main bich mein bol gaya isliye ye bahana banaya taaki vo tumhe maare na aur..(and his sentence remained incomplete as Abhijeet took him with him running catching his hand).

ABHIJEET:aapne bohot mahan kaam kiye hai magar shayad unlogon ko malum pad gaya vo dekho humara picha kar rahe hain.

DAYA(shocked):kya .Hum kaha jaa rahe hain lekin ye school hai maidan nahi.

ABHIJEET(running as fast as possible):I know some hideouts(and they went upstairs and went in a room ofcourse suggested by Abhijeet and followed by DAYA)

DAYA:Abhijeet yaha par bahot andhera hai aur mujhe andhere se dar lagta hai.

ABHIJEET:Shhh main hun na tum bas apni ankhein bandh karo fir saari problem khatam.

DAYA: Magar..

ABHIJEET(pleading):please kuch mat kaho Daya hum teachers cupboard mein hai isliye bell hone se pehle yahan se nikalna hai(suddenly he heard some voices as 'chalo vo dono upar honge library check karte hain' and they heard some footsteps of going up) dekha vo log chale gaye ab hum bhagte hai thik hai. Main jaise hi ye door open karu itni speed se bhagna ki koi dekh bhi na sake ok.

DAYA(after listening carefully):Ok BOSS.

ABHIJEET(smiled):BOSS chalo thik hai now counting 1..2..3 bhago (and they runned at full speed straight to their classes as they heard bell on their way but did a highfive before departing)

(after sometime the school was leaved and Neerav and his gang caught glimpse of Abhijeet and Daya as they were walking together laughing and talking.)

BOY2:vo dekho Neerav vo dono aa rahe hai.

Neerav:mujhe dikh raha kaam karo Vedh un dono ka picha karo aur hum tumhara picha karte se ek road bahot sumsam hai vaha par in don ko le chalo aaj aisa maja chakhayenge ki vapas aise kuch karne ki sochnge bhi nahi.

Vedh:ok main jaata hun.

Neerav: Ravi tum aur Bhushan tum mere saath tum bhi jao Vedh ke saath vo do hai aur ye .

(all went as per given with Neerav too)

(here on other side)

DAYA(laughing):Bahot maja aya na Abhi .

ABHIJEET(naughtily):bhai aap to mujhe ek se ek nick names dete hi ja rahe hai chotu ji.

DAYA(angry):Maine tumse kitni baar kaha ki main chotu nahi hun.

ABHIJEET:maaf kardijiya galti hogayi(joining his hands and bowing down)

DAYA:kardiya maaf magar ek shart hai.

ABHIJEET(smiled):vo kya bhai.

DAYA(smiled while pointing his finger towards Abhijeet):Tumhe mujhse dosti karni padegi.

ABHIJEET:Vo to kab ki ho gayi na chotu(seeing later angry)sorry sorry Daya ok na now

(suddenly two bos came and pushed them on another street very hard that Abhijeet supported Daya well but himself fell down)

DAYA(panicked):Abhi tum thik to ho.

ABHIJEET:haan Daya main thik bas ghutne par thodi si kharoch aa gayi hai nothing more.

Vipin(calling someone):Haan Neerav kaam hogaya jaldi

(DAYA helped ABHIJEET to stand)

DAYA:jaane do tum dono hume.

VEDH:ae chutku chup baith samjha nahi to pitai kar dunga.

ABHIJEET(fiercy):Agar ise haath bhi lagaya na to dekh main teri kya halat kardunga.

VIPIN:Filhaal humare Boss ko to aane do fir dekhna.(and the three arrived and Daya put his little hands around Abhijeet's waist hiding his face as being afraid

ABHIJEET(consoling him):kuch nahi Daya main hun na main tumhe kuch hone nahi dunga samjhe.

DAYA(teary):Magar Abhi vo log paanch hai hum sirf do.

ABHIJEET(also tensed with low tone):Ya I know.

NEERAV:Chalo bhaiyon lag jao kaam pe kyun Abhijeet sahi kaha na.

ABHIJEET:Dekho Neerav tumhari dushmani mujhse hai to please Daya ko chod do please.

NEERAV:are ise kaise cho du isiki vajah se to tum bach gaye the magar ab tum dono pitoge.

(AND THEY ALL STARTED COMING IN FRONT AND DUO WERE GOING BACK WHEN SUDDENLY ABHIJEET CAME IN FRONT AND WITH HIS ALL FORCE PUSHED ALL OF THEM BEHIND WHICH MADE THEM FALL BUT BHUSHAN HOLD ABHIJEET'S HAND )

ABHIJEET(shouting):Daya bhago jaldi please.

DAYA(crying):Nahi Abhi tumhe chodkar kaise haan.

ABHIJEET(more loudly):Daya maine kahan bhago please(seeing later not moving at all)tumhe meri kasam kaha na bhago to bhago.

DAYA(running and crying harshly):I hate you Abhi I just hate you.

(WHEN VIPIN TRIED TO CATCH DAYA ABHIJEET HOLDED HIM AND PUSHED HIM BEHIND AGAIN AND THIS WAS THE LIMIT FOR THEM AS ALL OF THEM NOW STARTED BEATING HIM VERY HARDLY WITH LEGS HANDS STICKS AND WHAT NOT . )

NEERAV:firse agar panga liyana to dekhna.

VIPIN:Chalo ab jaldi dad datenge.

(and they all went only one who was left was ABHIJEET who was lying there with all injuries who get up got but again shambeled and fell was ozing from his head and hands were bruised and catching his bag he stared walking from there when suddenly felt grip around his wrist and when he saw the person was shocked to discover him DAYA)

ABHIJEET:tum yaha kya kar rahe ho tumhe to maine ghar jaane ke liye kaha tha na.

DAYA(observing his injuries):to ghar jaakar kapde badalkar aa to gaya hun dard ho raha hai kya.

ABHIJEET(smiling on his innocence):vaise to aap itne chote ho magar dimaag badon vala hai na.

DAYA(shy):hunh tum jane do mujhe tumse baat nahi karni bas jaldi apne ghar jao aur marham patti karvao.(seeing sadness in later's eyes)kya hua tum dukhi ho.

ABHIJEET:Are nahi Daya vo bas ye apne aap hi thik ho jayengi.

DAYA:aise kaise thik ho jayengi chalo jao aur jaldi karke aao tumhare pass to mahal jitna bada ghar hai vaha to bahot nokar honge vo kardenge tumhari malam mere jaise thodi chawl mein rehte ho.

ABHIJEET(bitterly):kash main tumhari jagah hota kash...main ja raha hu ok ab tum bhi apne ghar jao tumhari(low)maa tension mein hogi na.

DAYA(doubtfully):surely chale jaoge na.

ABHIJEET:haan mere bache chala jaunga.

DAYA:Bye fir kal milenge (and he goes from there and Abhijeet also moves trembling)

 **A/N SO GUYS ENDED THE CHAPTER HERE BUT AGLA VALA JALDI AYEGA.**

 **PLEASE DO R AND R AND SAY WHETHER TO CONTINUE OR NOT . ALL IS ON YOU.**

 **PLEASE SILENT READERS DO REVIEW BY OTHER NAMES ATLEAST BUT PLEASE DO.**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_GUYS A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND POSTED CHAPTER ASAP ;)_**

(AFTER BIDING BYE TO DAYA ABHIJEET WENT TO HIS WAS SUPER PRESSED THE BELL AND ONE OF THE SERVANTS OPEN IT AND WAS SHOCKED TO SEE ABHIJEET IN THAT STATE)

SHAMBHU:Abhijeet baba aap theek to hai(taking him inside) kya hua kya ye sab.

ABHIJEET(siting on couch):chodiye na kaka gir gaya tha main aap mujhe bas kuch khane ko dedijiye na.(seeing Shambu in head down mode)Maa ne mana kiya hai kya.

SHAMBU(teary):maaf kijiye baba lekin malkin ne mana kiya hai.

ABHIJEET(low dreamy tone):koi baat nahi mere paas paanch rupay hai usme wafers to aahijayenge.

SHAMBU:Abhijeet baba kal Parth ji aur Raviji aajayenge fir Malkin aapko...(HE STOPPED AS NOT ABLE TO SAY FURTHER)

ABHIJEET(sad smile):aap dukhi kyun ho rahe hai kaka konsi maa chahegi ki uska beta ek anath ,bure ladke ke saath rahe.

SHAMBHU:Aap bure nahi hai bure to vo hai jo aapko apne bete ke rehte ghar ke bahar rehne ko kehti hai.

ABHIJEET:Jaane dijiye kaka main nahane ja raha hun uske baad phir bahar chala jaunga theek hai.

SHAMBHU:Ji theek hai.

(and he goes from there to his room and after bathing goes to his most favorite place on his bicycle which is river bank)

(AFTER REACHING THERE HE PARKS HIS BICYCLE ASIDE AND SITS ON THE CARPET OF GRASS ALLOWING HIS LEGS TO FEEL THE COOL WATER AND HIS CHEEKS HOT SALTY TEARS.)

ABHIJEET(in mind):Maa Baba aap kyun chale gaye aur gaye to gaye mujhe kyun saath nahi lekar yahan par bahot akela hogaya log aapke daulat ka galat istamal kar rahe aur Ravi ji kaam ke naam par office main maja karte ke shares din badin ghat rahe main sab log mujhe taane marte hain bol lagate hain ki main aapko kha.. main kyun aisa karunga aap to mere maa baba ho kabhi aapko bura nahi chahunga na main . Aapko pata hai ma to mujhe sirf raat ko khana deti hai,kabhi kabhi to deti hi nahi . Please aap dono aajaiye na please..ma..in ..main aa..p do..no dono ko ba..ho.t miss kar..ta hun(and with this he started crying harshly while hiding his face in his palms when suddenly felt a grip on his shoulders and when saw the later instantly spranged up and rubbed his tears)

DAYA(sad):tum roo kyun rahe the.

ABHIJEET(ignoring):kuch nahi bas bas...haan vo chot mein thoda dard ho raha tha na to isliye.

DAYA(sternly):tumne abhi tak dawa nahi lagayi itne bade hokar bhi budhu ho . Abhi ke abhi mere ghar chalo batata hun main tumhe fir.

ABHIJEET(disappointed smile):are magar Daya (but couldn't resist as later was holding his hand and pulling him towards his home.)acha baba chal raha hun.

DAYA:Chup chap chalo(This brought up a smile on Abhijeet's face who after that started walking quietly)

(AFTER REACHING HIS DESTINATION DAYA SAID)

DAYA:Ye dekho mera ghar chalo andar.

(ABHIJEET WAS LOOKING AT THE HOME WHICH WAS IN A POLICE QUARTERS ON SECOND FLOOR AND DAYA TOOK HIM ENTERING THE WING 'B' ON SECOND FLOOR DAYA TOOK HIM TO HIS ROOM)

ABHIJEET(amazed):Daya tumhare papa police main hai.

DAYA(proudly):haan mere papa aur mama dono police mein mumma ghar par hain kal papa honge vo kya hai na vo dono ulternate days duty karte agar kabhi mission aya to hi ek saath jate hain.

ABHIJEET(excited):wow mujhe unse milna.

DAYA:are kyun nahi aaj to mumma se mil hi loge mera ghar na tumhare ghar se thoda chhota hai tumhe..

ABHIJEET(calmly cut him):Aisa nahi bolte Daya ghar ghar hota hai fir chahe vo chota ho ya bada(twiking his nose)samjhe.

DAYA(with a boyish grin):samjh gaya.(then while knocking the door)Maa darwaza kholo dekho kaun aya hai.

(From inside- 'aai beta' and the door flung open and a query arosed in woman's eyes which she asked as)

DAYA'S MOM:ye kaun hai beta.

DAYA(proudly):Maa ye mera naya aur bestest dost hai iska naam..

DAYA'S MOM(cutting him):Abhijeet sahi kaha na, aao na beta.

DAYA(confused):Maa aap ye kaise jaanti hai.

DM:Beta isne usdin ek chor ka hume pata bataya tha aur pakadne mein bhi madat ki thi isliye iska naam malum hai.

ABHIJEET(embarrased):mujhe nahi pata tha ki Daya aapka hi beta hai.

DM(tensed):vaise beta ye chot kaise lagi tumhe kahi gir gaye kya.(Abhijeet was going to answer when Daya interrupted)

DAYA:Maa vo kuch ladkon ne na(and he explained the whole matter)kya aap please uski malahm patti kar dengi.

DM:Kyun nahi main abhi aati hun.

(AND SHE COMES BACK AND DOES HIS FIRST AID)

DM:Ab aap theek ho beta.

ABHIJEET(smiles):jee aunty jee main bilkul theek hun aapki badaulat.

(AND THEN THREE BROKE INTO LAUGHTER AND THEN BOTH THE BOYS AGAIN GO TOWARDS THE BANK WHEN STOPPED AS ONE GIRL WAS CELEBRATING HER BIRTHDAY WITH FRIENDS ON A NEARBY BENCH)

DAYA(happy):Abhi vo dekho vo didi apna birthday mana rahi hai.

ABHIJEET(sad smile):hmmm

DAYA(proudly):pata hai main bhi apna birthday na apne family ke saath manata hun.

ABHIJEET:hmmm

DAYA(irritated):ye hmm kya kar rahe ho haan.

ABHIJEET(broke from his trance):nahi kuch nahi.

DAYA(feeling something fishy):Abhi boss kya hua.

ABHIJEET(assuaring smile):kuch nahi bache I am all ok.

DAYA:No something is dekh raha hun ki tum apne aap mein hi khoye hue ho batao na kya hua.

ABHIJEET(sadly):Daya yaar vo..

DAYA(puffing):Kya vo Abhi.

ABHIJEET:Daya yaar vo aaj na mera janamdin hai.

DAYA:Acha to itni si baat pe(then getting what he said)Kya!aaj tumhara birthday hai.(side hugging him happily)Haapy birthday my minute ek minute to fir tum udas kyun ho.

ABHIJEET:Kyunki main apna birthday manana chahta hun magar.

DAYA(conused):magar kya.

ABHIJEET(diverting topic):Kuch nahi tum mujhe ye batao ke tum apni birtday par kya karte ho.

DAYA(smiling):Main main to subha mandir jata hun fir dopahar ko agar Mumma Pappa ghar par ho to ghumne jaata hun fir raat ko cake kaatkar agle salki wish likhkar so jaata hun.

ABHIJEET:To kya tumhari wish puri hoti hai.

DAYA(easily):Haan bhagvanji mere dost jo hai.

ABHIJEET:Acha to main bhi ek wish mangu.

DAYA:Mango na koi bhi wish mango par bhagvaan vo puri kar sake aisi mango.

ABHIJEET:THIK HAI TO FIRST.

DAYA:first close your eyes then wish and then open them ok

ABHIJEET(crefully):okk(and he did as said ) bahot lucky ho Daya jo tumhe birthday celebrate karne milta hai.

DAYA(confused):vo to sb karte hain.

ABHIJEET(dreamily):sab nahi karte.(SAYING SO HE SAT DOWN ON GRASS AND STARTED SKETCHING THE SCENE ON DRAWING PAPER WHICH HE BROUGHT WITH CYCLE WHEN THE LATER ASKED AS)

DAYA:tum kya karte ho apne janamdin par.

ABHIJEET(proudly):Main,main to din kaisa gaya uske upar ek quotation likhta hun jaise ki aaj likha hai.

DAYA:acha dikhao na.(AND ABHIJEET GAVE HIM ONE PAPER ON WHICH WAS WRITTEN)

 **'THESE AIRS ARE AS LONELY AS ME BUT WE BOTH ARE NEITHER SHOWING NOR ACCEPTING'**

 _ **A/N**_ **TO GUYS KAISA LAGA PLEASE REVIEW KARIYEGA .**

 **TAKE CARE,JANHVI**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS BACK WITH A NEW AND A LITTLE CONFUSION SOLVING CHAPTER (ACTUALLY CONFUSION INCREASING) THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**_

* * *

(AFTER READING THE QUOTE DAYA WAS LITTLE CONFUSED AS AT THE AGE OF TEN IT WAS A LITTLE COMPLICATED POETIC LANGUAGE FOR HIM SO GIVING IT BACK TO HIS DEARY FRIEND HE ASKED HIM AS...)

DAYA(excited):Tum kitne saal ke ho gaye ho ab Abhi.

ABHIJEET(smiling):Main barah(12) saal ka ho gaya hun Daya aur tum ye batao ki tumhare birthday kab aata hai.

DAYA(cutely):Mera birthday to December main hai .

ABHIJEET(excited):yaani after three months !hum bahot maja karenge Daya.

DAYA:Haan na hum...(but his sentence remained incomplete as his mother called him for lunch as it was striking 2:00)ayaaa.. main chalta hun ab,tum bhi jaldi chale .

ABHIJEET(assuring smile):haan Daya main bhi chalta hun thodi der main par ab tum jao maa bula rahi hain na.

DAYA(going):yes Boss ,bye(and he went from there running while feeling hungry himself Abhijeet also moved to nearby shop to purchase wafers and again sat down sketching the scene as he likes sketching and writting poems,quotes very much.)

ABHIJEET(happily exclaimed):Hogaya! Atlast hogaya. (and then noticing that the sky has turned orange in colour he saw his watch) are bapre baap ye to bahot der ho bhi karni hai aur che(6:00) baj bhi gaye bhago Abhi jaldi bhago.(and when he was coming towards his bicycle saw a portrait near it supported on the wheels of it confusingly unwrapped the paper and was really shocked after opening was a note as well so he started to read it.)

 **"DEAR ABHI HAPPY BIRTHDAY. TUMHARI ZINDAGI KA SABSE BADA DIN HAI NA AAJ TO ISLIYE MAINE APNE NEIGHBOUR SE KEHKAR CHUPKE SE TUMHARI TASVEER BANALI KEHTE HAI USE HAAN YAAD AAYA CANVAS AISA HI KUCH KEHTE AASHA HAI KI MERA GIFT TUMHE ACHA LAGE AUR HAAN CHAUKNA MAT MUMMA SE LIKHWAYA HAI YE LETTER LEKIN WORDS MERE HI ACCEPT KARNA AUR SORRY MAIN NAHI AA DAD AJAENGE NA TO HUM BAHAR JAANE VALE HAI ISLIYE NAHI AAYA. AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BOSS."**

ABHIJEET(looking up):Thanks God Thankyou so much.(and then he started towards his home)

 **AT ABHIJEET'S HOME**

(Abhijeet entered inside the house only to discover that his mother oh sorry sorry his CRUEL STEP MOTHER was back at home)

ROOP(strictly):Abhijeet,dekho apne haath moo dhokar yahan pe aao mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.

ABHIJEET(looking down):Jee.

(And after getting fresh he comes back and stands in front of Roop)

ABHIJEET:Maa aapne bulaya tha na.

ROOP(sternly):kalse mujhe is naam se nahi pukarna hai tumhe mujhe kalse maalkin kehna hai samjhe.

ABHIJEET(low):jee.

ROOP:dekho kal mera asli beta Parth aur pati Ravi aa rahe hai aur tum ye baat achese jaante ho ki Ravi ko tum bilkul bhi pasand nahi isliye kalse samne wale outhouse main rehna hoga tumhe .Maine tumse ye sab pehle bhi kaha tha jab vo dono America jaane se pehle yahan aye the . Dekho Ravi ka buiseness ab thik se nahin chal raha hai vaha isliye vo humesha keliye yaha aane vala hai Parth ko lekar.(warning tone)Agar mujhe zara si bhi khabar mili ki tum Parth se baat karte ho to fir dekhna main tumhe do din tak bhuka rakhungi samjhe.

ABHIJEET(afraid):jee maa main Parth se bilkul baat nahi karunga sachi.

ROOP:Behtar hai yeh. Ek baat aur kalse tumhara khana tumhe bahar hi milega aur khaane ke paise Shambhu ko de dena samjhe.

ABHIJEET:JEE.

ROOP:Jao ab apna saman hilao yahan se outhouse.

ABHIJEET:Jee abhi jata hun.

(and he entered inside his room and firstly started to pack his cloths and then putting them in a bag took them to the out after entering he was hell shocked.)

ABHIJEET(shocked):My god ye makdiyon ke jaale,itni dhul (putting his bag down)Are yaar saman kya hilau pehle to saaf safai karni hogi hun!

(AND HE STARTED WITH HIS CLEANING WORK AND THE _JALAS_ WERE CLEANED ONLY TILL WHERE HIS HAND COULD GO AND AFTER THAT HE BROUGHT ALL HIS BELONGINGS THERE AND AFTER RECHECKING THEM STARTED TO STUDY.)

SHAMBHU(outside the door):Abhijeet baba darwaza kholiye khana laya hun.

ABHIJEET(hearing him):jee aya.(and he runs and opens the door as he too was much hungry)Shambu kaka jaldi dijiye bahotttt bhuk lagi hai.

SHAMBHU(smily):lijiye na baba aap keliye hi laya hun.(seeing him taking it)Jee ab main chalta hun.

ABHIJEET(eating):Are kakaa! kal mujhe paanch baje utha dena kaam par jana hai.

SHAMBHU(obeying):jee baba(and he goes from there while after eating his food and washing his plate Abhijeet also goes to sleep)

 **NEXT MORNING**

SHAMBHU:Uthiye baba paanch baj gaye hai.

ABHIJEET(half opened eyes):jee kaka uthgaya main.

SHAMBHU:Aap jaldi jayi Ravi jee Che(6:00) baje ayenge.

ABHIJEET:Hmm uthto gaya na.

(AND HE STARTS FOR HIS DAY AND GOES TO HIS WORK WHEN WHILE COMING BACK MEETS SOMEONE)

ABHIJEET(humming):Main jaha rahoon...Main kahin bhi hoon...Teri yaad saath hai (when hits someone which makes the bag of the later fall) sorry sorry dhyan nahi tha sorry.(and he picks up the bag and gives it to the later.)Sorry sorry please mariyega mat.

MAN(softly):It's ok beta aap itna kyun dar rahe hai,main aapko kuch nahi karunga.

ABHIJEET(relaxed a bit):mujhe to laga aap mujhe marenge.

MAN(bending towards him):Aur aapko aisa kyun laga?

ABHIJEET(innocently):vo kya hai na us din main aise hi khilonon ki dukaan ke bahar khilone dekh raha tha ki us dukaanvale ko laga main chori kar raha hun par main to sirf dekh raha mujhe dande se pair par mara aur main vaha se bhag gaya.

MAN(seriously): aapne mumma ko nahi bataya.

ABHIJEET(low tone):kaise bata mumma mujhe maarti na.

MAN(taking a sigh):ye lo(forwarding him his card)ye mera card hai agar fir aisa kuch hua toh nicheke number par phone karna ok.

ABHIJEET(taking it):jee main zarur aisa hi karunga.(and ruffling his hair man went from there while Abhijeet walked towards his home after keeping that card in his pocket)

 **AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE**

(ABHIJEET ENTERED THE GATE WHEN SAW ONE NEW CAR PARKED THERE AND UNDERSTOOD THAT IT IS OF WHOM)

ABHIJEET(low tone):Ravi jee aur Parth aagaye hai shayad.

(and he started walking towards the outhouse for getting ready to school when stopped near the window of kitchen of the house as heard his name)

RAVI(angry):aur kabtak us Abhijeet ko hume yaha par rakhna hoga haan.

ROOP:shant raho Ravi koi sunlega.

RAVI(angry):sunne do I don't care damn it.

ROOP:Dekho Ravi agar hume ye property chahiye to Abhijeet ke 15 saal ke hone ka intezaar karna hoga.

RAVI:are you joking teen saal aur,main to use ek minute bhi nahi jhel sakta.

ROOP(sternly):jhelna padega samjhe.

RAVI:Kyun na hum usse maar dale isse vo bhi chala jayega aur property bhi humare naam.

ROOP(taking a step ahead):nahi hum aisa nahi kar sakte.

RAVI(irritated):lekin kyon haan kyon nahi kar sakte?

ROOP:kyonki agar humne aisa kiya to ye saari property ek trust ke naam ki Abhijeet ke baap ne humare naam par kuch nahi rakha hai .

do shayad ise jhelna hi padega(and he walks out)

ROOP:are Ravi suno to(and she also walks behind him)

(ON ABHIJEET'S SIDE)

ABHIJEET(sobbing):Mom dad kash aap hote aaj (and he runs towards his outhouse and hugs his parents picture)I love you both but please vapas aao please vapas aao(and after composing himself he started getting ready for school and left from there as soon as possible as he wanted to leave these thoughts behind but couldn't help as knowing that someone will try to kill us is the thing that a child really can't remove from his mind.)

* * *

 **A/N** So guys thoda short tha magar bakiyonse to bada hi tha right.

Yaar I will try to post a big one next time but please khafa na hona.

Agla vala aane mein teen chaar din lag sakte hain vo kya hain na republic day ki tayyari karni hai school aur building mein so sirf thoda late hoga.

Do R and R.

TAKE CARE,Janhvi


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY.**

 **GUYS SPELLING MISTAKES AND MISSING ALPHABETS KO THODA COOPERATE PLEASE. I CHECK IT ALL THE TIME BUT VAPAS VAISE HI HOJATA HAI BUT I WILL TAKE MORE EFFORTS NEXT TIME.**

* * *

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

DAYA:Abhi agle afte humara annual day hai. What are you going to do?

ABHIJEET(softly):Daya I am there in musical **THE WIZARD OF OZ.** Tumhe pata hai main Tin man ka role play kar raha hun.

DAYA(naughtily):Jajte ho Tinman. Without heart.(and he started laughing loudly).

ABHIJEET(angrily):hunh!

DAYA(suspressing his laugh):acha sorry, acha karoge tum ok.

ABHIJEET(narrowing his eyes):sounds better for you. By the way tum kya karne vale ho?

DAYA(proudly):Main welcome speech dene vala hun aur welcome song mein bhi hun.

ABHIJEET:Acha practice kab hai sahab ki.

DAYA (making face):shaam ko hai aur school hours mein do period hai.

ABHIJEET:Hmmm,matlab hum ab nahi mil skte na shaam ko.

DAYA(low tone):Nahi but school ke baad to milenge hi na.

ABHIJEET(smiling):chotu ab itna bhi disturb na ho,main to mazak kar raha tha.

DAYA(sadly):par mujhe khelna hai tumhare saath.

ABHIJEET(soft smile):to ek hafte baad khelenge na yaar.

DAYA(smile):hmmm.

ABHIJEET:Bye ab kal milenge.

DAYA:Bye shaam ko..oops sorry kal hi milenge.

(and their ways part but both of our little minds were feeling sad with this thought of not meeting)

 **ABHIJEET'S HOUSE(OUTHOUSE)**

SHAMBHU:Abhijeet baba aap kya dhundh rahe hai.

ABHIJEET(seeking for something):kaka maine yahan par pile rang ka card rakha tha kaha hai vo.

SHAMBHU(remembering):pile rang ka card...haan haan yaad aya (removing something from his jholi) yehi hai na vo.

ABHIJEET(happily):jee yahi hai.(taking it)Kya kaka aap bhi dara diya na mujhe.

SHAMBHU(strangely):par aapko yeh kyun chahiye.

ABHIJEET(hiding):a..b..aise hi.(in mind) un uncle ne kaha tha koi bhi mushkil aayi to unhe phone karna aur is card ke siwa mein unhe kaise contact karunga isliye ise mere saath hi rakhna padega.

SHAMBHU:Kaha kho gaye.

ABHIJEET(snaping out from his thoughts):jee kahi nahi. Main ab padh raha hun baadme school ki rehearsal mein jana hai.

SHAMBHU:Jee theek hai to fir main apne kaam par lag jaata hun.

(and after that he went while after studying Abhijeet also went for his practice.)

 **NEXT DAY (SUNDAY)ABHIJEET'S HOUSE**

(TV was on in his house and all members wer watching it in panic)

REPORTER:Jaisa ki aap dekh sakte hain yahan par bahot badi aag lagayi gayi hai. Dus fire brigades ab tak aa chuki hai. Ye aag kal raat ko dharam ke wajah se hui fight mein lagayi gayi , cars, bikes, rickshaws sab ko jala diya gaya hai. Dividers gira diye gaye hai. Bomb blast kar diya gaya hai. Police force,Rapid action force bula li gayi hai magar crowd ko handle karna mushkil hai. Aap sab se vinanti hai ki bina wajah ghar se bahar na nikliye aur na hi apne bachon ko nikalne blast ka khtra ho sakta hai.

(NEWS REPEATED)

ROOP(tensed):Parth dekho tum bilkul ghar ke bahar na nikal na thik hai.

PARTH(smiling):Yes mom main nahi jaunga par apne kamre mein toh jayu.

ROOP(smile):haan haan jao beta.

(He goes from there)

RAVI:Abhijeet tum bahar jao apne outhouse mein.

ABHIJEET(low tone):jee bas pani bharkar aya bottle mein kitchen se.(and he went)

SHAMBHU:Malkin vo main bazar se sabziya to laya hi nahi. Bas kal ka khana hai bacha garam kardu kya sab ke liye.

ROOP(agreeing):jee theek...

RAVI(cutting her):nahi main basi khana nahi khata uss Abhijeet ko bhej do sabjiya laane ke liye.

SHAMBHU(afraid):aap ye kya keh rahe hai malik.

ROOP(angry):pagal ho gaye ho Ravi agar use kuch hogaya to ye peoperty gayi samjho.

RAVI(angry):iske uper kuch na kuch sochna hi padega mujhe.

(and he moves from there towards his room)

(While Roop turning towards Shambhu kaka said)

ROOP:Uski baat mat suniye kaka aap please khana garam kijiye.

SHAMBHU(moving from there):jee Malkin.

(As soon as he moved Roop heard Ravi calling her so she moved upstairs)

Roop:haan kaho Ravi.(coming inside)

Ravi(happy):darling mujhe plan sujh gaya.

ROOP(happy):sachi batao na fir.

RAVI:hum aisa karte hain ki us will ke lawyer ko yahan bulalete hain aur usse ek jhuti will banalete hain.

ROOP(shrieked):acha aur court ko kya jawab denge.

RAVI(smiling):court se yeh kahenge ki ye will abhi abhi samne aai hai aur iske mutabik is saari property ki asli hakdar tum ho aur fir hum us Abhijeet ko maar dalenge.

ROOP(appreciating):va va pati dev,matlab aapke dimaag ka to jawab hi to uske maa baap ko marne ka to koi fayda hi nahi hua.

RAVI(remembering):sachme humne apna time khali mein barbaad kiya. Abhijeet ke janam se pehle hi un donoko maar dete to ye naubat nahi aati.

ROOP:Hmm keh to sahi rahe ho yum .Leave it ye batao ki lawyer ko kab bulaya hai tumne.

RAVI:Abhi tak nahi bulaya kal bulata hun aaj to vo aayega nahi.

ROOP(agreeing):hmmm.

(Suddenly they heard something fell down and when turned found a shadow of small kid there who ran from there as quickly as he could)

ROOP:Oh no! kon tha vo aur kahin usne sab sun toh nahi liya.

RAVI(afraid):shayad,Roop pakdo use jaldi kahin vo bhaag na jaye.

ROOP:Haan haan (and both run behind him but stopped at their places when saw no one in the hall)

RAVI(tensed):yahan par to koi bhi nahi hai.

ROOP:Kahi humara vehem to nahi.

RAVI:Do logonko ek saath mazak kar rahi ho kya. Vo kuch nahi tum Parth ko check karo main Abhijeet ko check karta hun.

ROOP:Haan yeh sahi rahega.

(and they both went to check the boys but found them engrossed in their own work)

ROOP:To aur kaun ho sakta hai vahan par.

RAVI:Pata do vo sab hum chalte hain.

ROOP:Hmm us lawyer ko phone karke appointment to lelo nahi to kal milega nahi.

RAVI:Haan theek hai.

 **AT OUTHOUSE**

ABHIJEET(whispering):vo chale gaye hain Daya tum ab bahar aasakte ho.

(Daya came from there coughing as till now he was hiding in between the space of two cupboards for which he had to take his tummy in.)

ABHIJEET(tensed):aram se kehta hun kam khaya kar.(but was shocked when Daya hugged him tightly and stareted crying)Hey Daya yaar roo kyun raha hai.

DAYA(crying):tum jaante ho Abhi vo dono kya keh rahe the .

ABHIJEET(consoling him):kya keh rahe the?

DAYA:Abhi vo(and he narrated him all and after completing started crying more loudly)

ABHIJEET(patting his head):bas ab chup ho jaa chal bahot roliye.

DAYA(separating):tumhe dukh nahi hota hai kya ki ye log tumhe maarna chahte hai ABHIJEET(softly):itna to nahi ki rone lag to ye sab pehle se jaanta hun Daya magar itni jaldi hojayega ye aaj pata chala. Jaanede ye sab, tu ye bata ki tu yahan par kyun aaya.

DAYA(remembering):haan Abhi yaad boss tum mere saath chalo na mere Mummy Pappa dono duty par hai bomb blast, aag, aur crowd ko hadle karne mein lage hue hai.

ABHIJEET(confused):to main tumhare yahan aakar kya karu.

DAYA(patting his head):are buddhu mujhe dar lag raha haina to isliye keh raha hun mere saath chalo.

ABHIJEET(smiling on this childish act):acha baba ruko ab to yahan pe koi nahi aayega magar fir bhi Ramu kaka keliye ek chit likhke rakhta hun ok.

DAYA(nodding):as you wish!

ABHIJEET(ruffling his hair):main abhi aaya tum yahin pe rukna.

(and then he moved from there to write a note for Ramu kaka as he will get tensed if will see him nowhere in the house.)

DAYA:Abhi tum andar hi jaakar kyun nahi kehte.

ABHIJEET(slowly):maa datti hai yaar.

DAYA(angry):hun!aisi bhi koi maa hoti hai kya.

ABHIJEET(disappointed smile):maa,maa hoti hain .

DAYA(joining hands):Ji huzur samaz gaya ab chalne ki taklif karenge.

ABHIJEET(smiled):kyun nahi.

(AND BOTH BUDDIES WENT OUT ON TIP-TOES WITHOUT MAKING ANY NOISE)

 _FLASHBACK_

 _(WHEN ABHIJEET SAW DAYA COMING DOWNSTAIRS HE PULLED HIM BACK AND MADE WAY FROM WINDOW TO OUTHOUSE WHEN AT THE SAME TIME ABHI HEARD BOTH OF THE ADULTS AND HE FASTENED HIS STEPS TOWARDS OUTHOUSE FROM WINDOW)_

 _ABHIJEET(pushing Daya):Daya to yaha chup jaa._

 _DAYA(confused):magar main yahan kaise._

 _ABHIJEET:Yaar tu bas jaa!_

 _(AND THEREFORE BOTH WERE SAVED)_

 _END OF THE FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **So guys kaisa next one is going to be a rahiyega.**

 **DO R N R.**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY FRIENDS THIS AAMCHI MUMBAI GIRL IS BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY.**

 **HAVE A GOOD GOING**

* * *

Abhijeet(laughing loudly):hahaha main firse jitgaya chotu.

Daya(making faces):hun!tumne cheating ki,cheater.

Abhijeet(getting angry):hey I am not a cheater.

Daya(angry too):yes you are.

Abhijeet(pointing his finger):no I am not.

Daya(casually):thik hai to fir ek aur game khelte hai.

Abhijeet(patting his head):Mujhe lagta hai tu pagal hogaya hai, abhi abhi video game ka saatva round hogaya aur sahab ko aur khelna hai.

Daya(pouting in anger):dekho Abhi mujhe khelna hai matlab khelna hi hai aur tumne promise kiya tha ki aath(8:00)baje tak tum mere saath hi ho aur tabtak main tumhare saath khel sakta hun so no more excusses ab.

(When Daya said this Abhijeet just showed him the wall clock striking eight '0' clock which frustrated Daya to the core)

Abhijeet(softly):jau ab main.

Daya(puppy eyes):mat jao na Abhi mujhe bahot bore hoga main raat ko bhi light jala ke sota hun tumhe toh pata hai ki mujhe andhere se dar lagta hain. Tum to jante ho. Haina.

Abhijeet(shocked):O bhaisahab main to kya aapko sulake jau.

Daya(casually):haan to. Dost ki itni si baat bhi nahi maanoge boss.

Abhijeet(thinking for a while):acha chal thik hai vaise bhi vaha par koi dekhega bhi nahi main hun ke nahi.

Daya(happily):to aur ek game.

Abhijeet(smiling):Yes sir why not.

(Just then they heard someone's shout outside as 'Jaldi news lagao')

Abhijeet(confused):Daya yaar zara TV lagana bahar itna hungama ho raha hai news chalane ko kehne ka kuch to important hoga.

Daya(getting the seriousness):hmm abhi lagata hun.

(and he switched on the TV on which only cause having many news flashing on it)

Reporter:Jaisa ki aap dekh sakte hain yahan par bomb blast hua hai .Is bomb blast mein gyarah(11) police officers mare gaye aur chaar ghayal hue hai. Yeh blast aatankvadiyon ne kiya tha aisi bache hue police valonki zubaani hai. Ye saare police officers subah hui dangal ke baad yaha mob ko control karne aae the. Jab public control main agayi to uske baad yahi police vale bombs kahan plant kiye gaye hai uski jaaj kar rahe the aur tabhi yahan par bomb blast hogaya aur sab tabah hua. Un char planted bombs mein se teen defuse kiye gaye hai, chautha lekin fath hi gaya. Saari laashe postmortem ke liye bhej di gayi hai. Camera man Alok ke saath main Nupur Vaidi.

(Daya switches off the TV)

Abhijeet(tensed):Daya tere mom dad bhi to mob ko shaant karne aur bombs ki jajh partal karne keliye gaye the na.

Daya(afraid):Abhi unhe kuch hua toh nahi hoga na.

(Just then someone bangs the door while calling Daya's name as)

Woman:Daya beta darwaaza kholo jaldi

(Daya opens the door and the crying women enters the house)

Daya(tensed):kya baat hai kaki aap ro kyun rahi hai.

Kaki(crying):beta tum jaldi se mere saath niche police station mein chalo.

(A/N:Guys I had mentioned in second chapter only that Daya is leaving in a Police quarters hence Police station is also in that quarters.)

Daya(confused):magar kyun kaki vahan kyun.

Abhijeet(getting the situation):Daya agar vo keh rahi hai chal to chal na yaar jaldi(to kaki)chaliye kaki.

(And they went down in the police station where 11 stretchers were kept covered with a white cloth whereas many of them had few people around them crying,sobbing and even breaking their bangles. Our little duos were unaware of what it really meant but they were not that much small of not getting that really something bad has happened.)

Daya(confused):aap mujhe yahan par kyun layi kaki aur ye sab log itna kyun ro rahe hai.

Kaki(sobbing):Daya beta vahan pe vo do beds dikhrahe hain aapko jinke paas koi nahi hai. Aap vahan jao aur dekho.

Daya(still confused):ji main dekhta hun.(and went ahead whereas Abhijeet really confused of not knowing what to do stood at his place quietly. Daya went near the two stretchers and removed the covers from both the beds and all went silent for him till he got what has just happened making him shout as...)

Daya(shouting):mummmmyyyyy papaaaaaaaaa.(And he moved forward and hugged his both parents with his little hands making their blood to come on his hands and T shirt making the little one really afraid while the elder after seeing all this got literally dumb and after hearing this shout got out of his trance when heard more as...)

Daya(crying as well shouting):Aap mujhe chodke nahi jaa sakte Mummy Papa please aankhein kholiye na ...please(and with this the little one broke into a loud crying whereas Abhijeet ran towards him and hid him in his arms just to console him.)

Abhijeet(crying too):kuch nahi hua yaar Daya kuch nahi hua..

Daya(hugged him tightly):Abhi mummy papa nahi jaa sakte. Unhone mujhse promise kiya tha ki vo log jaldi vapas aaenge. Vo apna promise nahi tod sakte.

Abhijeet(patting his back):haan Daya vo kahi nahi gaye.

Daya(crying bitterly):Abhi mujhe apne mummy papa chahiye mujhe unke paas le chalo.

Abhijeet(feeling helpless):kash main aisa kar sakta uncle aur aunty to...(and feeling a lump in his throat he stopped saying further when all the people present there heard the commissioner as...)

Commissioner:dekhiye ab aap log jayiye. Hum aapko kal subah saath(7:00)baje bula lenge,bodies ke (taking a pause) antim sanskar ke liye.

(And all were leaving from there one by one while still having a big grief in their heart)

Abhijeet(holding Daya's shoulder):hume bhi ab chalna chahiye Daya.

Daya(stubbornly):Nahi main apne mummy papa ko chodkar kahi nahi jaaunga.

Abhijeet:Daya zid nahi kal aaenge na vaapis.

Daya(stubornly):nahin main kahi nahi jaunga.(seeing his stubborn behavior Abhijeet left a sigh but his face sparkled as he got an idea)

Abhijeet(softly):dekho Daya agar tum mere sath nahi aaye to main tumhe uncle aunty se nahi milaunga.

Daya(shocked):tumhe pata hai vo kaha hai.

Abhijeet(casually):bilkul.

Daya(getting up):To fir dikhao mujhe.

Abhijeet(too getting up):chalo to fir.

(And both the buddies came outside and Abhijeet took Daya to the building terrace while pointed his finger towards the sky.)

Abhijeet(softly):vo taare dekh rahe ho,dono jo paas mein hai,vo tumhare parents hai.

Daya(surprised):sachi Abhi.

Abhijeet(smiled) pata hai mujhe na jab main thoda aur chota tha tab apne parents ki bahot yaad aati Shambhu kaka ne mujhe bataya tha ki jab log yahan se chale jaate hain na tab vo din mein Bhagwan ji ke pass rehte hai aur raat mein taare bante vo jahan bhi hote hai humare saath hote hain.

Daya(happily):matlab mummy papa mere saath hi hai.

(Abhijeet smiled on his this innocence and just smiled a bit while nodding and then taking him to his room as it was late now and Daya had to sleep if he tomorrow wanted to get up early as at 7 am they have funneral. Abhijeet also slept there itself as his small bro was alone in the night and both of them were aware that the chotu was really afraid of dark.)

 **NEXT MORNING (DAYA'S HOUSE)**

(It's 6:00 am in the morning and the ringing alarm clock broke the sleep of the boy having choclate complexion who after getting up made his chotu get up and being ready both the brothers came down wearing white clothes which were given to them by the neighbours. At seven sharp the vidhis started and all did them with a stone on their heart. Now it was time to burn the steped forward with slow steps and tears in eyes which were now flowing with a great completed his round around the bodies and breaking the pot he give his parents fire when at the same time guns roared giving a salute to all 11 patriotic people who sacrificed their life for country. After that taking the asthi all began to leave and so our duo when the commissioner called them..)

Commissioner(softly):Daya!idhar aana bete.

(Duo glancing first at eachother and then at the man came forward with slow steps.)

Daya:ji uncle kahiye

Commissioner:beta kya tumhara koi rishtedaar hai jiske baareme tum jaante ho.

(Daya thought for while and then said)

Daya:nahi koi bhi nahi(confused) kyun uncle.

Commissioner(sadly):dekho Daya tumhe ye ghar do dino mein khali karna padega kyunki ab tumhare mummy papa yahan par kaam nahi karte.

Abhijeet(shocked):aise kaise keh sakte hain aap sir. Ye kaha jaega.

Commissioner(doubtfully):tum kaun?

Daya:Uncle ye mera dost hai.

Commissioner:acha to fir thik hai.

Abhijeet(reminding him):aapne jawab nahi diya.

Commissioner:agar iska koi rishtedaar nahi nikla to ise majburan orphanage mein dalna padega.

Daya(scared):Nahi uncle main vahan nahi jaaunga,vahan par bahot maarte hai aur kaam bhi karate hai.

Commissioner:Nahi Daya aisa nahi tum fikar mat karo(patting his back)main koshish karunga ki tumhara koi rishtedaar dhundh saku ok.

Daya(low tone):yes uncle

Commissioner:Ok my boy to ab main chalta hun.(remembering something)Are main ek baat to puchna bhul hi gaya (to Abhijeet)tumhara naam kya hai.

Abhijeet(slowly):jee jee Abhijeet.

Commissioner:Oh Abhijeet,theek hai khayal rakhna ek dusre ka (and he moves from there and Abhijeet comes near to Daya)

Abhijeet(cupping his face):tu chinta mat kar main hoon na aur bhagwanji bhi hai humare saath sab thik ho jayega yaar. Main tuzhe khudse kabhi dur nahi karunga Daya yaad rakhna ye baat.

(Daya just looked at Abhi with teary eyes and asked him as...)

Daya(deeply):Pinky promise.(forwarding his pinky finger)

Abhijeet(smiled tearily):Pinky promise(catching hold of his pinky fingure with his and shaking them and both fingers part as the buddies hugged each other very tightly.)

Abhijeet(separating):Ab main chalta hun yaar nahin to ghar par bawaal mach jaega.

Daya(hopefully):tum wapas aaoge na?

Abhijeet(soft smile):tumhe chodkar aur kaha jaunga mere bhai.

(And biding bye to each other both boys made way to their homes)

 **Abhijeet's house**

(Abhijeet entered the gate of the house and suddenly remembered yesterday's conversation with Daya and therefore hiding himself made his way to kitchen to meet Shambhu kaka .)

(entering kitchen Abhijeet saw Shambhu kaka and went to him silently and asked)

Abhijeet(slowly):kaka aapko malum hai kya ki lawyer kab aane vala hai?

Shambhu:ji baba aaj shaam ko aane vala hai.

Abhijeet:kaka shayad main yahan par na rahu magar please aap unki bate shak hai un dono par.

Shambhu:kya baba aap bhi aaj tak main yahi to karta aaraha hun sirf aapko bachane .

Abhijeet(sadly smiled):Thankyou so much (and he moves from there to make his way to school knowing well that Daya will not come today to school)

* * *

 **A/N CHALO NOW TELL ME HOW MANY OF YOU GOT EMOTIONAL IN REVIEW AS WELL HOW MANY GOT BORED.**

 **SORRY FOR MISTAKES IN THE CHAPTER GALTI SE MISTAKE HI SAMJHO OK.**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS I AM BACK.**

 **SHIKHA DI MAIN DUO KE UPAR EK CHAPTER ZARUR LIKHUNGI BUT JAB YE THE EYE KI SERIES KHATAM HO JAYGI NA TAB OK DI?**

 **DOSTON AAP KI BHI AGAR KOI KHWAISH HO SHIKHA DI KE JAISE TO BATANA OK...**

 **GUYS AB NEXT CHAPTER IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES.**

* * *

(After school Abhijeet came to home changed his clothes and went to Daya's house. When he knocked the door find it already open so he was going to enter when heard someone as...)

Man:beta aapko ye ghar chodna hi hoga magar hum koshish karenge ki date thodi aage badh jaye.

Woman:haan beta aap chinta na karen hum hain na.

Daya(smiling):jee kaka,kaki main janta hun aur main thik hun.

Woman(smiled):haan beta hum jaante hum chalte hai thik hai.

Daya(nodded):thik hai.

(And they both departed and Abhijeet entered inside.)

Abhijeet(confused):ye dono kaun the Daya?

Daya(smiled):Are Abhi tum aagaye vo dono mere neighbours the. Keh rahe the ki do dino ki maholat ek hafte tak badh gayi hai.

Abhijeet(tensed):Yaar Daya isse mujhe yaad aaya ki kal se exams shuru ho rahe hafte ki maholat bhi kam hai Daya tumhara pura year waste hojaega yaar.

Daya(tensed):yaar mujhe kuch karna hoga Abhi mujhe mera sixth standard pura karna hai sirf first semister tak nahi exam dena hai.(with this both heard a voice from behind.)

Man:Daya tumhe commissioner sir ne bulaya hai.

Daya:yes sir abhi aya.

(and both the buddies with the man go to commissioner.)

Daya(knocking):uncle hum andar aaye.

Commissioner(turning):haan Daya andar aao.

Daya(coming in):kya hua uncle aapne bulaya tha.

Commissioner:haan Daya vo hume tumhara koi relative nahi mila hai isliye humne tumhe ek hafte baad orphanage mein dalne ki sochi hai.

Abhijeet(interfiering):par uncle isse Daya ke school ka ek year waste hojayega.

(with this Daya's face went down and tears formed in his eyes so seeing this Abhijeet added as...)

Abhijeet:uncle second semister kalse shuru ho raha ek hafta aur badha dijiye please.

(A/N Guys this is not SSE board therefore second semister exams are in November don't misunderstand please.)

(After thinking for a while commissioner said..)

Commissioner:thik hai magar uske baad no arguing tumhe jaana hi padega Daya.

(Daya was happy but he was sad as well so looking down agreed as..)

Daya(looking down):jee uncle main do hafte baad chala jaunga.

Commissioner(smiled):ok then tum dono ja sakte ho.(he patted on both of their heads and moved again.)

(Abhijeet after his departure thought Daya is lost in his own thoughts so moved in front and shaked him a little.)

Abhijeet(confused):kya hua Daya ab tak khada hai ab to tumhare year ka bhi intezaar khatam ho gaya ab aur kya chahiye.

(With this Daya looked at him and Abhijeet was shocked with these were having pain with anger as well flowing in form of get really what has happened Abhijeet moved forward but was pushed by his buddy who after that left from there with fast steps. Recalling what just happened now Abhijeet also moved behind him shouting his name as..)

Abhijeet(calling loudly):Daya hey Daya yaar ruk to jaa.

(he was running behind his buddy till both of them were on river bank and Daya was now caught by Abhi who pulled his hand making him stop.)

Abhijeet(breathing heavily):are bhai hua kya itna kyun ukhda hua hai.

Daya(angrily):tum jaante ho na ki 11th December ko mera birthday.

Abhijeet:acha to sahab ko apna birthday manana hai.

(Daya again angrily pushed him and said.)

Daya(angrily):mujhe mera janamdin nahi manana bas(teary)bas tumhare saath bitana hai.(and he turned showing his back towards Abhi.)

Abhijeet(smiled):toh ye baat hai haan.

Daya(teary):do hafte to 9 December ko khatam ho jayenge.

(Abhijeet disappointedly smiled and securing the little one in his protective shell said as..)

Abhijeet:pagal main tujhe kabhi akela nahi chodunga.

Daya(looking up):matlab

Abhijeet(smiled):matlab to mujhe bhi nahi malum chotu magar main tuzhe akela nahi chodunga samjhe.

(Daya hugged him tightly putting an affectionate smile on his face asked him as...)

Daya:pinky promise?

Abhijeet(laughing):ye chotu pinky promise.

 **Abhijeet's house**

Lawyer(angry):aap pagal hogaye log will badalna chahte hai.

Ravi:haan hum will badalna chahte hai.

Lawyer(angry):main hurgiz aisa nahi karun...(but his mouth got shut when he saw a bag full of money in front of his eyes.)

Roop:itne kaafi hai shayad tumhare liye.

Lawyer(smiled greedily):haan kaafi hai mere liye itne kaam ho jayega magar signature.

Ravi(smiled):don't worry mujhe bade sahab ki signature aati hai.

Lawyer :thik hai to fir main kal hi paper tayar karke laata hafte tak ye property kanoonan aapki ho jayegi.

Roop(smiled):thik hai to ab aap jaldi nikliye aur apna kaam shuru kariye.

(When the lawyer left Roop and Ravi also moved towards terrace and started their convo as...)

Ravi:Roop toh is Abhijeet ka jo bhi karna hai vo hum kal hi karenge.

Roop(calm voice):nahi Ravi hume Abhijeet ko abhi kuch nahi karna hai.

Ravi(irrritated):magar kyun?

Roop(little loudly):baat ko samjho Ravi hum use will ke hissab se ab tak kuch nahi kar baar ye property humare haath mein aajaye fir us Abhijeet ki koi kher nahi.

 **Outhouse**

Shambhu:baba aap aagaye hai kya.

Abhijeet:jee kaka batayi ke aapko kya pata chala.

Shabhu:baba vo..(and he narrated all leaving Abhijeet in thinking)

Shambhu:kya soch rahe ho baba?

Abhijeet:kuch nahi kaka bas yehi ki iss daldal se nikalne ka koi to raasta hoga na.

(And after sometime he starts studying for tomorrow's paper.)

(Both buddies were utterly busy in their studies for their of them would gave a break to studies, they would study together but were not talking about all the problems as they have decided to talk on them later after the exams as still after exams there were five days to Daya to go as Abhijeet had also took care of report card making time.)

* * *

 **A/N Guys sorry for small chap but I am Busy little much, sorry but please Do R and R.**

 **Silent readers aap log bhi review karo na please...**

 **Next chapter will be hopefully long.**

 **TC,JANHVI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends back with a new chapter. A little short one guys but I will try with the next one but please is time sorry(puppy eyes)**

 **Let's see who completes first**

 **...**

 **are aap abhi tak yahi ho. Piche chut jaoge runnnn..**

* * *

(Today both the buddies were relived as the exams have finally got ever and today they can play together as still there were five days for Daya to leave...)

 **In evening at river bank**

(both friends were playing hide and seek and now it was Daya's turn to find Abhijeet...)

(Daya was counting hundred and when finished alerted Abhijeet as...)

Daya(seeking):main aa raha hun Abhi.

(and with this he started to find Abhijeet everywhere when found some movement in near by bushes so went there saying...)

Daya(smirked):acha to vaha ho main aa raha hu.(he moved in front when suddenly someone pulled him Daya turned he saw three to four man who had covered their mouth with cloth standing in front of him)

Daya(boldly):kaun hai aap kya chahiye aapko.

(One of the man showed him photo of a boy and asked him as..)

Man1(rudely):Ae ladke ise pehchante ho kya?

(Daya got shocked seeing the pic of the boy but managed to say)

Daya(negatively):nahi mai nahi jaanta ise,kaun hai ye?

Man2:tuzhe kya karna hai jitna pucha utna bata .(pointing finger towards him )

Man3:jaane de ise chal use dhundhte hai.

Man2:haan chal(they were going to move when suddenly heard from behind a voice of a kid..)

Abhijeet(frustrated):kya yaar Daya kabse wait kar raha hun aur tum ho ke yaha in ke saath baat kar rahe ho.

Daya(tensed):Abhi tum baha kyun aaye(moving towards him with fast steps)

Man1(shouted):yehi hai vo pakdo ise.(and they ran towards the two.)

Daya (catching Abhi's hand):bhago Abhi...(and catching his hand he ran ahead whereas understanding the situation Abhijeet also ran as fast as he could with Daya. They crossed the bushes with a long jump and rolled down on ground but got up steadily again. However for their bad luck they were kids and could run faster than those wild three soon caught them and surrounded them in a triangle.)

Man1(smiling):ab kaha jaoge bachu.

Man2(wickedly):Ae bade ladke maarne ko to tuzhe kaha hai magar tere saath saath ye bhi jaega.

Abhijeet(boldly):kuch nahi karoge tum Daya ko.

Man3:pehle khudko to bacha(and three of them pounced on them but duo were quick got aside causing the three to hit with themselves.)

(Abhijeet and Daya found it a good opportunity but for their bad luck one of the men caught Abhijeets collar and was about to stab him when Daya hit his head with a rod which was man fainted there the second man got up but Abhijeet quickly caught Daya's hand and ran from there as fast as possible. After a little run duo got disappeared from the sight and the goons started searching for them...)

Man 2:dhundo unhe yahin pe kahi honge.

Man3:sab jaga dekh liya hai magar kahi nahi mile.

Man2(tensed):kaha honge vo Ravi ji ko pata chal gaya to hume maar dalenge.

Man3:usse bhi tez idea du to unhe batate hi nahi hai.

Man2(angrily):jaise ki ye dono vapas aayenge hi nahi.

Man3(sadly):haan vo bhi thik hai.

Man2:jaane do pehle vapas chalte dekhenge aageka.

Man3:haan chalo.(and both go from there and knowing that they both went as foot steps were far heard duo got out of their hiding place.)

Daya(angrily):tum bhi kamal jaga dhundi chupne ko.

Abhijeet(shrugged his shoulders):to aur kya karta.

Daya(angrily):isliye nahi aana chahta tha to mujhe bhi khich liya dekho ab kitni badbu aa rahi hai.

Abhijeet(joining hands):are mere baap maaf karde aur tere ghar chal. Tu apne kapde badal tab tak mai Shabhu kaka se kehkar apne kapde mangwa leta hun.

Daya(confused):kaise kahoge tum unse.

Abhijeet(raising his collor):I am smart enough at hiding myself.

Daya(making face):haan haan kyun nahi vaha par to koi hoga hi nahi jaise. Ye gunde honge vaha par bhi.

Abhijeet:tu tension kyun leta hai chal jaldi jaa.

(And finally this little fight ended and both boys moved at their further destinations.)

 **Abhijeet's house.(garden)**

Someone whispering:Shabhu kaka...

Shambhu,while watering the plants,replied as:kaun kaun hai vaha.

Abhijeet(whispering):kaka mai hu Abhijeet piche aaiye.

Shabhu:haan Abhijeet baba boliye. Vaise aap zhadiyo ke bich kya kar rahe hai aur chipke chipke...

Abhijeet,cutting his sentence,replied:kaka rukiye aap ek abhi kuch der pehle(and he narrated him all) isliye mujhe apne kapde chahiye mai Daya ke ghar jaakar naha lunga aur dariye ga nahi agar mujhe vapas aane mei der ho jae.

Shambhu:thik hai baba mai abhi lekar aata hun aap rukiye ga yahi.

Abhijeet:nahi mai bhi aata hun zara aap magar yahi pe aana

(and he moved from there hiding himself to the window of lawn from where he could here loud noises of obviously his step mother and her husband)

Roop(angry):kaise nahi hua kaam tum log kya so rahe the.

Man1:nahi jee hum to dekh hi rahe the ki vo log hath se nikal gaye.

Man2:haan aur isme humare ek saathi ko bahot chot bhi lag gai.

Ravi(loudly):we don't care damn it! Mujhe vo ladka chahiye and that's final.

Man3:magar sahab...

Roop(cutting him):no excuses just results. Niklo tum sab.

(the three went out and Abhijeet thought in his mind)

Abhijeet:ab to yaha se humesha keliye nikalna hi padega.(tensed) Magar kaha?

(Thinking these things Abhijeet went near the garden and after taking his clothes moved from there to his buddy's house)

Abhijeet(loudly):Daya darwaza khol.

Daya(while opening the door):are tum aa gaye andar aao na.

(Abhijeet came in and Daya closed the door behind)

Abhijeet(sadly):chotu paanch din baad tu yaha se chala jaega na.

Daya(sadly):haan Abhi magar mujhe nahi jaana hai. Chachi ne kaha tha ki vaha bahot maarte hai pitte hai kaam karate nahi jaana vaha.

Abhijeet(doubtfully):aur agar mai ye kahu ki mai bhi tere saath aaunga to.

Daya was utterly shocked with this statement of his. He jumped on bed and asked him.

Daya(shocked):tum mazak to nahi kar rahe.

Abhijeet(looking down):actually I am serious.

Daya(angrily):pagal ho gaye ho kya tum vaha aakar kya karoge aur ye sab baadme aaoge kaise.

Abhijeet(stubbornly):vo mujhe nahi pata maine aana hai matlab aana hai.

Daya:magar kaise...

Abhijeet(casually):commissioner uncle ko ye batakar ki mai bhi is duniya mei akela hun aur tumhara dost hun.

Daya(agreeing):haan vaise try karne mei koi harz nahi.

Abhijeet(happily):to fir chalo jaldi.

Daya(pulling him):are ruko vo tumhe abhi nahi milenge. Malad mein khoon hua hai vaha gae hai.

Abhijeet(sadly):hun to ab kya karu.

Daya ,pushing him into bathroom,:jaakar nahao bahot badbu aarahi hai tumse.

 **Next Day**

Commissioner(angrily):tum pagal to nahi ho gae ho ye kya keh rahe ho.

Abhijeet(looking down):jee sir mujhe bhi aana hai Daya ke saath.

Commissioner(controlling his anger):aur tumhare mummy papa ka kya?

Abhijeet(teary):I am an orphan sir.

Commissioner:oh I am sorry magar fir tum kiske saath rehte ho.

Abhijeet(teary):apni step mother ke saath magar mujhe unke saath nahi rehna hai.

Commissioner:tum samajhne ki koshish kyun nahi karte mai aisa nahi kar sakta.

Daya(pleading):please uncle agar vo itna keh raha hai to aane dijiye na usse bhi mere saath aur uski maa bhi use bete jaisa nahi maanti .

Abhijeet(interfiering):aur uncle unke paas meri custody bhi nahi hai.

Commissioner:custody nahi hai.(shocked)

Abhijeet:jee nahi hai(while looking down)

Commissioner:thik hai fir agar unke paas tumhari custody nahi hai to...but I need to talk with them.

Abhijeet(shocked):magar..

Commissioner(while cutting him):chinta mat karo mai kisi ko unhe bulane bhejunga ok.

Abhijeet(fake smile):okk

Commissioner:are Tej (hawaldar) zara ye jo pata batae uspar ise le jaana aur Ek aurat aur Ek aadmi ko jinke naam hai(while eyeing towards Abhijeet who answered quickly as 'Roop and Ravi told him the names and two sat for their work)

Daya,after their both departure:uncle mujhe mera aur Abhi ka report card lana hai,jau?

Commissioner(smiled):haan haan beta kyun nahi jao and all the best.

Daya(smiled cutely):thank you uncle(and ran away from there)

Commissioner's POV:pata nahi kya rishta hai dono gehri dosti to pehli baar dekhi. Dono ko lambi umar mile.

(And with this he also started to work)

* * *

 **A/N Kaisa raha guys. I know I am very late but please maaf kardena. Scholarship ki exam hai na to tayariya chal rahi hai.**

 **Actually update to mai 18th ko hi karne vaali thi but time mila thoda isliye aaj kar diya and please short ho to maaf karne.**

 **(ek hafte se likh rahi hun bhai/behen maaf karna)**

 **Do R AND R SILENT READERS AS WELL PLEASE**

 **TC,JANHVI**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends this aamchi Mumbai girl is back with a fresh new OC for you all.**

 **Hope you all will like it 'khuddos'**

 **GOTTA GO!**

* * *

 _Abhijeet was soon back with the two and the hawaldar. He entered inside the commissioner's cabin after asking his permission and saw that his chotu was nowhere so got that he went for open day. After seeing Abhijeet and his step parents there Commissioner sir asked them two to have a seat.._

Commissioner:aap khade kyun hai please baith jaiye na.

Roop(afraid):sir hume maaf kardijiye humne kuch nahi kiya...

Ravi,while interrupting:ji sir vo gunde to pata nahi kaha se aagaye the.

Commissioner(confused):are are shaant ho jao tum dono. Kis baare mein baat kar rahe ho haan.

Roop(confused):matlab aapne hume yahan uss wajah se nahi bulaya hai ?

Commissioner(frustrated):kis wajah se?

Ravi(instantly):nahi kisi wajah se nahi(whispering to Roop) ye humare bareme vo sab nahi jaante inhe kehne do jo bhi kehna hai.(To commissioner) Ji sir aap kahiye aapne hume yaha kyun bulaya hai.

Commissioner,after getting on main point:haan vo aapka beta Abhijeet,uske dost Daya ke saath orphanage jaana chahta hai aur usne mujhse kaha ki aap logo ke paas uski custody bhi nahi hai to isliye mai...

Ravi, interrupting hapily:jee jee humare paas iski custody nahi hai kyunki humare paas time hi nahi tha aur dimaag se bhi nikal gaya tha. Agar ye jaana chahta hai to ise jaane dijiye apne dost ke saath,hume koi aitraaz nahi hai,haina Roop..

Roop(casually):haan haan, we have no problem.

 _Getting what type of people they were Commissioner sir first sighed deeply and then looked towards the poor boy who was trying to keep his anger bar on low mode but it was not possible for him as his anger was expressed in his teary red eyes to a conclusion finally Commissioner sir decided to release this bird from the cage of haunts.._

Commissioner,while looking towards Abhijeet:theek hai to fir mai ise bhi orphanage bhej deta hun,tumhe manzur haina Abhijeet.

Abhijeet,who was not expecting that but answered firmly:mujhe apna eklauta rishta nahi khona hai sir.

 _Commissioner sir really felt proud on this young boy who was having so much firmness in his eyes and voice though everyone knew from what he was going discussion ended there itself and Abhijeet went to Daya's house only to find him standing and waiting for him at the door step. Abhijeet's face glowed like a thousand watt bulb seeing report card in his buddy's ran towards him and asked him impatiently as..._

Abhijeet,happily:Daya kitne percentage mile tumhe?

Daya,while raising his collor:Boss 87%. Second in the class.

Abhijeet,loving tone:are wah!mera chotu to chah gaya(and remembering something) aur mujhe?(Seeing latter's smile turned it's shape as it covered sadness he asked him again)kya hua yaar ache nahi mile kya?

Daya(sadly):hmm you are failed!

Abhijeet(shocked):what! kuch bhi matlab ...(after sometimes) sachi mujhe itne kam...aisa kaise.

 _And now Daya could not control anymore. He laughed wholeheartedly turning Abhijeet's mouth open widewho angrily just hit on his his shoulder and was about to move when Daya caught his hands and said showing him his report card.._

Daya with a soft smile:Abhijeet Srivastav,96%,first in all three divisions not only in his class.

 _Abhijeet's eyes sparkled like anything he just shook his head disappointedly and took his report card from his buddy's hand and patted over his head angrily_

Abhijeet:budhu kahika pata nahi kab sudrega.

Daya:vo jab sudharna hoga to dekh lenge tum ye batao ab ki uncle ne kya kaha.

Abhijeet,victorious smile:deal done.

Daya,happily hugged Abhijeet:I LOVE YOU BOSS,I love you so very all I am not alone.

Abhijeet,also hugging him back:I love you too chotu magar ab bag bhare kal nikalna hai hume.

Daya,separating:theek hai to fir tum ghar hokar aao mai bhi apni bag bharke ready hota hun.

Abhijeet,smiling:ok chotu.

 _After this little convo both the buddies moved towards their respective homes to pack their necessary belongings..._

 **Abhijeet's house**

Abhijeet:kaka mujhe mera saman bharna hai aap kaha hai.

Shambhu:saman bharna hai magar kyun kaha jaa rahe hai?

Abhijeet:kaka vo mai(and he narrated him all) islie jaana hai.

Shambhu:magar baba...

Abhijeet,smiling:mai khush hun kaka bahot zyaada khush kyunki mai apne bhai ke saath hun.

Shambhu,teary smile:theek hai chaliye mai aapki madat kar deta hun.

 _And they went to outhouse to pack Abhijeet's belongings when Shambhu got one painting in that room._

Shambhu:baba aap ise kaise le jaenge yeh to vo log nahi rakhne denge.

Abhijeet,thinking for a while:Ek idea hai,yeh aap apne paas rakhlijiye aur haan kaka sambhal ke Daya ne di hai mujhe.

Shambhu,with a soft smile:jee baba bharosa rakhiye.

(ON OTHER SIDE)

Roop(happily):acha hua jo vo jaa raha hai.

Ravi(smiling):dekho na hume kuch karna bhi nahi pada aur vo chala bhi gaya.

Roop:hmm,vaise tumne un gundon ko phone karke bataya kya ki ab unhe unka kaam nahi karna hai.

Ravi(sadly):haan koshish ki magar koi bhi phone nahi utha raha.

Roop:theek hai badme dekh lenge.

(AN UNKNOWN PLACE)

Man1:jab tak kaam khatam na ho jae hume unka phone nahi uthana hai.

Man2:haan boss yehi sahi rahega.

Man1:kal hi un dono ko maarna hai hume.

ALL:yes boss..

 **Next day**

Abhijeet,while shouting:Daya teri tayari hui ya nahi jaldi hawaldar uncle bula rahe hai.

Daya,while opening the door:aye na boss kitne chila rahe ho.

Abhijeet,while moving down stairs:chaliye ab jaldi varna uncle datenge.

(and they both come down when Daya suddenly felt something wrong going to happen)

Daya:Abhi tum thik ho na.

Abhijeet(casually):haan bhai mujhe kya hona hai.

Daya(feeling strange);mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone vala hai.

Abhijeet(softly):Daya hosakta hai tumhara vehem ho aur chalo ab varna...

Hawaldar: Daya chalo jaldi.

Abhijeet,pulling him:dekha ab kaka bhi bula rahe hai chalo jaldi.

 _And the three moved in jeep of police force thinking all gona be right but who knows what faith has decided. Someone was behind the jeep and that someone was none other than one of the contract killing gang._

The man chasing called someone:haan boss yeh log shayad orphanage ki taraf hi ja rahe hai.

Boss:theek hai. Tumhe malum haina ki vaha par ek sunsaan ilaka aata hai bich main vahi par khel khatam kar dena.

Man,telling frightfully:magar boss gadi mein ek police vala bhi hai.

Boss:kya?(shocked but maintained) theek hai to fir use lalach de aur hata yahan se orphanage valon ko mai sambhalta hun theek hai.

Man,wickedly smile:jee huzur kaam ho jaega..(call cut)

 _The man chasing the jeep overtook the jeep and made it stop by putting his car in between. The jeep stopped with a jerk and our duo who were till now busy in talking got shocked seeing the same man Daya hitted in front of them_

 _Hawaldar angrily stepped out of the jeep and moved forward to scold the person in the car_

Hawaldar,angrily:tumhe dikhta nahi hai kya kyun gadi samne laake khadi kar di.

Man,while opening the passenger's seat:shant raho shant raho aur andar aake baitho mujhe kaam hai tumse.

Hawaldar:magar...

Man,sternly:andar aakar baitho.

 _Hawaldar does as the man says while duo also come out of the jeep with their bags on their shoulders and Abhijeet catches hand of Daya and moved a little ahead to hear the convo between the two and both the buddies were utterly shocked when they hear that the hawaldar was taking bribe from that snuby man and was ready to give them both to him. Duo hold eachother's hands tightly and move some steps behind when their eyes fell on a boulder and they both jump in the bushes and hide behind it._

Man,while getting out:theek hai to fir vo dono...(and he gets shocked after seeing duo nowhere so says angrily):kaha hai vo dono haan.

Hawaldar:jee mujhe nahi pata jee ke vo dono kaha hai.

Man,angrily:nahin pata toh dhundho na(and the search begins but our duo were hiding on a place from where they could never be seen)

 _After searching alot the man and hawaldar both gave up for they searched for nearly two hours so finally decided to go back and Abhijeet getting aware of it as was looking at them from bushes told Daya as.._

Abhijeet,still looking at them both:Daya dekh vo log jaarahe hai(and getting no reply he added as) yaar chal jaldi vo log baith bhi gae gadi mein(again no reply so turned to him finally and said) yaar Daya mai...(and his angry sentence got shut there itself as his chotu was sleeping there while placing his head on the bag so disappointedly Abhijeet waited for them both to move out completely.)

* * *

 **A/N SO guys ended it here Please do R and R**

 **Sifa: aapko kya answer mil gaya doll. Yaar dosti mein bhi toh alag alag relations hote justify karne ki zarurat nahi hai right! And aap bhi**

 **likhiye na duo stories. You will love to write baby doll.**

 **Riya dubey:haan beta jaan duo ko ek-do chapters mein bada kar dungi but please understand na ki title ke taur par mujhe unke sath bachpan mei**

 **bhi thoda bahot aur dikhana hai but yes I will make them grown up**

 **(THANKS TO BOTH OF YOU AND TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD. KEEP SUPPORTING)**

 **TC,JANHVI**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know guys ke main bahot late update deti hun but I am busy.**

 **Acha kuch reviews mein mujhe plots milen hai but they are not much cleared so pls first say what story you want from me na friends.**

 **Now about chapter...You have to read;)**

* * *

After their departure Abhijeet made Daya awake as..

Abhijeet,while shaking Daya:hey chotu chal jaldi nahin toh yahi pe reh jaenge.(seeing his eyes half opened) Are uth nahi to andhera ho jaega.(And this worked cause Daya got up and spranged on his feets)

Daya(asking):kya voh dono chale gae?

Abhijeet:haan (while coming out from their hiding place) Acha sun...tujhe malum hai kya ki orphanage kahan hai.

Daya,nodding in no:nahi mujhe nahi malum...abh kya Abhi.

Abhijeet(tensely):ab kya kya ab kya. Jis raaste par gaadi chal rahi thi vahin jaate hai straight. Kisise puch lenge.

Daya:hmm ok toh chalo.

(And they both start walking but to their bad luck it was really a long road with not a single person around them. It was night now and Daya had caught Abhijeet's hand when he suddenly stopped..)

Abhijeet(confused):kya hua Daya ruk kyun gaya.

Daya(looking into sky):Abhi voh dekho.(with this Abhijeet also looked towards sky and both were utterly delighted with such a seen in front of their many stars were twinkling in this night sky. Our duo were very much enlightened when suddenly Daya framed Abhijeet a question..)

Daya,still looking into sky:Abhi kya tumhe tumhare mom dad ki yaad nahi aati?

 **Aap chale toh gaye magar dil mein gum basakar**

 **Chuteya na ab dilse aapke yadon ka sagar.**

Abhijeet just looked at him with shocked eyes as he was really not expecting this but he composed himself and held Daya's both hands..

Abhijeet(smiled):kyun tumhe aarahi hai apne mom dad ki yaad.

Daya just lowered hid head and nodded in yes while two precious pearls fell from his eyes well noticed by his brother..

Daya(teary):mujhe toh bahot aati hai unki yaad pata nahi kaha honge.

Abhijeet,sighed deeply and replied his brother: Tumhe pata hai Daya mujhe sachi nahi pata ke maa baap kya hote hai. Tum to unke saath rahe ho maine toh unhe dekha bhi nahi.(he took a pause and closed his eyes) Tum jaante ho ki tumhare maata pita kaise the aur kaun the. Mai toh ye bhi nahi jaanta. Magar mai jab bhi sochta tha na ki mere maa baba kaise honge,samne bhagwaan ki tasweer aati thi aur dil kehta tha ki is duniya se jaakar har insaan us rab ke paas hi jaata hai aur rab toh sabse acha hai, mere maa baba ka khush hona toh banta hi hai.(now smiling softly) Daya bhagwaan ji jise acha samajhte hai na unhe jaldi apne paas bulalete hai magar humse dur nahi karte. Tumhare paas yaade toh haina yaar.

 **Aapke aashirwad toh hai humare saath magar,**

 **Aapka pyar sirf yadon mein hi aata huskar.**

Daya(seriously):yaade sab kuch deti hai.

Abhijeet(smiled softly):yaadein vo eklauti cheez hai jo humare saath humesha rehti hai aur agar vo kuch de na bhi sake toh bhi khushi zarur deti hai.

(This worked like a magic on Daya and his lips curved. They again started to walk on that lonely road. After some more minutes both felt tired walking so sat on a rock.)

Daya(tiredly): Abhi mujhe ab bahot bhukh lagi hai haan. Mai aur nahi chal sakta.

Abhijeet(tiredly):haan yaar mujhe bhi bahot bhukh lagi hai.(suddenly he saw a house infront of them) Vo dekho vahan ek ghar hai.

Daya,while standing up:Chalo chalkar puchte hai.

Abhijeet,also standing up:hmm chalo.

(And they both moved near the house and knocked on the door. A middle aged lady came outside and asked..)

Lady(confused): kaun ho tum dono?

Daya:jee hum raasta bhatak gae hai aur hume bahot bhukh bhi lagi hai. Kya aapke paas kuch khane ko milega?

Lady(angrily murmured):najane kaha kahase aajate hai.(but both heard it and now she said bit loudly) Are yahan humare paas kuch khaane ko nahi hai tum dono jao yahan se.(and she closed her door. Duo moved back slowly when they saw some more houses but got same results there.)

 **Humne duniya se ladna sikhana bhulkar,**

 **Aap toh chale gae hume unhe hi saupkar.**

Abhijeet(sitting on a rock);ab mujhe kuch bhi samajh nahi aaraha.

Daya(angrily):sab log bas apne hi baareme soch rahe hai. Itne bade ghar hai sabke fir bhi khane ko kuch nahi. Are hum bache hai ullu nahi.

Abhijeet,angrily stood up:ab hume hi kuch karna hoga.

Daya(confused):aur hum kya karenge?

(But what he got in return was a smirk and follow me sign so Daya followed Abhijeet and was shocked to discover that his buddy is trying to climb the walls of a big house so he pulled him down and asked as...)

Daya,angrily but slowly:tum pagal ho gae ho kya haan. Chori karne ki soch rahe ho

Abhijeet:to aur kya karu. Na toh hum robot hai aur na hi jaanwar. Dekho mai sirf thoda khana le aunga aur kuch nahi.

Daya,tensely:aur agar pakde gae toh?

Abhijeet,smiling:nahi pakde jaenge. Tum yahi pe rukna thik (and he moved up and jumped inside.)

(Seeing no one around he made his way inside the house through a big window and on tip of the toe started searching for kitchen.)

 **Ab hum bhi duniya ki rahon mein jhut jaenge,**

 **Ab hum bhi apni masumiyat bhul jaenge.**

(After a little more search,he found the kitchen and was going to enter when heard some foot steps and hid behind the curtain and then pat his head when heard a whisper as..)

Boy(whispering):kahan ho Abhi?(He also entered inside the kitchen when Abhijeet pulled him aside and asked him angrily..)

Abhijeet,angrily:tum yahan kyun aye.

Daya:toh kya tumhe akela vo chodo chalo jaldi kuch lekar yahan se. Agar koi uth gaya to bahot maar padegi.

Abhijeet:haan chalo.(and they took some bread pieces and a water bottle from there and went out of the house cautiously. After reaching out they both started eating and drank water satisfying their tummy.)

Daya:Ahan!barson ki bhuk mit gai aisa lag raha hai.

Abhijeet(thinking something):hmm

Daya(naughtily):kya soch rahe ho kahi mujhe thankyou card toh nahi dena tumhe.

(Suddenly somethimg striked Abhijeet's mind and he exclaimed as...)

Abhijeet,suddenly exclaimed:ek minute kya kaha tumne card (jumping) oh yes! yeh mujhe pehle kyun nahi sujha.

Daya(confused):kyaa..?

Abhijeet,happily:yehi ki us din ek aadmi ne mujhe apna card diya tha aur kaha tha ki agar kabhi mujhe zarurat pade toh use call kardu.

 **Hume maaf karna kyonki hum aapki shiksha bhul jaenge,**

 **Hum bhi ab duniya kehlaenge.**

Daya,disappointedly:tum jante hona ki hume uske liye phone chahiye hoga aur PCO ke liye paise lagte hai.

Abhijeet(causually):itna kya hai kisise paise maang lenge.

Daya,teasing tone:acha aur aapko lagta hai ki log aapko paise denge.(seeing Abhijeet's down head he told him softly as...) Hume vapas yahi karna hoga Abhi.

(Abhijeet was not willing to do this again. Two precious pearls rolled down his cheeks. To console him Daya hugged him and rubbed his hair softly while Abhijeet murmured as..)

Abhijeet(crying):mai chor nahi hun Daya.

Daya(patting his head):mai jaanta hun magar is bar ye sab mai karunga.(This shocked Abhijeet and he separated himself while Daya continued as..) haan mai hi karunga.

Abhijeet,shocked:magar..

Daya,seriously:hum bhai hai Abhijeet aur us hisab se kal chori mai hi karunga.(Abhijeet got a teary smile and he hugged his bear and whispered in his ears..)

Abhijeet,whispered:Happy Birthday my Chotu.

Daya,shocked:tumhe yaad tha ki kal mera birthday hai.

Abhijeet(casually):haan aur time dekha tha maine us ghar ki ghadi mein. Barah bajne ko dus minute the.I am sorry Daya mai tujhe kuch de nahi paunga yaar.

Daya:oh Abhi maine kab kaha ki mujhe gift chahiye mujhe bas ye janamdin tumhare saath bitana hai.(And they separated and Abhijeet sat on his bag and Daya placed his head in his lap and taking support of rock Abhijeet started patting in his head while both the buddies moved to a land of dreams...)

 **Hum aapse gila nahi rakhte aap bhi na rakhna.**

 **Hume bas aise hi dobara janam dena.**

* * *

 **A/N So guys kaisa raha hope acha hoga.**

 **Sifa:dear aap zarur likh sakte ho. Upar jo login option hai use apne google acount se login karlena. If you are using mobile then niche Destop/Tablet option aaega aur agar PC use karte ho den all is good. I am waiting beta jaan ki aap atleast PM hi kardo.**

 **Thanks to everyone those who reviwed.**

 **TC,JANHVI**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dear friends. Back with your wish completed.**

 **Duo are big at the ending of this chapter. Happy!**

 **Chalo if happy then read further...**

* * *

Next day arose and duo get in search of PCO. They wanted to call that unknown well wisher who gave that card to Abhijeet. After searching for a little more time Daya saw a PCO boot near by and shouted Abhijeet's name...

Daya,excited:Abhi..vo dekho PCO boot.(hearing his name Abhijeet turns towards Daya and looking at the same direction got much happy to discover that their search is atlast over. So he ran towards Daya and spoke)

Abhijeet,happily:chal yaar atleast mil to gaya.(now looked at Daya who was looking a little sad) Oye tujhe kya hua?

Daya silently replied:Paise?

Abhijeet smilingly replied: Nahi karni padegi tujhe chori...

Daya instantly cut him: matlab?

Abhijeet,making face:tu kabhi to puri baat sunliya kar(and seeing later angry concluded as) Are vo raaste mein mandir gaye the na tab maine chupke se vahan se utha liye.(his voice decreased as he told)

Daya,shocked:Abhi mandir se paise liye tumne?

Abhijeet,while nodding:hmm..vo Bhagwaan kya karenge paison ka yeh sochkar le liye.

Daya silently forwarded his hand which was then held by Abhijeet and both entered the boot while Abhijeet called on the number on the card. Soon the phone got picked up and a voice came as..

Man:Hello,kaun bol raha hai.

Abhijeet:Hello jee mai Abhijeet bol raha hun. Aapko yaad hai kya ki ek mahine pehle mai aapse mila tha tab aapne mujhe apna card diya tha aur..

Man:Ek minute beta kahin aap vahi toh nahi jo mujhse takrae the?

Abhijeet,happily:jee, jee mai vahi hun.

Man,confused:kya hua beta aapko kisine kuch kiya kya?

Abhijeet:jee vo mai(and he narrated him all and concluded as...) Ab mujhe bilkul malum nahi ki mai kaha hun aur yahan par log bhi bahut kam hai. Aap please aajaiye na.

Man:jee mai abhi aata hun magar aap vahan se hilna nahi ok.

Abhijeet,smiling:jee theek hai.

(And the line got cut and Duo came out where as Daya asked what happened on the call and Abhijeet narrated him all and both sat in a nearby shed. After a little while a man came there and stood besides duo..)

Man,confused:Aap Abhijeet hai kya beta?

Duo stood up and Abhijeet replied:jee haan mai hi Abhijeet hun aur aap vahi uncle hai na?

Man,smiled:jee, tum chaloge kya dono mere saath,mere gha.

Daya,smiled:uncle hum kyun nahi chalenge,zarur chalenge hum.

Abhijeet,confused:magar uncle aapne pata kaise lagaya ki hum yahan par hi milenge aapko.

Man,proud on that sharp mind :kyunki beta mai Mumbai se police inspector Jagan hun aur uss din Nashik apne kisi kaam ke liye aaya tha.

Daya,exclaimed:sachi aap police vaale hai?

Jagan:ji beta ab chale?

(And trio get into the car and set on their new destination 'MUMBAI'. It takes two hours for them to reach Mumbai and to come to Jagan's house.)

Jagan,smiling:aao bacho andar aao.(Duo enter inside slowly and examined whole house with their small house. Seeing them like this Jagan smiled softly and called his wife telling her as..)

Jagan,smiling: Sharda dekho kaun aaya hai..(Sharda came out and was really happy/shocked to see the two angels sitting in front of her eyes.)

Sharda,happily:aap ye..

Jagan smiling cut her:haan humare bete hi hai ab se.

(Sharda got happy and hugged duo who hugged her back confusingly but they could really feel the sooth in her hug. A mother's care was there. After sometime they separated)

Sharda,cupping there faces:vaise aapka naam kya hai bachon.

Daya,confused: mera naam Daya hai aur iska aap roo kyun rahe ho.

Sharda: Kyun ki mujhe apne bete mil gae na isliye. Acha ab aap dono jaakar haath mun dholo tab tak mai khana lagati hun.

(Duo nodded and went inside but while coming out they saw a photo frame and were shocked to see the boy in the frame. It was a look a like of Abhijeet . They both held it in their hands and a voice came from behind...)

Jagan: Mera beta hai vo. Bilkul tumhare jaise hi dikhta tha.(seeing confusion in later's eyes) Haan tha. Ek accident mein mara gaya. Us din jab maine tumhe dekha to mujhe vishwaas hi nahi hua magar maine khudko sambhala aur tumhe vo apna card diya. Police ki naukri bhi na.. Kher jo bhi hua mai bahot khush hi ki hume apna beta mil gaya.

Sharda,smiling: Aur uske saath bhagwaan ne ek aur pyara tofa diya hai hume.(she went towards Daya and kissed on his forehead.)

Abhijeet,silently asked: aur agar mai aapke bete jaisa nahi dikhta toh..toh kya fir bhi aap mujhe apna card dete?

(Jagan was shocked with this query. Yes if he would be an ordinary boy he would have not given him his card. He stood there silently.)

Abhijeet, smiled sadly: Mujhe mera jawab mil gaya.(He was teary but didn't wanted to cry so left out without a word and Daya also a little bit angrily left out behind him. As he came out he saw Abhijeet standing in the veranda so came near him and said...)

Daya,sighed: Tum bahar kyun aaye?

Abhijeet,without looking at him: Aise hi.

Daya:tum jaante hona ki duniya mein jab apne parae ban jaate hai tab parae logonka kya. Kyun khudko takleef pohochaneki. Andar chalo.

Abhijeet,didn't moved but said: Dum ghutega Daya mera andar. Vo mujhe apne bete jaisa pyaar karenge mai jaanta hun magar vo dono mujhe vo haq nahi denge jo mai bachpan se chahta aaraha hun.

Daya,deeply sighed: un aunty ke sine se lagkar mujhe bhi apni maa ki yaad aa gai. Jaadu hoti hai maa ye chiz. Haan shayad mai bhi unhe kabhi apni maa ke upar ka darja nahi de paunga magar (smiled softly) magar mai khush rahunga.

Abhijeet,also smiled: hmm mai bhi.

Daya,naughty: acha jee to fir bahar kyun aae.

Abhijeet,silently: hume kisi matlab ke liye laya gaya hai ye ehsaas kafi hota hai Daya takleef mehsus hone ke liye. Mai isliye bahir nahi aye ki unhone mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya balki isliye bahir aaya kyunki mai apni takleef unke samne laana hi nahi chahta tha. Mai kisi maa ke dil ko nahi dukha sakta aur na hi kisi baap ke dil to takleef pohocha sakta hun.

Daya obsereved his words silently and then said: Tum bahot uljhi hui paheli ho yaar.

Abhijeet,naughtily: Jise aapko suljhana hai.

Daya,teasing:acha jee?

Abhijeet,naughtily:haan jee...(and both burst out laughing while the two spectators behind them smiled looking at the maturity of the two at this age itself)

 _Time ran with it's own speed. No one knew when the cute duo became strong,tall and handsome as well. Yes some things happened which really shook their lives. Jagan was killed in an encounter after three years and Sharda passed away in that shock. A mother though she was. Both Abhijeet and Daya didn't even cried for a second in that heart breaking situation. They were just given free education by the government and sympathy. But aur duos rejected all. They were also of self respect. They did part time jobs and carried their didn't had to leave their house as it was owned by Jagan and not by government. However our duos can never going to change.._

Abhijeet,angrily:dekh agar mere paanch ginne se pehle tum nahi uthe to mai tumhare upar paani gira dunga.

Daya,laughed:hun tum aur mujhpe paani giraoge. Girana magar mai nahi uthunga good night.

Abhijeet,irritated: Don't underistimate the power of your uncommon brother...1...2...3...4 Daya ab tu Gaya and...5 _Splash!Splash!Splash_

Daya,got up hurriedly: Yeh bhi koi..tarrreeka haai uuthaane kaa. Iitnni thanddi mai.

Abhijeet:Vo sab gaya dustbin mein tu uth aur jaakar naha samjha.

Daya,pleading: Nahi Boss itni thandi mein nahi(folding his hands..)

Abhijeet,while moving out of the room:You have ten minutes mr. Daya otherwise I will move for my college get down soon.

Daya,shouted: Pagal hogae ho kya sirf dus minute. Oh no! (And he started hurring and in that fell from bed) Ouch iske chakar mai sachi mein mera kam tamam hone wala hai.(he got up and moved to the bathroom when at the same time one loud laugh echoed in the house. It was none other than Abhijeet who was watching his brother's antics from outside,waiting for his chotu to go in bathroom so that he could laugh..)

* * *

 **A/N: toh batao kisko kisko acha laga.  
**

 **Guys please do R and R ...Silent readers aap bhi acha**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed in cute cute words.**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Namaste Behen aur Bhaiyo,**

 **Badehi kam shabdon mein aapko padhate hai iss saal ki lok priya kahani.**

 **Yeh...**

* * *

Abhijeet,angrily: Dekha Chotu teri wajah se kitni der ho gai.

Daya,irritated: Dekho pehle toh mai ab bada ho gaya hun aur dusri baat maine nahi kaha tha ki mujhe der se uthao. Aaj mera pehla din hai college mai aur dekho mai hi late aaraha hun.

Abhijeet,angrily: Ab apni bakwaaz band karo aur jaakar notice board pe apna naam dekho.

Daya: Haan jaaraha hun dekhne. ( He went from there.. Daya was in the same college in which Abhijeet was there. As soon as he went Abhijeet's friends cane near Abhijeet.

Rahul(Abhijeet's friend): Are Abhijeet ye kaun tha tumhare saath.

Abhijeet,looking at the direction where Daya was: Bhai hai mera. Aaj pehla din hai na uska college mein isliye notice board ke paas gaya hai.

Ariyan(AF): Bhai,(smiled) Lagta toh nahi. Bahot farak hai tum dono mai. Tum maa pe gaye ho (teasing) yaa papa pe?

Abhijeet,absent minded: Pata nahi.

Ariyan,didn't heard as he said slowly: Kya?

Abhijeet,getting what he said: Nahi nahi kuch nahi. Tum logonko lectures nahi hai kya?

Dosson: Haina inn logon ko vahi toh keh raha tha ki tumhe bhi bulaye. Magar ye dekho dono yahin pe chipak gae. Hunh!( Pulling them) Chao tum dono yahan se.

Abhijeet: Tum log aage niklo mai aaraha hun.(The three nodded and went from there whereas Daya called Abhijeet)

Daya,loudly: Abhijeet.. Yahan aao.

Abhijeet,reaching there: Haan bol kya hua?

Daya showing him his name on the board: Iss classroom ka way batao.

Abhijeet,looking at the number: Vo dekh sidha jaa aur sidiyon ko chadhkar left le aajaega ok.

Daya: hmm thik hai toh chalo chalta hun.

Abhijeet: Haan mai bhi aur sun break time mein canteen mein mil.(naughtily) Bye Chotu.( And he ran from there)

Daya,angrily: Hunh! (And then smiled unknowingly)

After some time everyone Daya came in the canteen and started searching for Abhijeet. When his eyes fell on the second last table he saw his brother sitting there with his friends. He went there hesitantly and stood in front of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet,getting up: Are Daya tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha. Baitho na.

Daya,hesitant: Magar Abhijeet..

Dosson,casually: Are baitho baitho. Hum tumhe khane nahi vale.( Daya smiled a bit and then sat on the chair while Abhijeet took a chair from another table and sat on that.)

Abhijeet,smiling: Daya ye hai Dosson, yeh hai Ariyan aur ye hai Rahul and guys ye hai Daya.( all shook their hands and Abhijeet asked) Toh bata bhai kaisa gaya aaj ka din.

Daya,excitingly: Aaj ka din toh bahot acha gaya boss. Vo kuch seniors na kuch bachon ki ragging kar rahe the hostel ke niche. Mai apni next class room dhundhte dhundhte vaha par pohoch gaya. Maine un logon ko aisa samag sikhaya hai ki pucho mat. Principal ko hi le aya vahan pe. Unke parents ko bulaya gaya hai kal. Aur jo ladka tha na jiske saath ragging ho rahi thi vo mera classmate hai. Mera bahot acha dost ban gaya hai.

Ariyan: Daya kya tumhe un raggers ke naam malum hai.

Daya,remembering: Haan ek ka naam Sunny tha,dusre ka naam Ankit aur teesre ka naam..hmm haan Parth,Parth tha teesre ka naam.

Abhijeet,shocked: Parth?

Daya,casually: Haan Parth. Kyun kya hua?

Abhijeet: Daya kahin vo Parth Malhotra toh nahi.

Daya,silently: Nahi Abhi aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Vo toh Nashik mein tha na. Yahan kaise aasakta hai.

Rahul,confused: Yeh tum log kiski baat kar rahe ho haan.

Abhijeet,smiled: Nahi kisiki nahi. Tum log jaldi batao kya khaoge.( All gave their respective orders ) Chalo chalke leke aate hai.

Rahul,while getting up: Haan chal.( And both went from there.)

Dosson,smiling: Vaise Daya lagta nahi ki tum dono bhai ho.

Daya,smiled as well: Haan hum sage bhai nahi hai. Ek saath pade bade hai na toh isliye ek dusre ko bhai maante hai. Haan magar hum ekdusre ko sage bhai se bhi upar maante hai.

Ariyan,innocently: So sweet yaar. Mujhe bhi ek behen hai.

Dosson,teasing: JIske saath sahab ladte rehte hai.

Ariyan,angrily: Hun bich ka bandar.

Dosson,angry: ab jo sach hai vo sach hai samjhe Ari.

Ariyan,irritated: Haan haan samajh gaya mere baap.( Daya started laughing and the two also smiled seeing him laughing. Till then Abhijeet and Rahul came back.)

Abhijeet: Chalo dosto jiska jiska jo hai vo lelo.

Rahul,childishly: Haan aur nahi toh kya. Zara madat karde aisa kuch nahi. Itni lambi line mein khada karke lete bhi nahi. Bhagwaan kaise dost hai yeh.

Daya,smiled: Rahul kya isliye Abhijeet ne tumhe nautanki kaha tha.

Rahul,confused: Matlab.

Daya,teasing: Matlab yeh ki kabse vahan par sirf do hi ladke the aur vo tum dono the toh line kaha se hui bhai.( And all started laughing while Rahul shook hands with Daya and said)

Rahul,smiling: Welcome to team mr. Daya.( Daya just smiled and after eating all went to their respective lectures)

At night duo came home from their work as Abhijeet was a RJ and his time was from 7 pm till 8:30pm. Daya used to teach defence tricks in the boxing school and his timings were also some what same. They came back home and went directly to their rooms. They freshed up them selves and came back on dinning table.

Abhijeet kept the food in microware and after sometimes served the hot food brought from dhaba as first Daya used to cook but today none of them had time for it. They both sat on the dinning table and started to eat when Daya spoke..

Daya,smiling: Abhi tumhare dost to bade ache hai yaar. Bahot jaldi unhone mujhe apni team mein leliya.

Abhijeet,smiling as well: Haan Daya pata us waqt tumne mujhe boss kaha tha. Ye three idiots class mein jaakar mujhe chidane lage us chiz par.

Daya,laughing: Hahahaha bapre. Un logonko bilkul ego nahi hai yaar. Mast bindaas bande hai vo,

Abhijeet laughing: Yaar hasa mat aur chup chap khana kha.

Daya like an obedient kid: Jee mere pyare boss.( And what he got in return was a pat on his head.)

Next morning arose and Daya and Abhijeet were going with their friends to their respective classroom

Rahul,naughtily: Kya Ari tujhe kya lagta hai BOSS ye film hit gai ya flop.

Ariyan,naughtily: Are bhai mujhe film ka to nahi pata magar humare group mein jo boss hai na vo toh bada hit hai. Class mein bhi aur Ghar mein bhi.

Abhijeet,angrily: Ab bas bhi karo tum log. Kitna chidaoge. Aaj Dosson nahi aya nahi toh uske saath milke na tum logon ki khub pitai karta.( He was saying all this while walking backwards so couldn't see who was there behind him which resulted into a hit with the woman behind. Her purse fell down and Abhijeet apologized without seeing her face.)

Abhijeet,guitily picking up her purse: Sorry aunty maine dekha..( And his words chocked as looked up to give the purse. He was so shocked to see this woman here. He can never forget her.)

Woman,smiled: It's ok beta no problem.( She took her purse and went in the principal's cabin where as Abhijeet stood their very much shocked.)

Abhijeet,shockingly whispered: Mrs. Malhotra?

Ariyan,confused: Jeet vahan kyun ruka hai aajana. ( This broke Abhijeet's trance and he went back)

Abhijeet: Guys tum log aage badho mai aaraha hun thodi der mein.( And he started running behind that woman)

Rahul,confused: Are magar kaha jaa raha hai.

Abhijeet,loudly: Aajaunga mai Rahul tum log aage bado.( And he completely disappeared from the seen)

Ariyan: Chal agar usne kaha hai vo aaega to aajaega.

Rahul: hmm chal.( And both also went to their lectures)

Here Abhijeet followed that woman to Principal's cabin and when she entered inside he waited outside in try to hear what her name really was..

(In cabin)

Principal: Come in mrs. Malhotra. Aapke bete Parth ne toh ab had hi kar di hai.

Roop: See principal I know it magar...( their conversation continued)

(Outside cabin)

Abhijeet,shocked: Matlab mai sahi tha. She is Roop Malhotra and he was her son Parth Malhotra. My God ab mai kya karu. Haan inka picha karke inke ghar ka pata lagata hun. Shayad Shambhu kaka miljae aur agar nahi mile toh. Nahi mujhe dhundhna hoga. I have to be back.

( Saying so he dialled one number)

Abhijeet: Hello Ari. Yaa I know ki lecture mein ho magar abhi ke abhi mujhe bahar milo... Milo toh sahi phir batata hun.

( After saying so he reached out and saw Ariyan coming there running.)

Ariyan,confused: Kya hua aise achanak kyun bulaya? Pata hai kya kya bahane karke aaraha hun.

Abhijeet,smiled: Haan yaar jaanta hun magar kaam hi kuch aisa hai. See I need your bike. Mai promise karta hun ki che baje se pehle le aaunga.

Ariyan,confused: Magar tumhe bike kyun chahiye?

Abhijeet,irritated: Yaar tu bahot sawal puchta hai. Kahan na ki college chutne se pehle laa dunga. Acha sun Daya ko batana ki mai direct ab use ghar par hi milunga. Vo humse aada ghanta jaldi chutta hai na. Canteen mein bata dena.

Ariyaan,frustrated: Jaane do. Tum aur tumhara ulta dimaag.(Forwarding the keys) Batadunga mai. Yeh pakdo chabi. Licence hai ki nahi.

Abhijeet,going: Tere jaisa nahi hun mai.

Ariyan: hun! Mera lecture miss kara diya. Pagal ladka.( And he went back again whereas Abhijeet near the gate waiting for Roop to come out)

* * *

 **A/N Hello...Atlast hum mil hi gae.**

 **Holi ke holiday ka acha fayda uthaya na maine. One more achi khabar I have..**

 **Memories ka agla chapter I am posting today double dhamaka. Hahaahha..**

 **Do R and R all my friends.**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Guys I am back with a twist..**

 **Acha iss baar reviews pehle se kam mile hai toh please review dena okk. Just a small wish...**

 **Now the chappy**

* * *

After seeing Roop coming down Abhijeet showed himself engrossed in his mobile. When she sat in her car and started he also started his bike and followed her. It was nearly 30 minutes away from the college. Not much far away...

As she got down Abhijeet stopped his bike. He was very far from her so she didn't even thought of someone chasing her. She entered inside the big bungalow gate and a watchman closed it behind her..

Abhijeet saw that it was a big bungalow with cream colour and white decoration. It was much big than the one where he used to stay before. He got off his bike and went near the gate. As soon as he went there the watchman asked him...

Watchman,strictly: Kaun se aap?

Abhijeet,finding a reason: Aa..vo mai..vo..haan mujhe Shambhu kaka se milna hai.(observing) Yahin pe kaam karte hai na vo.

Watchman,nodding in no: Naahi beta idar pe koi Shambhu kaam nahi kart se. Tum kaahe humare dimaag ka bhajiya karat ho. Jaiyo idhar se. (pushing him out)

Abhijeet: Are magar meri baat toh suniye.. Are.. are suniye toh.

Watchman,angrily: dekho bhaiya hum ab javat hai. Tum bhi jao ni.(with this he entered inside and closed the gate again. Abhijeet jerked his head frustratingly and murmured)

Abhijeet,in angry low murmur: Toh ab Mumbai mein bhi aagaye ye log. Nahi mujhe vapas Nashik jaana hi hoga. Magar kaise mai aise bich mein hi..Kuch sochna do filhaal toh vapas chalta hun nahi toh Ari aur Chotu bahot naraaz honge. (and shaking his head disappointedly he started the bike again and drove off to college)

 _In College Canteen_

Rahul,tensely:Kahan gaya hai kuch nahi bataya kya usne.

Ariyan as well tensed: Nahi na yaar. Pata nahi kahan gaya hai. Yaar pehle toh aisa kabhi nahi hua.

Rahul,doubtfully: Kahi Daya ko toh nahi malum?

Ariyaan,angrily: Use maine khud bataya tha lunch time mei ke sahab kahi chale gae hai use raat ko milenge.

Rahul,grinting: Najane yeh ladka kya kar raha hai.( Just then Abhijeet enters.)

Abhijeet,loudly: Ari catch.(he threw the key over Ariyan who catched it easily but then stood up and started as..)

Ariyan,angrily: Tumhe koi akal shakal hai bhi sachmein ya sab sirf teachers ke saamne shining maarte ho.

Rahul,angry as well: Aur nahi to kya uss Parth ke mummy ke piche kyun gae the tum aur gae toh gae kahan the.

Abhijeet,looking all over the canteen: Are tum log dheere bolo aur baitho pehle dekho pura canteen dekh raha hai humari taraf.(And looking around the two sat down embarresment.)

Rahul,pulling Abhijeet on chair to sit: tum uss Roop Malhotra ke piche kyun gae the.

Abhijeet,smiling: Abhi tumhe mai yeh baat nahi bata sakta. Jab batane ka dil kare bata dunga,ok.

Ariyan,looking down: tension hoti hai yaar.

Abhijeet smiled and said while going behind both of them and putting his hands on their shoulders: Kaise ho yaar tumlog. Sirf do saal mein jaan laga li.

Rahul,angrily: Toh kya tumne nahi lagai. Aur vaise bhi tumhi ne kaha tha pehle vale din ki agar dosti ki hai toh umar bhar nibhaoge.(Smiled) Ab hum tumhe yeh bata rahe hai ke hum bhi koi kache khiladi nahi hai.

Ariyan,nodding: Sme here.(and both received a slap on their head.)

Abhijeet:kabhi nahi sudhroge tum log. Acha mai nikalta hun mujhe kaam par jaana hai.

Ariyan: are kuch kha ke jana Jeet.

Abhijeet,negatively: Nahi yaar bahot late ho jaunga. Mujhe abhi nikalna padega. So see you tomorrow guys.

Rahul:Bye man.

Ariyan: Bye buddy.

Abhijeet: Bye gadho.(and he ran away from there while the two were shocked)

Rahul,chewing tone: ise na mai kal bahot ache se dekhunga.

Ariyan,getting up: Filhal petrol ko dekhte hai chal.(and both went out)

 _At night in duo's home_

Daya was waiting impatiently for Abhijeet cause he had not even messaged him about where he was going or at what time he was going to come. He got to know all when Ariyan told him. He looked at the wall clock which was striking 10 am. Suddenly he heard door opening voice and gazed at the door fiercely. A man well known to him entered inside very tiredly and ordered as..

Abhijeet,while removing his shoes: Yaar Daya paani la na please.( Daya went from there stamping his foot angrily to bring water) Ise kya hua.(He removed his shoes and socks and sat on the couch while holding his head)

(Daya came and saw Abhijeet like that. He sighed a little and held the glass of water in front of Abhijeet.)

Daya,sternly: Yeh lo. Paani piyo. Mai sar daba deta hun.

Abhijeet ,smiled: Abhi baat nahi kar rahe the aur abhi sar dabaoge. Na baba na kahi gala daba diya aapne toh?

Daya,angrily hit him: Kahan gae the tum bina batae kisiko? Pata hai kiitna tension mein tha mai. Bata ke nahi ja sakte the kya. Aur aaj itni der kyun ho gai tumhe? Sar mein dard bhi hai. Kya hua kya haan jo tum...

Abhijeet,cutting him: Are bas bas kitna bolte ho Daya. Vo aaj Radio pe ACP Pradyuman ka interview tha na toh bahot bhaga daud hui.(with sparkling eyes) Aaj mai apne idol se mila yaar Daya.(looking at Daya who was smiling) I was really nervous kyunki interview mujhe lena tha aur usi mein unhone mujhse mera naam pucha and I was completely blank. Thank God ki tab mike on nahi encouraged me though. Aur fir sab thik ho gaya but you know na ki vo sir kaise hai. (hatefully) Itna gussa ata hai na unpar. Extra shift laga di. Bate kar kar ke gala sukh gaya mera,hunh!

Daya,smiling: ACP sir se toh mujhe bhi milna tha Abhi. Acha vo chodo dopahar ko kahan pe chale gae the.

Abhijeet,in low tone: Daya maine khana kha liya hai. Mai fresh hoke aata hun tum coffee bana lo fir terrace pe chalkar baat karenge.(with this he got up and Daya confusingly went in kitchen to make coffee)

(After sometime Daya came back with two mugs and saw terrace door already opened so went upstairs only to find Abhijeet looking at the night looked at him for a while and then went forward and stood besides him)

Daya,silently: Yeh lo (giving him the mug) Hawa bahot tez hai nahi?

Abhijeet,smiled: hmm hai toh (sipping his coffee)

Daya,softly: ab toh bata sakte ho na?

Abhijeet looked at him and then started in low tone: Mrs. Malhotra se mila mai aaj (Daya shocked) Vo Parth unhi ka beta hai. Vo log Mumbai shift ho gae hai. Mujhe Shambhu kaka se milna tha aur ye bhi janna tha ke kahi unhone vo zamin bungalow bech toh nahi diya. Isliye mai unke piche gaya. Vo ab pehle se bahot amir hai. Kaka se toh nahi mil saka mai magar vo vaha pe ab kaam nahi karte yeh pata lagaliya hai maine.

Daya,shocked: Yeh log Mumbai mein kyun aae hai?

Abhijeet,nodding in no: Pata nahi yaar magar..magar mai Nashik jaane ki soch raha hun.

Daya,confused: Nashik magar ab kyun.

Abhijeet,stared his mug: Kyunki saari paheliya,saari guthiya vahi par suljhegi. Tab toh chota tha kuch jaanta nahi tha magar ab nahi.(angrily) Mai un logon ko unke kiye ki saza dilana chahta hun. Mera maa baap ka kya hua aur unki asli kahani saari uss bungalow mein chipi hui hai. I just have to go there. I have to dig out my past.

Daya,firmly: Iss sab mein mai tumhara pura saath dunga Abhijeet. Its all because of you that I am here right now. Mai bhi unko saza dilana chahta hun Abhijeet. Unhone tumse aur tumhare saath saath mujhse bhi mera bachpan china hai. I will not leave them.

Abhijeet: Haan magar uske liye vahan pe jaana hoga mujhe par iss sab kaam ke chakar mai..

Daya,suddenly: ek raasta hai.

Abhijeet,alert: kya?

Daya: Parth.. hum usse pata laga sakte hai uski family ke baare mein.

Abhijeet,smiled: are haan yeh toh maine socha hi nahi. Agar mai Parth se dosti karu toh vo mujhe shayad sab bata de.

Daya,negatively: Haan magar yeh Parth bahot akdu hai vo kisiko bhi apna dost nahi banaega.

Abhijeet,smiled: uspar bhi ek iilaj hai.

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet,turning: Parth ke dhokebaaz dost..(And both shared a hi-fi)

Daya: acha agar yeh planning ho gai ho toh ek apple kha ke soo jaana. I know ki tumne kuch nahi khya.

Abhijeet,shocked: tumhe kaise pata.

Daya,proudly: oh hello tum itne thake hue aae the ki khana kya yeh bhi pata chal raha tha ki tumne paani bhi nahi piya hai.

Abhijeet,moving down: Dramebaaz kahika,hunh!

* * *

 **A/N So kaisa laga yeh chapter please mujhe batana.**

 **Mujhe batane keliye you have to press or click on review option,then type whatever you want,negative as well as positive. Aur aapka review mere paas pohoch jaega. Dhanyavad..**

 **Do R AND R ALL MY FRIENDS AND DUO LOVERS.**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mere reviews ki toh century ho gai hehehe..**

 **A Very Big Thanks to all of you..  
**

 **Ab next chapter mein thode bahot raaz khulne vale hai Roop aur Ravi ke so ab padhna start kare guys...**

 **Have a happy reading..**

* * *

Next Day at college

Parth,angrily catching collor of a boy: Dekh ladke firse humse panga na lene varna isse bhi buri halat kar dunga.(and he left him and started walking off. Five boys who were watching all this came in front and one of them gave hand to that boy..)

Daya,in concern giving him hand: Thik ho Varun.(the boy named Varun catched his hand and stood up but was again going to fall when Dosson held him)

Dosson,carefully: Sambhal ke dost.(Varun looked at him and started looking down while now standing straight.)

Daya,patting his back: Yaar tujhe uss din hi kaha tha na ki samna kar inn logon ka.

Varun,angrily: Kaise samna karu unn ka pura group hai aur Parth uss group ka leader. Sab uske piche piche uski parchai bane firte hai magar usske paison ke liye sirf.

Daya,showing him his injuries: Acha toh inn sab ka kya haan. Vo sab chod aur chal tu mere saath.

Varun,angrily leaving from there: Mujhe kisiki humdardi nahi chahiye please leave me alone.(and he went from there while Daya went behind him)

Abhijeet,tensed: Iss Parth ke baare mein pata kaise lagau yaar.

Rahul after thinking for a while: Maine bahot baar uske doston ko ek club mein dekha hai.

Abhijeet,alert: Kaunse club mein?

Rahul: Gaming club tha vo Jeet. Yahin par hai paas mein.

Dosson,inerrupting: Haan magar tumhe vahan har sunday ko jaana saath vo log tumhe milaenge zarur par..

Abhijeet completing his sentence: Uske liye mujhe unhe harana hoga aur mai unhe zarur haraunga.

Ariyan,nodding: hmm toh chalo tayari karo kal shaam ko saath baje tumhe nikalna hai.

Abhijeet: Haan chalo na..

 _Next evening at club_

Angat laughing: Hahaha dekha Sanjeet yeh rani meri ho gai.

Sanjeet,making a face: Hunh ! dekho ab yeh white meri hai.(and with that he played a rebound with the striker.)

Angat laughed as Sanjeet missed it: Hahaha dekh bachu carrom koi bachon ka khel nahi hai. Uske liye mere jaise experts chahiye.

A Boy from behind: Main koshish karke dekh lun janab.

Angat looking behind: Tum kaun ho bhai?

Abhijeet: Abhijeet,Abhijeet naam hai mera. Agar aap kahe toh ek aur game ho jae mere saath.

Angat,proudly: kyun nahi magar mai hi jitunga.

Abhijeet,smiled while sitting on the opposite chair: Dekhte hai.(And they started playing but Abhijeet's _l_ uck was much good. He got the queen in the very first round and then won the match after five six shots..)

Angat,angrily got up: Aisa kaise ho gaya..

Abhijeet,smiled and got up: Bas ho gaya.(and he was going to leave when a boy stopped him outside.)

Himanshu smiled and forwarded his hand: Hi..Myself Himanshu aur tum shayad Abhijeet right.

Abhijeet,gave a victory smile: My self Abhijeet magar tum kaun ho.

Himanshu: Mai tumhare college ke sabse famous group ka ladka.

Abhijeet,showing fake confusion: vahi Parth ka group.

Himanshu,showing displeasing face: Haan haan vahi..vo chodo tum andar chalo.

Abhijeet: andar kyun tumhare dost hai kya?

Himanshu: haan ab chalo.(and they both went inside and Abhijeet saw five boys sitting around the table)

Boy1: Are aao Abhijeet,baitho.(Abhijeet sat beside them and a boy asked him)

Boy2: Tum humare team ka hissa banoge.

Abhijeet: vo kyun?

Himanshu: Hume tum jaise hi carrom khelne vaale logon ki zarurat hai. Hum paise lagakar matches khelte hai magar tumne aaj jise haraya hai usse har jaate hai. That's why we need you.

Boy named Heram: Yes aur issilye hum tumhe yahan lae hai.

Abhijeet,feeling his plan on track: Vo sab toh theek hai magar college mai tum log mujhe nahi jaante aur na mai tumhe.(seeing them confused) Mai Parth se baat nahi karna chahta kyunki usse meri reputation kharab ho jaegi college mein issliye.

Himanshu: Haan haan samajh gaya vaise bhi vo yahan par nahi aaega aur college mein hum log sambhal lenge.

Abhijeet,smiled: Thanks toh ab mai niklu?

Heram: haan haan kyun nahi bas next sunday jaldi aana..

Abhijeet,smiled and started going: Haan haan zarur aaunga.(and he went from there and called his friends)

Abhijeet,smiling: Hello doston kaam hogaya..haan abhi ghar hi jaa raha hun...haan Daya ko bata dunga ghar pe...acha thik hai bye.(and with that he cut the call and went towards his home)

 **At Duo's Home**

Abhijeet entered in with duplicate key and saw that Daya was not out so to look for him he went inside Daya's room. He found him there doing something on Laptop

Abhijeet while going beside study table: Yeh kya kar rahe ho Daya?

Daya,noticing him there: Are Abhi tum..kuch nahi yaar yeh badmein bataunga pehle tum batao kaam hua ke nahi.

Abhijeet,smiled: Bilkul ho gaya magar Chotu tu yeh kar kya raha hai.

Daya,showing him something on Laptop: Yeh dekho Abhijeet yeh ek construction company hai R And R Constructions.

Abhijeet,looking at the screen: Matlab yeh..

Daya,nodding: hmm Roop and Ravi constructions.

Abhijeet bitting his lip: Toh isliye unke paas itna bada ghar aur itne saare paise aa gaye hai.

Daya,showing him a photo: Haan aur yeh paise iss admi ki vajah se aae hai.(Abhijeet looked carefully at the picture) Yeh ek vakil hai aur isne Malhotras ki bahot madat ki hai ek bahot bade racket mein.

Abhijeet,confused: Kaisa racket?

Daya,sighing: Organs Transplanting.

Abhijeet,shocked: Kya? Organs Transplanting? Magar iss sab ke bare mein tumhe kaise pata.

Daya,opening another tab showing a wiki: Isse..Maine Parth ke doston se kahi baar yeh R and R constructions ka naam suna tha. Isliye aaj search kiya. Search karne ke baad pata chala ki yeh dono iss Racket ke wajah se andar hone vale the magar paison se bach gae..Yeh vakil,lawyer issine bachaya unhe..Thodi aur surfing kari toh pata chala ki yeh vakil takriban pandhra saalon se(15 years) inn logon ke saath hai..

Abhijeet,shocked: Kya kaha tumne..pandhra saalon se. Daya ho na ho yeh vahi lawyer hai jissne vo jhuti vasiyat banai thi.

Daya: Hmm ho sakta hai boss.

Abhijeet,angrily: Hunh! saari kadiyan toh Nashik se hi judi hui hai. I just have to go there.

Daya,calmly: Do mahine baad ja sakte ho final exams hai do mahine baad fir jaa sakte ho.

Abhijeet,turning towards him: Ya I know magar vo khadoos usse kaise bachu.

Daya,confused: Khadoos kaun..kahi vo radio vala to nahi.

Abhijeet,irritated: Haan vahi.

Daya,relaxing:Uski chinta tum mat karo boss..Use main sambhal lunga. Tum bas abhi padhai par dhyan do kyunki exams ke baad bhi tumhare paas sirf ek hi mahina hai.

Abhijeet,shaking his head: hmm chutiyon ke baad Police Training College mein jo jaana hai.

Daya,putting hands on his shoulders said smilingly: Yes bhai jaan magar tab tak iss handsome ladke ko jhelna hoga tumhe. Chalo jaldi mujhe khaana khilao.

Abhijeet,removing his hand: Rehne dijiye jaakar aaine mein apni shakal dekhiye. Aya bada handsome,hunh!(and with that he moved out leaving shocked Daya behind who after sometimes shouted hearing bike voice.)

Daya,running down: Mere Bhai mai sachmein bhukela hun yaar. Abhi..(and he ran out and saw Abhijeet rotating the accelerator of bike of Ariyan which he took in morning while goimg to that club. Seeing Daya coming down he ran from there laughing loudly while the Tom and Jerry chase started between them..)

* * *

 **A/N Thanks my dear friends for your continued loved and support..**

 **Do R and R please..**

 **TC, Janhvi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Friends..All set na?**

 **Chalo yeh agla chapter padhke review kardo fir mere liye**

 **A little suspense is there in this one. Let's see what happens..**

* * *

Next Sunday At Club

Heram, to opposite team: Dekho doston har ek ko five hundred rupees nikalne hai. Jo team jitegi usse sare paise mil jaenge.

Opposite team leader: Thik hai to fir ye lo humare paise(he gave him two thousand rupees as they were four)

Himanshu: Aur yeh humare..(he also gave him two thousand rupees)

Opposite team: Do matches mein alag alag match mein tum log apne se do khiladi bhejo hum apnese do bhejte hai.

Heram: Thik hai.(to Himanshu) Pehle hum dono jaate hai fir Abhijeet aur Ronit jaenge.(to his team) All right?

All: Yes sure..

(And the match started and both the rounds were won by Heram's team.)

Heram happily: Yaar bahot mast khela haan tumlog. Nahi matlab sachi.

Ronit,proudly: Thanks yaar..Vaise agla match kab hai.

Heram:Next sunday aur fir band thodi dinon keliye kyunki fir exams haina.

Abhijeet,finding it a good opportunity: Yaar magar mai shayad next sunday na aapau.

Himanshu: Are aise kaise chalega,aur shayad ka matlab hai ki tum aa zarur sakte ho right.

Abhijeet smiled: Dekhte hai..aa vaise agar mai aaunga to tumhe kaise bataunga.

Ronit,casually: Are itna bhi nahi pata kya. Phone kardena.

Abhijeet: Mere paas toh tumhare numbers hai hi nahi.

Heram,casually: Itni si baat. Yeh lo abhi dete hai.(and he opened his phone and gave the contacts to Abhijeet)

Abhijeet, finding that his second step is all successful: Thik hai toh fir milte hai badmein.

Heram,smiled: Yes yes bye man.

Abhijeet,moving out: Bye..(he went out and doing a silent yes went to his house)

(Entering his home)

Abhijeet,calling Daya: hai yaar.(Daya came out of his room)

Daya,confused: Kya hua Abhi?

Abhijeet in hurry taking out his phone: Yeh dekho unn logon ke mobile numbers mil gae hai.

Daya,happily: Acha..Zara send karo.(Abhijeet sends him the three numbers) Boss bahot bada kaam ho gaya ab hum unse thoda bahot sach nikal sakte hai.

Abhijeet,winking: Haan aur ye toh mai kal hi karunga.

Daya: Reson kya bataoge.

Abhijeet,camly smiling: Naukri.

Daya finding it good: Sahi rahega yeh.

 _Next Day_

(Abhijeet with his friends was in his classroom. No one else was there leaving their group and Daya)

Ariyan,confused: Jeet batao to sahi ke hume yahan kyun bulaya hai.

Rahul agreeing with him: Haan yaar abhi aur der ki toh puri class aajaegi.

Abhijeet looked at Daya once and then spoke: Guys mujhe Parth Malhotra ke baare mein sab pata lagana hai.

Dosson confused: Magar kyun yaar. Usne kya kiya hai.

Daya,explaining: Usne kuch kiya nahi hai par kisi tarah se vo humare past se relate karta hai. Isliye hume uske baremein sab kuch pata lagana hai.

Ariyan founding it fishy: Puri baat batao. Uss din bhi tum Jeet andhi ki tarah aae aur toofan ki tarah nikal gae...Kabhi kisika picha karte ho toh kabhi uss Parth ke doston se milne ki baat karte ho.

Dosson agreeing the point: Jab bhi vo Parth tumhare saamne aata hai tumhare pair tham jaate hai..What's the matter? Kuch toh batao sahi se.

Abhijeet,taking a deep sigh started telling them: Guys mai Mumbai ka nahi hum dono Mumbai ke nahi hai. Hum Nashik se belong karte hai..vahi pe humara janam hua. Aur Parth (taking a deep breathe) Parth mera sautela bhai hai.

Trio together in shock: What!

Rahul,shocked: You are joking right? Tumne hume bataya kyun nahi.

Daya seeing Abhijeet quite placed hand on his shoulder and replied: Kabhi zarurat hi nahi padi.

Ariyan,confused: Toh tumlogon ko ab kya zarurat hai uske baremein pata lagane keliye.

Abhijeet: Humne bachpan mein hi apna ghar chod diya tha jab hum chote the aur...(he narrated them all) Mai janta hun ki unhone hi mere maa baap ko mara hai aur mujhe uss sab ke baremein pata lagana hi hai.

Dosson getting the matter: Tumhe nahi lagta ki tumhe police ke paas jana chahiye.

Daya nodding negatively: Koi faraq nahi padta vo log bahot shatir aur paise vaale hai issliye no use.

Ariyan smiled: Humse kya chahte ho.

Abhijeet smiled on this query: Tumhe nahi malum kya?

All looked at each other and smiled: Ofcourse we know.

Daya now confused: How do you all know?

Dosson disappointedly: Aaj tak isne humse sirf nautanki hi karwai hai toh ab bhi vahi karwaega na.

Daya laughed: Right..(and they shut themselves up as some students came in. Seeing them coming Daya moved to his class and soon the Teacher entered)

After the lecture the four boys were walking in the corridor when..

Abhijeet,laughing: Kya Rahul tu bhi..hahaha..ek ladki se dar gaya haan.

Rahul angrily: Jeet dekho tum hasna band vo aake flirt karegi toh mai toh ghabraunga hi na.

Ariyan,laughing as well: Itna ki tu jaake..hahaha..use didi kahe.(all nearby students heard this and all started laughing)

Rahul angrily ready to eat up Ariyan: Ari mai tuzhe chodunga nahi.(And he ran behind Ariyan who now saying sorry went down stairs saying sorry)

Abhijeet to Dosson: Hey Dossi inn logon ko jaane de hum library mein chalte hai ok

Dosson agreeing: Haan yaar mujhe bhi apni notes complete karni hai.(And both moved to library..)

 _In Library_

( Abhijeet entered with Dosson and found Himanshu with Heram there. His feet stopped and he instantly turned but it was too late.)

Dosson confused: Kya hua Jeet chal na.

Abhijeet : Tum jao Dossi mai badmein aaunga mujhe kuch..

Heram coming near him: Are Abhijeet mat bhago Parth nahi hai yaha. Isliye toh tumhe bulaya.

Dosson getting why he was leaving: Acha Jeet tum aajana badmein I am going ok!(and he went from there)

Himanshu smiled: Tumne bataya nahi ki next Sunday ko aana vale ho ki nahi.

Abhijeet finding what to talk: Aa..vo mai aaunga..Don't worry..Vaise Ronit nahi dikh raha.

Heram smiling: Haan vo toh Parth ke saath uske ghar gaya hai. Notes leni thi Parth ko usse.

Abhijeet: Isliye vo Parth ke ghar gaya hai (he said shockingly)

Heram nodding: Kya kare bhai ab jab vo itna paise vala hai.

Abhijeet finding it a good opportunity: Parth ke ghar par kitne log hote hai jo vo kabhi bhi kisiko bulaleta hai.

Himanshu casually: Uske maa baap aur nokar.

Heram interrupting: Uske mama ko bhul gae malum hai uske ghar par ek book hai diary jaisi..Pata nahi usmein kya hai magar Parth kisiko haath nahi lagane deta tak ki khud bhi nahi lagata.

Abhijeet in mind: Mama magar ka to koi bhai nahi hai aur pata nahi uss diary mein kya hoga.(to them) Acha to isliye kisiko bhi kabhi bhi bula leta hai.

Himanshu in flow: Haan magar Mumbai mein uske koi rishtedaar nahi hai.

Abhijeet in confusion: Aisa kyun.

Heram: Kuch saal pehle hi Bombay shift kiya hai na usne isliye. Vaise uski maa bahot tedi hai yaar. Kisise bhi ache se baat nahi karti.

Abhijeet smiled: Ab samjha Parth aisa kyun hai.(and three of them laughed.) Acha ab mai chalta hun ok.

Heram smiling: Ok bye.(and he entered inside and sat beside Dosson who was busy writting)

Dosson still looking in his book: Ho gai baat.

Abhijeet in another world: Hmm

Dosson looked at him: Jaane vale ho next Sunday?

Abhijeet still in his own thoughts: Hmmm

Dosson now getting that he is absent from the place,shaked him: Jeet! (Abhijeet came in reality and gave him a questioning look who in concern asked) Kya kaha usne.

Abhijeet in low tone: Yaar usne (and he narrated him all)

Dosson,serious tone: Mujhe lagta hai ki iss construction company ko kholne ke baad yeh sab log yahan shift hue honge.

Abhijeet: Haan magar ab yeh Mama kaun hai..Kuch samajh nahi aaraha.

Dosson relaxing him: Humna yeh sab badmein sab ke saath discuss karenge abhi padlo. Next month exam hai yaar.

Abhijeet smiled: I think you are right.(so he started studying)

 _At night,duo's home_

On Dinning Table

(Abhijeet and Daya were eating food..No no sorry only Daya was eating Abhijeet was just playing with it.)

Daya while seeing Abhijeet not at all taking anything: Abhi..(seeing him not responding) Abhi!

Abhijeet snapping out from his thoughts: Haan..haan Daya.

Daya eyeing at him suspiciously: Baat kya hai haan? Kin khayalon mein khoye hue ho tum?

Abhijeet placing the spoon in the plate: Daya vo aaj college mein..(he told him everything) Jab ke to akeli beti thi apne maa baap ki..Yeh mere kuch samajh nahi aaraha.

Daya speaks when his mind strikes something: Vo lawyer..Haan Abhi vahi hoga.

Abhijeet happily: Are haan vo hosakta hai magar fir vo kitaab..usmein kya hoga hosakta hai ki unka koi secret ho magar kya?

Daya: Hmm yeh toh uske maa baap ko hi pata hoga.

Abhijeet determined: Jise mujhe pata karna hai ab.

Daya in confusion: Kaise?

Abhijeet smiled: Subah unn teen idiots ko kya kaha tha yaad hai?

Daya smiled: Bahot bade nausikiye ho tum..Ab khana khao jaldi thanda ho raha hai.

* * *

 **A/N What will be there in that diary..hmm sochne vaali baat hai.**

 **Do R AND R GUYS PLEASEEEEEE..**

 **TC,JANHVI...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys iss chapter mein Abhijeet ek level par kar jaega investigation ki..**

 **Please do read..**

 **Let us start then..**

* * *

Ariyan in whispering tone: Tu hume humesha kyun fasata rehta hai Jeet.

Abhijeet in low tone: Ab vo sab sochne ki baat nahi hai andar chalo bas ab..(and he said loudly) Watchman..Watchman..

Watchman opened the door: Kaun hai reh?

Abhijeet showing him his ID: Income Tax officers.

Watchman saluted: Jee jee sahab aaiye na.(he gave them space to enter while Ariyan gave him a ' what the hell ' Look and both now reached at the door.

Watchman: Mem sahab jaldi aao ni..dekhiye ji kaun aya se..

Roop while coming down: Kaun hai Shankhar?(and when she saw them both) Jee kya chahiye aapko?

Ariyan now showed her his card: Income Tax officers..aapke ghar ki talashi leni hai.

Roop shocked: Are magar..(but Abhijeet entered inside and started searching for the diary in all over the house and when Roop tried to stop him Ariyan stopped her..)

Ariyan : Dekhiye unhe unka kaam karne dijiye.

Roop : Magar..

Ariyan fakely shouted: Jo kaha hai vo aapko samajh nahi ata kya?(and getting afraid she stopped there itself)

Whereas inside Abhijeet was searching

Abhijeet: Are yaar kitne kamre hai iss ghar mein..haan pehle isi kamre mein jaata hun.(and when he went inside he got that it was Roop's room) Haan yahi hogi shayad vo diary..(and he opened the cupboard and found a locker there) Are yaar ab iski chabi..Haan master key toh hai mere paas.(and he removed the master key and opened it) Are wah! Pehle jhatke mein hi mil gai diary..(he removed it and then took out his phone) Iske photo nikal deta hun.(and he removed pics of it hurriedly) Chalo hogaya (he again kept everything inside when his eyes fell on a file so he took it out and opened it and got shocked) Maa baba ke death certificates.(he gulped down his emotions and clicked their photos too) Shayad mujhe sare kamre talashne chahiye..

(and he went to other room which was of Ravi..He entered and saw a drawer in very front of him locked..He opened it with master key again and found property papers..he silently opened them and got a smile on his face on getting that they had not sold out that bungalow of his parents..he removed a pic of that paper too and then went to other room..But he find nothing important in other rooms so went down again..)

Abhijeet to Ariyan: Chaliye yahan kuch nahi mila.

Ariyan making his face serious: We are sorry ki humne aapko pareshan kiya.

Roop angrily: It's ok magar ab aap log nikliye.(both looked at each other and went out of the gate of the house where all others were waiting for them)

Daya as soon as Abhijeet and Ariyan sat in the car: Abhijeet kaam hua ki nahi.

Abhijeet: Haan yaar ho gaya aur yeh bhi pata chala ki unhone vo ghar abhi tak becha nahi hai.

Daya smiled: That's good aur vo diary?

Abhijeet giving him his phone: Ismein hai photos uske pages ke..Yaar Rahul mujhe Radio office jaana hai toh pehle vahan lele.

Rahul who is driving the car: Hmm..

Daya who was reading the diary: Abhi! Yeh toh yaar..

Abhijeet confused: Kya hua Daya ruk kyun gaya bich mei?

Daya who was himself shocked: Boss ismein drugs ke racket chalane valon ke naam aur adde hai.

All three who heard this: What!

Daya: itna hi nahi organ transplant mein involved logon ka bhi pata hai.

Ariyan: Jeet hume police ke paas jaana chahiye.

Abhijeet: Nahi jaa sakte Ari.

Rahul confused: Magar kyun?

Daya getting Abhijeet: Kyunki humare paas koi proof nahi hai ki yeh sab sach hai bhi hai ya nahi.(All were silent for some moments when Daya again exclaimed)

Daya shocked: Abhi tumhare maa baba ki maut kaise hui thi?

Abhijeet confused on that question: Accident mein kyun?

Daya: Kyunki Boss yahan par zehar se maut hui hai aisa likha hai.

Abhijeet shocked: Kya?

Daya: Haan aur yeh bhi likha hai ki dono ne ek hi waqt zehar khaya.

Abhijeet angrily: Yeh sab zaroor unhone hi kiya hoga..Mai unhe nahi chodunga.

Daya relaxing him: Boss apna dimag zara shant rakho hum unhe itne asani se nahi pakad sakte kyunki humare paas proofs hi nahi hai.

Ariyan putting hand on his shoulder: Haan Jeet calm down hume josh se nahi hosh se kaam lena hoga.

Abhijeet sighed and then whispered tearily: Ya I know..

Rahul: Agaya hai set Jeet.

Abhijeet silently: Hmm(and he got down the car and went inside)

Rahul to Daya: Daya tumhe usse suport karna hoga aur sambhalna bhi hoga.

Daya: I know Rahul ,Mai uske saath har waqt hun..

Rahul smiled: Chalo ab tumhe ghar chod deta hun..

* * *

 **A/N Sorry guys for small chapter but I am busy with studies so thoda late update ho sakta hai iss time..  
**

 **Please Do R AND R...**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys direct to the chapter today**

* * *

Abhijeet went home at night..Today he was a little bit late from his time of coming home. As soon as he entered he made his was straight to his room. Daya who was watching all this by sitting on the couch took a deep breathe and waited for sometime. When Abhijeet didn't came out for dinner he went to his room..

Daya while entering inside: Abhi tum dinner..(but his sentence remained incomplete as he saw his buddy sleeping there by puting one hand on his eyes..)

Daya sat next to his bed and started with a soft smile: Soo rahe ho?(Abhijeet just turned his side and nodded in yes) Khana nahi khana? (a nod came as no) Kyun?

Abhijeet with still back towards Daya: Bhuk nahi hai mujhe.

Daya innocently: Magar mujhe toh bahot hai.(Abhijeet got up with shock while Daya smiled under his teeth)

Abhijeet angrily: Tune abhi tak khana nahi khaya.

Daya innocently: Tune bhi to nahi khaya..

Abhijeet frustrated: Meri baat alag hai.

Daya meaningfully: Aur meri baat tumse hai.(Abhijeet just turned his gaze. Daya took a sigh and caught his hand) Agar aise bhuke rahoge toh kaise chalega haan..

Abhijeet still looking away: Mujhe kuch nahi khana hai Daya please tum kha lo.

Daya little loudly: Khud toh jab mai nahi khata kuch tab paani bhi nahi pite ho aur ab keh rahe ho ki mai khana kha lun haan.(Abhijeet smiled on this and Daya got more angry) Daat andar lo aur khud bahar chalo.

Abhijeet smiled: Haan chal bhai aaraha hun..

Daya little angry: Nahi mujhe aap par vishwaas nahi..Tum mere saath hi chalo..Kya pata mere bahar jaane ke bad darwaze ko lock laga do.

Abhijeet making a serious face: Are mai itna selfish nahi ki aapke hathon..nahi nahi..aapke laton darwaze ko mar vau.

Daya punched him on his shoulder: Bahot bol liye ab chalo..

(And they both went out to have dinner..After that they went to terrace to have a cup of coffee as it is their daily ritual..)

Daya was observing Abhijeet from a long while. He was while eating also thinking about something and now also is bit quite. So now he decided to ask him why is it so..

Daya keeping his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder: Abhi..kya soch rahe ho Boss.

Abhijeet silently: Aaj jo kuch bhi hua uske baaremein.

Daya: You have to be strong na yaar.

Abhijeet just replied: Mai yeh soch raha tha Daya ki iss sab ke baremein ab exam ke baad hi sochte hai.(Daya just nodded still being suspicious)

Daya: Aur koi baat?(Abhijeet looked at his smilingly and then replied)

Abhijeet serious tone: Daya agar maa baba ki maut zeher se hui thi toh autopsy ke waqt toh unhe yeh baat pata lagni hi chaiye thi kyunki accident ke baad toh Police ke paas un ki bodies gai thi.

Daya casually: Shayad unhone paise kha liye ho..

Abhijeet narrowing his eyes: Magar uss waqt Mr.s Malhotra ke paas koi paise nahi the. Property toh unke naam par yeh case khatam hone ke baad hui thi. Yeh case tha bhi commissioner uncle ke paas jinhone aaj tak kabhi paise nahi khae.

Daya confused: Toh fir yeh matter dabaya kaise gaya.

Abhijeet's mind suddenly striked: Kahi vo forensic report jhuti toh nahi.

Daya shocked: Matlab hum yeh case reopen kar sakte hai..

Abhijeet smirked: Haan Daya kyunki ab humare paas bahot se saboot hai.

Daya smiled: Toh der kyun karni..chalo police station..

Abhijeet meaningfully: Ab mujhe kisi aur par vishwas nahi rakhna Daya..Yeh case mai khud solve karunga.

Daya shocked: Kaise?

Abhijeet while moving out: Bas do saal aur.(and he went down completely while Daya just stared at his back with a smile as his Sharp and Brave Abhi is no more upset but more determined now..)

(These two months were really a burden on duo's head..They gave their exams and after all were free now. The holidays started very soon...On the first day of holiday duo were on the beach and what happened further?...)

Daya while sitting on the sand: Kitne dino baad aae na hum yahan.

Abhijeet smiled: Haan na..kab yahan aae ek saal bit gaya kuch pata hi nahi chala.

Daya while laying on the sand: Hmm..ab toh mai roz aunga subah ya fir raat ko..Tum aaoge na mere saath.

Abhijeet looking at the sea waves: Nahi!

Daya got up instantly: Kya? Magar kyun..tumhe toh yaha aana pasand hai.

Abhijeet still looking at the waves: Mai kal hi Nashik jaa raha hun Daya.

Daya shocked: Aise achanak.

Abhijeet looking down: Mere paas waqt nahi hai yaar. Bas do hafte hai fir vapas Forces ki entering exam deni hai..(seeing Daya looking a bit upset) Yaar I am sorry..meri wajah se.

Daya just gave him an angry stare and spoke: Tum mujhe pehle nahi bata sakte the (teary) Tum ab toh fir mujhe do saal bad miloge. Maine socha tha chuttiyon mein tumhare Nashik jaane se pehle tumhare saath maja karunga magar tum toh kal hi..

Abhijeet patting his shoulder smiled: Aaj raat toh tumhare hi saath hun na..

Daya removed his hand: Tum mujhse baat hi mat karo..I don't want to talk to you.(and he turned his face)

Abhijeet nodded disappointedly: Daya!..Dayaa..(he pulled his hand but he jerked his hand) Are..Dekh Chotu maan jaa nahi toh gudgudi karunga.

Daya turned at him fiercely: Mai Chotu nahi hun samjhe Mr. Angry Bird.

Abhijeet angrily: Uss naam se mujhe mat pukaro samjhe.

Daya standing up: Kyun na pukaru..Ek toh mujhe chod ke jaa rahe ho aur upar se aise chidha rahe ho..

Abhijeet shocked: Are maine tujhe kab chidaya.

Daya angrily: Toh abhi kya bulaya..jane do tumse toh baat hi karna bekar hai..magar haan(pointing finger towards him) Jahan Abhi vahan Daya. Agar tum Nashik jaa rahe ho to mai bhi aaunga samjhe.

Abhijeet tried to protest: Are magar tumhare dost..

Daya angrily: Humare four idiots toh ghar par hi hai aur mere dost bahar jaenge so mai tumhare saath aa raha hun(seeing abhijeet trying to say something) Mai kuch nahi jaanta(and he started walking off)

Abhijeet murmured angrily: Pata nahi bhai sahab kab sudrenge..suderte suderte mujhe hi bigad denge hun! (and hearing voice of his buddy he started walking behind) Are baba aa raha hun thand rakh.

* * *

 **A/N Guys please review kariyega...**

 **Do R and R**

 **TC,Janhvi..**


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY..SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT MAI KYA KARTI SHORT CIRCUIT HOGAYA THA AUR ISLIYE COMPUTER BAND PAD GAYA THA..  
**

 **DON'T WORRY BUT I AM BACK GUYS..**

 **SO STORY KO AB AAGE BADATE HAI..**

* * *

At night duo were walking home when Daya suddenly asked Abhijeet something..

Daya stopping in between the road: Are Boss tumhare Boss ka kya?

Abhijeet (smirked): Bhai maine apne paise jama kar liye hai to ab vahan nokri karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai mujhe.

Daya winked: What an idea sir jee! Vaise vahan jaakar pehla plan kya hoga?

Abhijeet smirked: Wo toh aapko vahan chalkar hi pata chalega.(and he started walking off while nodding his head in disappointment Daya also started walking behind him.)

 **Nashik rail staition.**

Both the boys came out of the train and started walking straight towards exit. One of them was mumbling something while other was looking here and there.

Abhijeet while trying to remember: Kala temple..nahi nahi..Ram temple..are nahi yaar .haan haan yaad aya..Kalaram temple..yes!

Daya confused: Yeh kya badbada rahe ho boss?

Abhijeet coming out of mumbling: Are yaar vo humara ghar Kalaram temple se ek kilometre tak hai na toh bas yaad kar raha tha ki vo temple ka naam kya hai.

Daya : oh toh aap bhul gae haan!

Abhijeet getting his meaning: Dekh Daya dimaag mat kha..Ab itne saal bad aya hun kaise yaad rahega.

Daya shaking his head: Haan haan chalo..(both got out of the station and catching a taxi went to the temple first and then searching for the house by asking others for Malhotra mansion..and finally reached there...)

Daya while looking at the house: At last pohoch gae bhai.

Abhijeet smiled: haan yaar..chodte waqt socha nahi tha ke aise vapas aunga kabhi.

Daya smiled looking at him: Chodte waqt toh yeh bhi nahi socha tha ki sidhi sadhi zindagi itni tedhi hokar samne aaegi.

Abhijeet looked at him silently and then nodded smilingly: Hmm..chale andar.(and receiving a nod from the later he opened the main gate and entered inside. Daya was going to walk further towards the house when Abhijeet held his hand..)

Abhijeet hesitatingly: Pehle..pehle storeroom chale.

Daya smiled and nodded: kyun nahi par agar tum roe na to vapas yahan kheech kar le aunga.(Abhijeet smiled shyly and walked towards his so called 'storeroom' which was actually a 'memory room' for him.)

(He entered inside as the door was all open who knows why and how..They both first looked at each other and then walked further..It was just all changed..the colour was washed..cobwebs were all over and dust was like hell..They held their hankies near their noses when suddenly Abhijeet's eye fell on a painting,he went near it and caught it in his hands..seeing him Daya also went near it..)

Abhijeet smiled: Yaad hai Daya yeh painting tumhe?

Daya trying to remember: Haan maine yeh kahi dekhi hai par kahan...(when suddenly his mind striked) Are Abhi yeh painting to maine hi tumhe bachpan mei birthday gift ke taur par di thi na?

Abhijeet smiled confusingly: Are tuzhe yaad kaise?

Daya making a face: Boss mai itna bhi chota nahi tha samjhe..

Abhijeet : haan haan samajh gaya..yaar maine na yahan par maa ka diya hua taveez bhi rakha tha shayad yahi pe..(he searched a little and then found it..) Hey mil gaya..

Daya who was lost in his thoughts: Hmm.(Abhijeet turned towards him)

Abhijeet confused: Kya soch raha hai yaar..

Daya snapped out: Haan..Yaar tumhi socho ..tumhare jaane ke bad to unhone yeh sab phekna tha phir outhouse se storeroom mein shift karne ka kya fayda..

Abhijeet narrowing his eyes: Tumhara matlab hai ki ismein kuch saboot honge.

Daya shrugging: Shayad..

Abhijeet holding that taveez: Abhi dekh lete hai..zara torch aur magnifying glass lana..(Daya gave him those as they were well prepared)

Daya: Boss mai baki chize dekhta hun.(and he went from there while Abhijeet started searching domething in that piece of tied like thing..)

Abhijeet engrossed: Yeh bas khul jae fir..(and suddenly the knot opened) Are yeh kya..kuch likha hai shayad..(he read it) Richard Va..Valley and Gokhale street..(he repeated) Richard Valley and Gokhale street yeh naam kahi sune hai maine shayad magar (trying to remember) magar kaha(when suddenly Daya called him)

Daya : Abhijeet jaldi yahan aao..

Abhijeet after coming there: Haan Daya ..kuch mila..

Daya shocked: Yeh mere mumma papa ki tasweer yahan par kaise..

Abhijeet shocked too: Haan aur vo bhi shadi ke mandup ki..

Daya shocked: To iska matlab kya Malhotras hume pehle se jaante the..

Abhijeet: Tumhe lekin yeh mili kahanse..

Daya : yahan iss album mein..

Abhijeet catching the album: Yaar ismein toh mere asli maa baba ki tasweeere bhi hai..

Daya confused: Ab iska kya matlab ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet thinking something: Yeh toh hume ab Richard Valley or Gokhale street pe jakar hi pata chalega.

Daya started walking: To der kis baat ki vaise pura store room check kar liya hai maine bas yahi ek mila hai..

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya itni jaldi nahi hume aur dhundhna padega..

Daya: Ghar mein?

Abhijeet nodding: Hmm chalo jaldi se.

* * *

 **A/N Guys sorry for late update ..**

 **Next update will be on Tuesday or on Saturday hopefully..**

 **Please Do R and R**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ding dong..I am back as promised..**

 **Happy reading..**

* * *

They went in bungalow which was a 'khandar' nearly..They searched and what they found was most important for them..A letter behind the couch which had an address and the name writen down was 'SHAMBHU'...yes it was the address of his house..duo hurried towards that address first and ask him at least what is the fact behind all the happenings and the mysteries they cannot solve at all.

 **Hedawkar wadi (chawl)**

Abhijeet : Daya yahan aa to gae hai magar mujhe doubt hai..

Daya confused: Kis baat.

Abhijeet staring at the two storeyed building: Vo log yahan rehte honge kya ab..Vo letter toh purana tha na..

Daya : Hmm..dekhte hai chalo puchto le..

Abhijeet : Haan chalo..(he stops a person) Are bhai sahab..

Man: Jee?

Abhijeet: Yahan pe koi Shambhu kaka rehte hai kya?

Man: Oh toh aap Shambhu Lad ke baremein bol rahe hai kya?

Daya : aa..haan vahi vahi..(they didn't knew the last name but tried if could find.)

Man : Vo uss last room mein rehte hai.

Abhijeet : Thank you..(he went ..to Daya) Yaar ye wahi ho bas ab..(They walked ahead to find him..they knocked at the door and an old lady opened the door..)

Lady: Kaun chaiye aapko..

Abhijeet first looked at Daya and then answered: Jee wo Shambhu kaka hai kya?(Lady looked at him in confusion and then asked)

Lady: Aapko pehchana nahi beta.

Daya: Jee mera naam Daya aur iska Abhijeet hai..maa jee jahan Kaka kaam karte the vahan hum ..(he need not complete his sentence as she let them in)

(Both entered and were completely shocked. Them saw him sleeping on bed but what them shocked was that he was very much sick...Nearly he was on his last stage. Abhijeet headed towards him and knelt on ground besides his bed. He tearily looked at the lady..)

Abhijeet with heavy throat: Maa jee ye...

Lady : pichle kuch dinon se bahot bimar hai beta..tumhara naam sunke maine tum dono ko andar liya..yeh humesha tumhara naam hi lete rehte hai isliye..(and she broke in cry)

Abhijeet caught his hand: Kaka..(he opened his eyes) Kaise hai mujhe..mai ..

Shambhu kaka tearily: Abhijeet baba..aap..ya..yahan(he tried to get up)

Abhijeet instantly: Are nahi nahi..aap uthiye mat.(he made him lay again) Lete rahiye.

Shambhu kaka: Mujhe pata tha aap apne kal ko dhundhte hue yahan zarur aaenge.(Abhijeet looked down)

Abhijeet smiled: Aap vo sab rehne dijiye..aap aram kariye.(he was going to get up when Shambhu caught his hand)

Shambhu kaka: Baba..itne saal..purane vade ko nibha..nibhae bin..mujhe chain nahi milega..(Abhijeet turned back and Daya also came in front..Shambhu looked at his wife who also came in front and put her hands on duo's head.)

Maa jee: Tumhare maa baap ka murder hua tha Abhijeet koi accident nahi tha.

Abhijeet looked at her: Jee mai..janta hun.

Maa jee: hmm..tumhe unki autopsy ki report police thane mein nahi milegi..(duo looked at her shocked as well as confused) Case khatam hone ke baad unhone use jala diya tha aur kisiko pata bhi nahi chalne naam Daya hai na beta?

Daya : jee maa jee.

Maa jee: tumhari maa aur Abhijeet ki maa saheliya thi..Saheliya kya behne thi..

Abhijeet confused: Agar aisa tha toh unhone mujhe pehchana kaise nahi kyunki mai toh unse mila tha kai bar.

Maa jee sighed: Kyunki tum tab bahot chote the jab tumhari maa chal basi aur uske bad vo kabhi yahan nahi aai. Ek baar aneki koshish ki thi magar tab vo police mein thi. Roop ne tabhi soch liya ki vo ghar bej kar vo yahan aaegi. Uske piche Damini(Daya's mother) aai toh thi magar tumhe dhundh nahi pai aur na hi unhe..uski shadi tab ho chuki thi aur do saal baad Daya hua..fir usne ye sab karna chod diya. Roop ko yeh malum tha ki tumhari dosti Daya ke saath hai aur Daya Damini ka beta hai isliye..

Abhijeet completing her sentence: isliye unhone humare piche vo gunde laga diye..(he was shocked but then asked) Toh fir mujhe malum kaise nahi pada tab.

Shambhu kaka: Kyunki..beta tum..tumhare..jane ke..bad hi.. ye sab pata chala.

Daya asking one more thing: Yeh case kin logon ke haath mein thi kya yeh aap logon ko malum hai?

Maa jee trying to remember: Haan..un mein se ek ka naam shayad Ramesh..Ramesh Thakur tha aur dusre ka Hari dutta..teesre ka naam..kya tha..(she tried to remember but failed) Nahi beta teesre ka naam yaad nahi aa raha.

Daya smiled: Koi baat nahi maa jee..(to Abhijeet) Abhi hume uss Richard valley and Gokhale street par jana chahiye.

Shambhu kaka shocked: Magar.. ..aap vaha kyun..jana chah..te..ho? Vahan..to aapke..maa..baba ki laash..dafan..hui thi..

Duo shocked: Kya?

Abhijeet shocked: To kya vo ek graveyard hai..

Maa jee: Jee..

Daya : Magar yeh chit vaha rakhi kisne hogi Abhijeet aur inn police valo mein aur kaun shamil hoga..vo teesra aadmi..

Abhijeet : Pata nahi par mujhe aisa lagta hai ki hume pehle iss Graveyard par jana chahiye..(To the two old people) Maa jee,kaka apna khayal rakhna..mai jaane se pehle yahan par zarur aaunga ek baar..

Maa jee: Haan beta zarur aana..(both smiled and took their blessings...the then headed towards that place while searching and asking maps online..)

Abhijeet : Daya aur kitni dur hai?

Daya : Bas right mudo..(they had hired a car..Abhijeet took right way and then the place was in front of them and fortunately the gate was open..Both come down from the car and asked to the keeper)

Daya to the keeper: Bhaisahab hum andar jaa sakte hai na?

Keeper: Ha ha zarur jaa sakte ho magar apne naam yahan register karke.

Daya : Haa abhi kar dete hai...(He wrote ' Daya Shetty' and ' Abhijeet Srivastava' ...Keeper looked at both of them in shocked...both went in and the keeper called someone..)

Keeper on call: Hello..chacha..yahan pe do ladke aae hai aur naam jo likhe hai vo aap ke batae hue hai..hume unhe batana chahiye.

Man: Mai bata dunga unhe..tum unpar andar jaakar nazar rakhna..dekhna kya kar rahe hai..

Keeper: Jee chacha ..(he cuts the call and goes inside)

While inside duo were searching for the names...after five to ten minutes they got the names on the white cross..Daya saw it first and called Abhijeet there..They searched around it but found nothing...till then the keeper came there..he was standing away from them so they didn't noticed him..when Daya said..

Daya : Boss hume kabar kholna chahiye..

Abhijeet : hmm..magar tumhe nahi lagta ki yahan yeh kholne ke liye humari takat kam pad jaegi..

Daya thinking it right: Hmm to ab kya kar..

Abhijeet thought for a while and then answered: uss keeper ke paas jaate hai..usi se puchte hai ki ye kaise kholenge.(they turned back and found that keeper trying to hide behind walls..they looked at each other confused and then went ahead..)

Daya confusingly asked: tum chup chup ke kya dekh rahe the..

Keeper : Vo sahab ..aa..aap log bina laash ke kabristhan mein aaenge to shak toh hoga hi na sahab.

Daya angrily: Acha to fir bahar hi rok lete na..

Keeper little afraid: Vo sahab shak badmein hua na..

Abhijeet finding it fishy: Daya jaane do..bhaisahab aapke paas vo kabar kholne ke liye kuch hai kya?

Keeper: Kabar kholna hai..aap pagal toh nahi ho gae..

Daya angrily: Unhone jitna bola hai utna karo aur fir khisaklo samjhe..

Keeper afraid from his anger: Jee jee samajh gaya..abhi rod leke aata hun..(he goes from there)

Abhijeet narrowing his eyes: yeh kuch gadbad nahi lagta.

Daya ; hmm..ise tum sambhal lena bahir..agar uss kafan mein kuch hua toh kahi yeh dekh na le..(He stops there as that man comes with rod while Abhijeet says yes to Daya with eyes..)

Keeper: Sahabjee ye lijiye..Vaise toh kabar kholne dete nahi magar aapko de raha hun..

Abhijeet : Badi meherbani hui magar ab aap mere saath chaliye aur use apna kaam karne dijiye..

Keeper: Magar..

Abhijeet pulling him with him: Chaliye..

* * *

 **A/N Guys next chapter on wednesday or tuesday..**

 **Do R and R...Silent readers as well...**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys this chapter is with more mysteries..so have a happy reading**

* * *

After Abhijeet takes the Keeper with him Daya starts to open the coffin..After a little while he opens both of them..Till then he sees Abhijeet there and gets a little shocked..

Abhijeet bents towards the coffin: Khul gae dono..acha hua..

Daya shocked: Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho Abhi..vo admi agar aaya to vapas..

Abhijeet smiled: Ab vo nahi aaega..

Daya confused: Kya?

Abhijeet diverting the topic: Nahi kuch nahi..kankalon ko bahar nikal te hai..

Daya nodded: Hm..(they both place a cloth from near by aside and place the two skeletons on it..)

(After that the search in the coffin but found nothing than a chit so came near the skeletons..)

Daya: Iss chit ke alawa kuch nahi mila Abhi..

Abhijeet: Haan kholke dekhte hai ise..(they opened it on which was written Dr. Alok and name of a hospital..)

Daya: Shayad yeh vahi hai jinhone uncle auntie ka ilaj kiya tha...

Abhijeet: Jaakar dekhna padega..

Daya : Boss yahan toh iske alawa kuch bhi nahi mila yaar..

Abhijeet in his thoughts: Hmm..(when suddenly his mind striked..) Hey Daya..

Daya: Haan..

Abhijeet smiled: Are yaar agar zeher diya gaya hai toh fir nishan toh honge na..

Daya smiled remembering that in excitement: Are haan yaar..(and the knelt before the skeletons and saw some bluish-green patches on the head of both skeletons..)

Abhijeet smirked: Dekha kaha tha na..

Daya smiled too: Hmm..Magar hume ise kahi rakhna chahiye kyunki uss admi ne dekh liya hai hume yeh kafan kholte hue..

Abhijeet thiked for a while and then answered: Ek kaam karte hai..ise kisi aur laash ke saath badal dete hai..isse vo bhi kuch kar nahi paega..

Daya clapping: Kya dimaag paya hai boss..(and both burst into laughter..) Ab haso mat meri madat bhi karo samjhe..

Abhijeet smiled: Haan Chotu chal..(both got up and did the work as per their plan..Then saying a short prayer for their mistake of removing the bodies they both went out when..)

Daya : Are Boss ab toh bata do ki uss keeper ko rakha kaha hai..(and again saw a smile on Abhijeet's face) Are batao bhi..

Abhijeet naughtily smiled: Chal mere saath..(and he took him with himself to a place where Daya saw woods kept..)

Daya asked confused: Yeh kahan le aae..

Abhijeet smiled naughtily: Uss jagah ke andar jaa..mil jaega tujhe vo admi..(Daya confusingly went inside and then a loud shout came from there..)

Daya came out running: Tum pagal ho kya..kya kiya tumne uske saath..

Abhijeet laughed: Hahahah..Hum yahi aane vale the tab na..haaha..ek nimbu paani vaale ne pucha ki sharbat chahiye kya toh usne keh diya ki nahi chahiye..Maine pucha ke pasand nahi hai kya toh usne kaha nahi allergy hai..hahaha

Daya laughed: Toh kya tumne use vahi pila diya..

Abhijeet : Haan kyunki mujhe bhi andar aana tha toh use zabardasti pila diya aur fir mano vo pagal hi ho gaya..but don't worry..uske contacts mein jo last dialed number tha uspar call karke kaha tha..samne vale ne kaha ek ghante baad thik ho jaega toh maine kaha well and good..

Daya patted on his head: Pagal ho tum..

Abhijeet : I know..par ab yeh batao ki age kya karna hai..

Daya taking out a paper: In police officers ke naam toh diye hai kaka ne toh police station mein chalkar pata karte hai..

Abhijeet smiled: Thik hai toh fir kal chalte hai sham ho chuki hai..pohonchne tak raat ho jaegi...(and both walked towards their booked hotel)

 **An unknown place.**

A man is talking on phone: Hello..tumne kyun phone kiya..

Another man: Hello sahab..vo log aae the yahan..vo dono ladke..

Man: Kya? Kahan aae the..vahan..lekin kyun..

Another man: Shayad vo log jaan chuke hai ki unn dono ka khoon hua tha..vo koi accident nahi tha..

Man smiled: Yeh toh bahot acha hua magar ismein ek chiz buri hai..

Another man: Vo kya sahab?

Man in tensed tone: Iss sab mein bahot khatra hai..acha vo chodo..tum apne bete ko unke piche laga do..vo hi ab pata laga sakta hai ki unke dimaag mein kya chal raha hai..

Another man: Jee sahab..salaam..(and he cuts the call)

Man calls someone again: Hello..sun meri baat..un teeno par nazar rakhna..Roop, Ravi aur Parth..haan janta hun magar yeh kaam sirf tum hi kar sakte ho..haan thik hai..(he cuts the call)

 **Next Day in Police Station**

(Duo enter in the police station )

A man comes towards them: Jee kya chahiye aapko?

Daya : Aa..yahan ke commissioner kahan hai..

Abhijeet interrupting: Daya magar vo ab thodi na yahan rahenge..

Daya made a face: Yaar ye to maine socha hi nahi..unka naam bhi nahi pata mujhe..

Abhijeet sadly: Mujhe bhi nahi pata..

Man : Aapko yeh malum hai kya ki vo kab the yahan par..

Abhijeet: Aaj se karib aaj se karib che -saath saal pehle..

Man: Acha aapko vo chahiye..magar vo toh Mumbai shift ho gae hai..

Duo shocked: KYA? kab?

Man simply: Do saal pehle..(Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other and then Abhijeet asked..)

Abhijeet : acha sir aap hume bata sakte hai ki officer Ramesh Thakur aur Hari Dutta kya abhi bhi yahan hai?

Man tried to remember: Yeh dono naam kahi sune hai..are haan..in dono ki toh uss che saath saal pehle jo bomb blast hua usimein maut ho gai thi..

Daya gave a look to Abhijeet and then spoke : Apka bahot bahot shukriya sir..(they come out.)

Daya : Abhi usimein toh mere mumma papa ki bhi maut hui thi..

Abhijeet stopped in between: Ek minute Daya mai abhi aya..(and he ran back towards the police station)

Daya confusingly asked: Kya hua magar Boss?(But he was gone till then so Daya waited there.. Here Abhijeet came back towards the Poilce Station..)

Man: are aap vapas..

Abhijeet: Sir please kya aap mujhe bata sakte hai ki un do officers ki laash mili thi kya..

Man sighed: Nahi kyunki bomb blast bahot bada tha to laashe shayad jal kar khakh ho gai hongi..

Abhijeet : Shukriya..(he smirked and went back to Daya and told him everything)

Daya : Toh Tumhara matlab hai ki..

Abhijeet smirked: Unn dono ka bhi murder hua hai for sure..

Daya shocked: Toh ab kya karna hai..

Abhijeet: Hume uss teesre admi ke baremein pata lagana hoga aur uss keliye uss bomb blast hui jagah par firse jana hoga shayad kuch pata lage..

Daya nodded: Thik hai toh fir vahan par kal jaenge..pehle Accident ke baad uncle auntie ko jiss hospital mein le jaya gaya tha uss hospital mein chalte hai..

(And they went towards the hospital..)

 **Hospital :-**

Duo get on Reception...

Receptionist: Jee boliye aapko kya chahiye..

Daya : Aa..Doctor Alok hai kya yahan par iss waqt..

Receptioninst: Dr. Alok..haan hai na..sidhe jaakar right side par jaiye..vahi pe unka cabin hai..

Daya thanked her: Thankyou..(to abhijeet) Abhijeet vahan par hai unka cabin..

Abhijeet : chalo..(they went towards his cabin and knocked at the door..)

Dr. Alok: Yes come in..(Duo come in ) Jee aap log..

Daya : Mera naam Daya hai aur yeh Abhijeet..

Dr. Alok: Magar aapne appointment nahi lii hai..

Abhijeet smiled: Jee nahi lii hai kyunki panch minute ke kaam mein appointment ki zarurat nahi hoti..

Dr. Alok in confusion: Kya kaam hai aapko?

Daya : Srivastava industries ke Owner aur unki wife unn dono ko kai saal pehle aaphi ne treat kiya tha na..

Dr, Alok got up from his seat: Kaun ho tum dono?

Abhijeet in anger but in calm voice: Aapko usse koi matlab nahi issliye jo puchte hai bas uska jawab dijiye..

Dr. Alok: Mai nahi jaanta kisiko bhi..

Daya came forward: Acha nahi jante toh fir itni hawaiya kyun udd rahi hai tumhare chehre pe..

Abhijeet: Dekho hume Roop aur Ravi ko fasi tak pohochana hai isliye jaldi se jo bhi jaante ho vo batao..

Dr. Alok sighed: Haan maine hi kiya tha unka ilaj magar unka koi accident nahi hua tha..vo toh ek murder tha..Unn dono ko zeher diya gaya tha aur uss waqt vo gadi chala rahe the..Mr. Srivastava..unka control chut gaya aur accident ho gaya..Roop aur Ravi ne mujhe jaan se marne ki dhamki di rakhi thi isliye maine yeh baat daba ke rakhi lekin fir vo laash police valon ke paas chali gai...Mai kuch nahi kar saka iska mujhe afsos hai..mujhe maaf kar meri koi galti nahi hai..(and he heard a voice of a button type thing..) Yeh kya kiya aapne..

Abhijeet : Chinta mat karo bas tumhara bayan le liya hai..tumhe kuch nahi hoga .

Daya smiled: Boss ab bas kal hum vaha uss spot par jaenge aur fir vapas jaakar commissioner uncle se milenge..

Abhijeet smiled too: Hmm chal chalte hai..(to Alok) Kisiko mat batana ki tumne hume yeh sab bata diya hai..

Dr. Alok: Jee..

* * *

 **A/N TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Kaisa laga guys..hope so good..**

 **DO R AND R ..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys finally in this chapter many of yours similar wish will be completed..**

 **I have no more to say..have a happy reading..**

* * *

(The next day duo reached at the spot where five years before a bomb blast took place..)

Daya observing the bank's building aside: Boss yahan par toh sab renew kiya gaya hai par wo building..(pointing towards it) Vo abhi bhi vaisi hi hai..

Abhijeet agreeing: Chalo chalkar dekhte hai..(They went near the gate and were going to enter when..)

Man: Are are aap log kahan ghuse jaa rahe hai?

Daya looking at his dress said unbeliveably: Tum yahan ke watchman ho..iss khandahar ke?

Man: Are bhaisahab ab hun toh hun..aap chaliye chaliye..

Abhijeet: Are magar?

Man: Nahi nahi chaliye yahan se jaldi..nikaliye..(and pushed them outside and he went inside..)

Abhijeet looking at his back: Tujhe nahi lagta kuch gadbad hai..matlab iss registhan ka koi watchman kaise ho sakta hai jabki andar kido makodon ne ghar jama liya ho..

Daya raising his eyebrow: Hmm keh toh sahi rahe ho..Andar jana chahiye..lekin kaise?

Abhijeet smirked: Wo watchman mujhe lagta hai ki ek hi hai aur piche se andar aane ka ek aur rasta hai..ek kaam karte hai yahan samne dekh bahot sharabi baithe hai un mein se ek ko uss darwaze par chod dete hai fir hum iss darwaze se andar jaenge..chupke se..

Daya smiled: Tum na detective novels kam padha karo..pata nahi kahan kahan se ideas ate hai..

Abhijeet made a face: Haan haan chal ab..(The went near the drunkards and gave one of them 500 rupees and send him on the other door..As soon as he went there duo entered inside..)

(Both enter the building..It was no more than a haunted house..Duo looked at each other for once and then went to search if anything can be found..)

Daya : Boss mai upar jata hun tum niche dekho..

Abhijeet nodding: Theek hai..(Abhijeet searched in but could find nothing than ashes..when suddenly his eyes got fixed on foot prints..He first thought that someone must have come but then his mind striked that if the watchman is here and no one is allowed to come inside then how come the foot prints are here..)

Abhijeet in mind: Toh kya yahan par koi gair kanooni kaam ho raha hai? Shayad..mujhe inhe click karna chahiye..(he removed his phone and clicked the photos of them..)

(Another floor)

(Daya came through stairs there and what he saw at the very first was a table...)

Daya observing it: Yeh toh naya lagta hai aur chairs bhi hai..kuch toh gadbad hai..koi toh tha yahan par..(then he notices a dustbin) Are ismein toh chae ke cups hai..(suddenly his attention went towards the small cupboard there and what he found was out of box..)

Daya exclaimed: My God! (He calls Abhijeet) Abhijeet! Abhijeet!

Abhijeet comes up: Kya hua Daya kuch mila kya?(seeing Daya's scared face he went near him) Kya hua yaar..

Daya : Abhi yeh bomb banane ka saman hai..aur yeh dekho yeh..(removes the paper) Yeh blueprint hai Lavendar construction ke malik ki company ka..yeh dekho yahan likha hai.

Abhijeet : Yeh shayad unn dono ki rivalry ki wajah se hoga..mujhe bhi niche foot prints mile hai..

Daya : Kya lagta hai..kise batana chahiye?

Abhijeet looked at him: Pata nahi..Police ko bata diya toh kya pata firse bribes le le aur agar inhe bata diya iss company valon ko toh jane bach sakti hai magar..

Daya looked down: Fir pata nahi vo kya kar baithe..

Abhijeet : Hume iss company ke malik ko hi batana chahiye Daya kyunki logon ki jaane hume zyada kimti hai..

Daya smiled: Sahi keh rahe ho..

Abhijeet smiled: Mai inke clicks le leta hun ok?

Daya: Sure..(and Abhijeet removed pics of them and they went from there after keeping the things in their place and removing their footprints..They jumped from the window on the road outside as they can come out without anyone's notice..)

Abhijeet : Yahan ka kaam toh hogaya..ab bas ek baar kaka aur maa ji se milte hai fir chale jaenge..

Daya: Haan vo company vala bhi toh vahi rehta hai..(and having a light chit chat like this duo reached Hedawkar wadi but..)

Abhijeet happily: Yaar kaka se milke na mujhe acha lagta hai..mere liye mere baba jaise hi hai vo..(he notices that Daya stopped..) Kya hua Daya..(Daya just looked at him once and then in front so Abhijeet also looked in front and he also went num..White dressed people were all around that house..)

Daya noticed Abhijeet is very much silent: chalo Abhi..(but Abhijeet was not ready to move so Daya put hand on his shoulder making him to come in real world with a jerk) Are you ok? (Abhijeet nodded) Chalo..

(They went forward but was is this now..They found two dead bodies there covered with white sheet..All people looked at them as they entered..Abhijeet's eyes were just fixed on the dead bodies..he knelt before them and held their hands while Daya asked to the people..)

Daya : Yeh sab kaise hua?

Man: Pata nahi bhaisahab par shayad dono ko chaku se mara hai..kal raat ko..

Daya shocked: Kya? Chaku se ?

Man : Jee hume toh pata hi nahi chala kon kab aya aur yeh sab karke chala gaya..Hospital le gae the aur police bhi aai thi..FIR likhwa diya hai par pata nahi kya hoga..

Abhijeet stood behind: Yeh sab unhi ka kiya dhara hoga Daya..(he said looking down..Daya turned back and felt a pinch in his heart finding his buddy's that condition. Though he managed to nod..)

Pandit: Lashon ko lejane ka waqt aa gaya hai..chaliye..(all went down leaving duo there..)

(Daya went forward towards Abhijeet)

Daya: Niche nahi jana?(Abhijeet tearily nodded in no..) Kaka aur maa jee rah dekh rahe honge na?

Abhijeet tearily spoke: Agar vo rah dekh rahe hote na Daya toh aise chale nahi jaate mujhe chodke..mai aur nahi kar sakta yaar ye sab kuch..(he was feeling a lump in his throat and now the tears in eyes had started to race with each other of his..) Unki jaa..jaan ko khatra meri wajah se..mai kuch bhi nahi kar paya Daya..mai..mai unhe bacha nahi paya..(Daya couldn't take this anymore..he just hugged his soul who had started crying now with voice..Daya was feeling his fast heart beats..he waas caressing his hair in order to calm him..)

Daya teary: Abhi chup ho jao na..Aise nahi rote bhai..Mai hun na tumhare saath..(he separated him and cupped his face) Aur mai wada karta hun..mai tumhe chodkar kahi nahi jaunga..Samjhe?

Abhijeet : Pinky promise?

Daya smiled with tears: Pinky promise..Ab chalo niche..sab log intezaar kar rahe honge..

Abhijeet: Hmm..(They went down ..all the rituals were done..Daya could clearly see the fire in Abhijeet's eyes to burn the well known murderers..They after coming back searched the whole house but no nothing was found..The next morning they returned to mumbai by train..Still three days were left for Abhijeet to go..Coming to Mumbai they first went to their house to get freshed up..Whole journey they didn't even speak a word..)

Abhijeet : Daya! Commissioner sir ke paas jana hai na?

Daya: Hmm..thodi der mein chalte hai..(after getting refreshed they took a nap and then went towards the Police station..)

 **Police Station**

(Duo entered inside with baby steps and asked for the Commissioner uncle of theirs..The officer lead them inside his cabin where..)

Officer: Sir please may we come in?

Commissioner: Yes come in..

Officer: Sir yeh dono aapse milna chahte hai aapse..

Commissioner: Tum dono milna chahte ho? (duo looked at him and nodded..) Theek hai to(to his officer) Tum bahar jao..

Officer: Yes sir..(he moves out..)

Commissioner: Baitho tum dono..(both sat down) Batao kya kaam hai tum dono?

Daya started: Uncle aapko hum dono yaad hai kya? Mai Daya aur yeh Abhijeet..

Commissioner trying to remember: Daya aur Abhijeet ..are haan tum dono vahi ho na jo orphanage jane vale the magar..(he left the sentence incomplete) Khair..Bahot bade ho gae ho tum dono..

Duo smiled: Thank you uncle..

Commissioner: Magar tum dono ab tak ek saath hi ho? Mujhe maaf karna uss sab ke liye..

Abhijeet: Are nahi nahi sir aap kyun sorry bol rahe hai..aur mai aur Daya humesha se hi ek saath hai..

Commissioner smiled: Haan vo toh dikh hi raha hai..Magar mai janna chahta hun ki yeh sab hua kaise?

Daya smiled : Mai batata hun..uss din uss gadi mein..(he told him the whole story..)

Commissioner: Oh! What a tragedy..vaise tumhe mujhse kya kaam hai?

Abhijeet seriously: Sir aajse 17 saal pehle..do murder hue the..Srivastava Industries ke owner aur unki wife ka..Kya aapko yaad hai ki unn logon ka case kisne handle kiya tha..

Commissioner silently: Tumhe iss sabse kya lena dena?

Abhijeet with a heavy heart: Maa baba the vo mere..mai Abhijeet Srivastava hun..

Commissioner took a sigh: Teen logon ne handle kiya tha uss case ko..Hari Dutta, Ramesh Thankur ..

Abhijeet: Aur vo teesra.

Commissioner: Maaf karna kyunki mai uska naam nahi bata sakta..agar bata diya toh uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai..bas itna jaan lo ki ab vo CID mein kaam karta hai..

(Daya and Abhijeet shared a look and thanking the commissioner went from there..)

 **Duo's home**

Abhijeet who was laying on sofa: Daya..unn teeno ko toh bataya hi nahi ki hum aagae hai..

Daya who was in kitchen: Kaun teeno? (this question resulted an angry glare from the later) Acha acha Rahul, Ariyan aur Dosson..

Abhijeet: Hmm..

Daya: Phone kar kya?

Abhijeet smiled: Nahi..kal jaenge katte par..teeno vahi par honge..fir parso mujhe nikalna bhi toh hai na..

Daya going to his room: As you wish..

 **Next morning at katta**

Rahul to Ariyan: Yaar Ari..Jeet aur Daya ki koi khabar aai kya?

Ariyan sadly: Nahi na yaar..Dosson tujhe malum hai kya ki aae hai ya nahi?(But instead of Dosson someone else replied..)

Duo: Off course aa gae hai..

Trio: Abhijeet! Daya!..(they moved forward and hugged them..)

Rahul happily: Yaar bahot miss kiya tum dono ko..

Ariyan angrily: Aur nahi toh kya..na phone na kuch..baat na karo tum humse..

Dosson turning his head:Same with me..ek toh bataya bhi nahi kab jaa rahe ho..(Duo looked at each other and smiled)

Abhijeet smiling: Are mere dost mujhse gussa hai?(he put his hands on their shoulder) Sorry na yaar..saas lene ka bhi waqt nahi tha..kya karte hum dono..

Daya putting his hands on Rahul's shoulder: Haan bhaiyon sachi mein waqt nahi mila..

Rahul: Hmm pata pata hai kitna waqt nahi tha..chodo..batao kya kya pata chala..

Abhijeet: Are bahot kuch pata chala..(he narrated them all)

Ariyan: Waa yaar Jeet tum dono ko toh detective hona chahiye..

Daya: Ab ban toh rahe hai..

Dosson confused: Matlab?

Abhijeet hesitantly: Guys mai kal jaa raha hun entrance exam aur fir vahi pe training ke liye..

Rahul shocked: What? Are yaar mai bhi jaa raha hun..

Abhijeet shocked and happy: Sachi?

Rahul happily: Muchi!

Dosson: Guys one more good news..

Daya : Kya?

Dosson happily: Mai Doctor banna chahta hun toh DO saal ke liye Lucknow jaa raha hun..

All: Vooo..

Abhijeet happily: Great news buddy.

Ariyan proudly: Aur ab meri baari..Mai Hotel Management karne Chennai jaa raha hun..

Daya sadly: Matlab mai hi akela reh gaya..

Rahul: Kyun Bhaisahab..aap bhi toh yahan padenge ek saal aur fir jaenge agle saal Training ke liye..

Daya smiled: Haan yeh bhi sahi hai..(all laughed)

Abhijeet: Acha Rahul..fir saath mein hi chalenge kal..

Rahul smiled: Haan yaar saath mein hi chalenge..

* * *

 **A/N Guys finally Abhijeet will go to training in next chapter..**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed..**

 **DO R and R..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys have a happy reading**

* * *

 **Night at duo's house**

Daya while ironing his clothes: Abhi kal result dekhne college jana hai..Tayari ki hai na?

Abhijeet: Haan meri saari tayari ho chuki hai..aur lagta hai teri bhi..(he said while looking at the ironed clothes and so many perfume bottles out) Vaise itne perfumes ka kya karega tu..bechne chala hai kya..

Daya angrily punched him: Kal ektoh jaa rahe ho aur upar se aisi bate kar rahe ho..hunh! Mai janta hun ki mera bhai fir top karega toh kya mai acha bhi na dikhu..

Abhijeet patted on his back: Iss baar toh shayad aap bhi top kar le..kyun?(Daya looked at him and then smiled after getting a naughty shade in his eyes..)

 **In morning..At College**

Abhijeet and Daya entered in the gate and saw Ariyan and Dosson there..

Abhijeet smiled: Bahot khush lag rahe ho tum dono..kitne marks mile?

Dosson smiling: Second in school and eleventh in boards..

Daya happily: Are wah..ab toh tum zarur doctor hi lagte ho..aur Ariyan tum?

Ariyan smiles: Fourth in school and 26th in boards..

Abhijeet happily: Are congrats doston..vaise yeh Rahul kaha hai..(Ariyan and Dosson hide their smiles)

Ariyan: Mithai lane gaya hai..acha ab tum dono jaakar results dekhlo..jao..(Duo nodded)

Daya while running towards the notice board: Abhi tumse badmein milta hun..Bye.

Abhijeet also moving: Ok.. (he moves towards the notice board and then gets the reason behind their smiles..he pats on his own head and then moves back..)

After reaching in the corridor he found Rahul there who didn't even gave Abhijeet a chance to speak..he stuffed his mouth with sweets..

Rahul smiling: Congratulations and celebrations..wish you the first number in collegery..

All laughed while Abhijeet asked: Ab yeh collegery kya hai..

Rahul making a face: Ab rhyme toh yahi ho raha tha..(while all were congratulating him Daya came there..)

Daya smiling ear to ear: Abhi..(he said in singing manner) Kitne mile?

Abhijeet patted on his shoulder: Kya baat hai..Chotu tu bahot khush lag raha hai..bata kitne mile..

Daya nodded in no: Pehle tum..(Abhijeet nods..)

Abhijeet smiling: College mein aur district level pe first aur boards mein fifth..(Daya shockingly opened him mouth and then closed it..)

Daya pouting: Iss baar bhi aage chale gae..(seeing Abhijeet's confusion ) First aya hun college mein magar seventh on district level..(all laughed seeing his innocence while Abhijeet signalled something to Rahul who moved towards Daya and stuffed the sweets in his mouth as well..Then all started singing the same song Rahul was singing before..)

Ariyan smiles: Acha guys ab yeh hasi mazak chodo aur chalp..Principal sir se leaving certificate lena hai..humne kaha tha unse bahot pehle toh tayar ho chuka hoga..

Dosson : Haan guys chalo..mujhe bhi lena hai..Daya tum ruk rahe ho kya..

Daya nodded in no: Are nahi mai ruk kar kya karu..mai bhi aata hun chalo..(They were walking towards the cabin when a boy dashed with Abhijeet resulted both of them to fall..)

Boy's mom: Are Parth dekh kar chala karo na beta gir gae na ab..(she made him stand)

Daya giving Abhijeet hand: Boss theek ho..(Abhijeet nodded in smile and got up..)

Parth: Mom chill I am alright..( to Abhijeet) Hey tum Abhijeet ho na..congrats you are first..aur Daya you are first too..congrats..

Duo smiled fakely: Thanks...(while Roop was shocked on hearing those names...Duo started to walk from there with fast steps accompanied by their friends..)

Roop shocked: Beta kya naam bola aapne unn dono ka..

Parth confused: Mom Daya aur Abhijeet..but why are you asking..

Roop: Nahi bas aise hi..acha beta aap jakar baith jaiye car mein..mai abhi aai..(Parth nodded and went from there while Roop called someone..)

Roop on call: Hello Ravi vo dono bhai zinda hai..unn gundon ne hume fasa diya..nahi filhal kuch nahi karte magar agar inlogone kuch kiya to hi kuch karenge..ok..(she cuts the call and moved..

 **After 3 years**

ACP sir: Abhijeet zara record room se iss case ki file le ana..

Abhijeet moving to record room: Yes sir..(he moves inside..At the same time a person enters inside..)

ACP sir to the person: Are tum aa gae..(shakes hand with him) Welcome to CID Inspector Daya..

Daya smiles: Thank you very much sir..

Freddy confused: Sir nae Inspector..

ACP sir smiles: Haan Freddy..(to Daya) Aao tumhe team se milata hun..(he makes them introduce to each other..)

Abhijeet coming out while looking in the file: Sir iss file mein toh puri information..(he stops looking at the new entry..His heart skips a bit and moisture forms in his eyes..)

ACP sir smiles: Haan Abhijeet isse milo..yeh hai Inspector..

Abhijeet dreamily completes his sentence: Daya..(he moves a little forward)

ACP sir confused: Tum jante ho ise..(Abhijeet looks at him and then again at Daya..)

Daya who was also in the same state composed himself and forwarded his hand: Hello SIr..(Abhijeet smiled and shook hands with him then pulled him in a hug..)

Abhijeet smiles tearily: Bewakoof admi..ghar nahi aa sakta tha kya tu..

Daya smiles tearily: Agar aa jata toh kaise yeh khushi dekh pata..(they hugged each other more tightly..and separate after some time..)

Rajat confused: Sir aap ek dusre ko pehle se jante hai..

Abhijeet nods: Haan Rajat yeh..yeh bhai hai mera..

ACP sir smiles: Yeh toh bahot achi baat hai..(Duo look at each other and smiled when Abhijeet's phone rang..he excused himself and went aside..)

ACP : Daya zara cabin mein chalo kuch baat karni hai tumse..

Daya: Sir..(they went inside..after sometime Abhijeet knocks at ACP Sir's cabin..)

ACP Sir: Haan Abhijeet bolo..

Abhijeet smirks: Sir mere khabri ka phone tha..vo khooni Rakesh JB road ke makan mein hai..we can raid there..do smugglers ke saath hai vo vahan..

ACP : theek hai toh tum lead karo..Daya,Rajat,Freddy,Purvi aur Shreya ko le jao saath mein..

Abhijeet : SIr!..(team moves out and their raid gets successful..all the time after that Abhijeet could see Daya in thoughts...In afternoon at lunch time he decided to ask him..)

Abhijeet in lunch time: Daya baat kya hai..kabse kuch soch rahe ho..

Daya : Abhi unn logon ka aage kya hua?

Abhijeet confused: Kinka..(seeing later's gaze) Acha unka..saboot toh sare ikathe kar liye hai humne..tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha..unhe pakadne mein ab koi harz hai nahi hume..

Daya : Toh hum unhe kab pakadenge..

Abhijeet: Jald hi..actually baat yeh hai ki yeh log ab sirf khooni nahi hai..smugglers bhi hai..ab sirf hum nahi toh puri CID team unhe pakadna chahti hai..vo log underground mein chipe hai..IB ke officers lage hue hai agar kuch pata chala toh bata denge..

Daya angrily: Hmm matlab ab yeh kaam bhi shuru ho gaya unka..

Abhijeet: Chod na..acha sun..kal mai mai mission par jaa raha hun..

Daya hit on his shoulder: Yeh sahi nahi hai..ek din nahi hua mile hue aur tum jaa rahe ho..

Abhijeet holding his hand: Ab kaam hai na Chotu..jana toh padega hi na..

Daya looked at him from corner of his eyes: Important?

Abhijeet smiled: hmm..(Daya shook his head and hugged him tightly while whispering " Beach par jane ke baad"..)

* * *

 **A/N Guys next chapter will be second last and then last..**

 **So iss week mein this story will get over..**

 **Thanks a lot for all those who reviewed..If any confusion then ask me..**

 **DO R AND R MY FRIENDS..**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys sorry for late update but I was busy with another story..**

 **Sorry for that ..But I am back so enjoy the next part..**

* * *

 **Two days later**

ACP sir while entering: Daya zara meri cabin mein aao..(All stood up)

Daya while following him: Yes sir!..(They both go inside the cabin and ACP sir signal Daya to sit..)

ACP sir : Dekho Daya do log hai jo drugs ki taskari karte hai aur unka naam toh tum jaante hi ho..(Daya nodded) Hume unhe pakadna hai aur iss mission par mai tumhe bhej raha hun samjhe?

Daya alert: Yes sir..

ACP sir: Listen to me carefully..unko pakadne ke liye tumhe one of them banna hoga..You have to be in disguise..Aise pesh ana hoga ki tum unn logon meinse ek ho aur yeh karne mein unka ek khaas aadmi humari madat karega..

Daya confused: Sir unka khaas admi humari kyun madat karega?

ACP sir smiled: Kyunki unka vo khaas admi humara undercover officer hi hai aur tumhare jaise aur ek ko usne vaha plant kar diya hai..

Daya curious: Kise sir?

ACP sir smiled: Tumhara bhai..

Daya happily: Matlab sir Abhi vaha gaya hai..usne mujhe mission ke liye nahi bataya shayad..Kab jana hai sir?

ACP stood up: Aaj hi niklo. Mai apne aadmi ko tumhare paas bhejta hun. Uske saath hi chale jana aur vo hi tumhe samjha dega ki kya karna hai aur kya pehena hai..

Daya also stood up: Ok sir..mai chalta hun..(and he moved out to leave..after his departure ACP sir called someone...)

ACP sir on call: Hello..uspar nazar rakhna aur use theek se uss jagah pohocha bhi dena..ok..(he cuts the call)

 **Unknown place**

Man 1: Boss ek nae kaam ke admi ko laya hun aapke paas..

Boss: Acha Shankhar..tu bhi yeh kaam karne laga? (all laughed)

Shankhar smiled: Are boss ek baar dekh to lijiye..Usko dekhkar aapke jo African gunde hai unhe bhi aap bhul jaenge..

Boss: Aisa hai toh fir bulao use..

Shankhar: Ae shaane andar aa jaldi se..(A well built man entered inside the place from the door..)

Boss looking at him: Naam kya hai re iska?(But rather than Shankhar the man replied)

Man: Mera naam Dilshaan hai..

Boss moving towards him: Takatwar lagta hai..gang join karni hai..theek hai..teri exam lete hai..oye chichoron..

All: Yes boss?

Boss teasing tone: zara dekho toh ismein kitni takat hai..(Dilshaan smirked and looked at the goons there..)

Dilshaan removing his muffler: Theek hai seth..jaisi thari marzi..(And a man came from behind to attack on him but instead got a punch in his stomach..other two came from either side on the same time..Both got flying kicks..Another one tried to hit with rod but on the same time Dilshaan bent and kicked on the later's leg..Two more came with knifes but Dilshaan held there hands and made their heads collide with each other..)

(Slowly, slowly all were beaten but Dilshaan was not even hurt..Throwing the last person on Boss's legs Dilshaan stood there smiling..)

Dilshan smiled: Dam na se thaare choro mein..(Boss smiled and ordered..)

Boss happily: Oye Ashwin aur Ranjeet..lelo ise humare kaam mein..tagda hai sala..(Ashwin gave a look to Dilshaan and got in with him followed by Ranjeet..When they were totally alone Dilshaan looked at both of them..)

Dilshaan : Manne lagat hai ki thare ko kai dekha se..

Ashwin and Ranjeet gave a disgusting look: Acha..hume bhul gae..

Dilshaan exclaimed: Yeh awaaz..Rahul..Boss?Tum dono hi hona..(he spoke very slowly..)

Ranjeet smiled: Haan bachu hum hi hai..IB mein posting ke baad yeh mera pehla mission hai..chup chap sun..yeh Boss jo tha bahar vo Ravi ka hi aadmi hai..

Ashwin whispered: Daya bahot saari mehnat ki hai yahan tak aane ki..isliye dhyan se..kal jungle mein jana hai hume jahan vo saare drugs, hatiyar, bombs aur animals ko rakha gaya hai taskari ke liye..

Dilshaan nodded: Ok mai samajh gaya..Mere juten mein bug hai isliye tum jo bhi kahoge ACP sir tak pohochega..uss jungle ka naam kya hai..

Ranjeet made a face: Yaar ye log to kali ghati bolte hai..

Dilshaan confused: Kaali ghat? ye kaisa naam hai?

Ashwin thinking: Kaali ghat..Black forest..Sahyadri..haan Sahyadri ghat..Vahi hoga..

Dilshaan shocked: Haan yaar maine toh yeh socha hi nahi..(suddenly they heard footsteps so again started walking towards the previous destination..)

Dilshaan: Boss..thare ko malum se ke mastermind kay karusu?

Ashwin : Bole toh apun ko nahi pata..par bada jhik jhik hai re..sabi ko akad hai..uu log kabhi aate toh nahi par suna hai ki kal ane vale hai..

Ranjeet smiled: Kyun nahi aaenge mamu..badi deal jo thehri..

Dilshaan smiled: Manne naa pata si ke thareko itni achi bambai (mumbai) ki bhasha

Ashwin smiled: aha!..(and they went from there towards the place where Daya/Dilshaan would be given the information and work of the tomorrow's deal..)

 **Bureau**

ACP sir to team: Hume Sahyadri ghats ke liye nikalna hai jo ki Maharashtra ke western side par hai..Vahan pe bahot badi deal hone vali hai drugs, guns, aur jaanwaron ki bhi..Hume unhe rokna hai kuch bhi karke..Adhe ghante mein apna sab kaam khatam karo aur fir hum nikalte hai..

All: Yes sir..

 **Next Day in ghats**

Man: Fatafat haath chalo oye..vo log teen ghante mein aajaenge..(trio looked at each other and then got back to their work..when a lavishing car entered the place..A woman and a man got down from it..Trio's expression changed and they hid their faces by tying a cloth on their face as they didn't wanted to take any risk..)

Daya/Dilshaan whispered: Guys ye dono pohoch gae hai..shayad team bhi pohoch gai hogi..(both nodded and looked at the car..)

Abhijeet/Ashwin in very low tone: Maine dekha hai sab jagah..guns uss lakdi ke makan mein hai..uske aas paas saath aadmi hai aur jaanwaron ko cages mein rakha gaya hai jo ki yahan se 1 km ke duri par hai..vahan helicopters bhi hai aur pachis (25) gunde hai..

Rahul/ Ranjeet whispered: Maine drugs ke petiyon ko dekha hai..vahan chote zharne ke paas hai aur vahan par toh 50 se bhi upar aadmi hai..

Daya/ Dilshaan nodded: Yahan se chupke nikal lete hai..pehle guns ko hum lelete hai aur phir jaanwaron ke paas jaate hai..

Man looked at them: Oye kahi phusur phusur kar rahe ho..haath chalao mun na hi..

Rahul looking down: Yahan se nikle kaise..(Abhijeet looked at him and then smirked..he quietly got on other side and shoot the bullet on the oil tank which was far away..noise didn't came because the gun contained silencer..When the fire burst out there he shouted..)

Abhijeet shouted: Are bhaisahab udhar dekho..aag bujao nahi toh fel jaigi..(all looked in the direction and a blast took place there because of other oil tanks and all went there )

Man panicked: Are chalo jaldi dekho udhar kya hua..(Rahul and Daya shared a look )

Rahul smiled: Vah bhai..tumhara dimaag abhi bhi chal raha hai..mujhe laga waqt ke saath saath vo bhi khisak gaya hoga..

Abhijeet irritated: Rahul shut up ok..ek kaam kar..udhar jaa aur aag ke paas ek aisi jagah chun jaha koi nahi hai..vahan par..(he removed his jacket and signalled Daya to remove his..) Yeh jackets daal aag mein aur fir chilla ki hum dono aag mein gir gae..Vaise bhi ghati hai niche toh bodies niche gai aisa keh sakta hai tu..

Rahul winked: Excellent idea..Mai nikalta hun..tum dono ko all the best..(duo nodded and Rahul moved away..Duo silently went from there towards the bushes to discuss further..)

Daya : Abhi yeh toh ho gaya hum nikal gae..ab hume unn guns ke adde par jaana hoga..humare paas sirf do guns hai matlab 13 bullets..aur vo log 7 hai..hume dhyan se sab kuch karna hoga..

Abhijeet nodded: Haan Daya..tum ek kaam karo dono guns tumhare paas rakho..aage se mai unn zhadiyon mein chipke kuch harkate karunga jinse vo log vahan pe ek ek karke toh aaenge hi..hum vahin pe chip jaaenge..rasiyan hai mere paas teen..doo tum rakh lo..mere ishare par goliyan chalan...hume agar jitna hai toh yaad rakhna..

Daya completed it: Hume unke samne nahi aana hai..(Both smiled and shared a hi-fi..then moved towards their destination..)

(Duo came towards the store house..Seven people had surrounded the area..Abhijeet signalled Daya something on which he fired one bullets which hit one who got killed..they couldn't kill the goons as they had to save bullets..seeing one of the man dead..other two people hurried towards the bushes..Abhijeet and Daya gave a look to each other and climbed the tree as fast as they could..when the two men cam down..they put the ropes around their necks and pulled the ropes upward..both the men shouted so duo jumped down and twisted their necks..hearing the sound more two came Daya jumped on them from behind and collided their heads with the stones on ground..Now only two were left who were away from this as they were on either side..)

Abhijeet : Daya uss baju se jaa..unhe pata nahi lagna chahiye aur mai iss baju se jaunga..

(They both caught the either directions and held the ropes in their hands..Noticing someone coming from behind, the two men turned their attention but it was too late..Daya and Abhijeet held their wrists and twisted them so that the guns could fall..then they turned them and pushed them towards the barrier which resulted their head to hit with the barrier..Now all were killed..They picked up their guns and moved inside..)

Abhijeet : Daya..(he threw one gun towards him) Kaam aaegi..Ek kaam karte hai..Rassi toh apne paas hai hi..yahan pe grenade bhi hai..Band dete hai..bahot kaam aaenge..

Daya nodded: Haan aur vaise bhi yahan sirf rifles aur snipers hai..goliyan nahi hai inmein..(They shared a look and then fastened the work of tying the grenades with the help of rope.. )

Daya: Abhi ab hume unn janwaron ke paas jana hai..vahan pachees (25) log hai..hum ek kaam karte hai..mai ek gun leke aage se unke saamne aaunga aur tum pichese grenade phek dena..sab mare jaenge aur humara raasta clear ho jaega..

Abhijeet tensed: Magar yaar unhone goliya chalai toh..Nahi mai aage se aaunga aur tum pichese..

Daya relaxing him: Nahi bhai mai keh raha hun na mujhe kuch nahi hoga..(suddenly he saw something and a smile took place on his face) Don't worry boss..ab toh pakka kuch nahi hoga..(Seeing him smiling Abhijeet also looked in the same direction and found a steel plank their..)

Abhijeet smiled: Are waah!.. bullet proof jacket ki zarurat hi nahi hai..(Duo laughed a bit ..Abhijeet tied the steel plank on Daya's body and then got set for their next aim..)

(They moved towards the place and obviously they had to walk a far distance..Finally when they reached Daya signalled Abhijeet to go from behind and Abhijeet showed him all the best sign..Daya nodded and soon Abhijeet left..Seeing Abhijeet on his position Daya heaved a sigh and then moved forward with his machine gun which they got from the goons..He started firing which resulted all the goons to come outside..They started running towards him when Abhijeet started throwing Grenades over them..Half died because of bullets and half because of grenade..Duo shoot a look at each other and then came the biggest problem..As they were standing on the hill top helicopters came there and Daya's gun had only two bullets and Helicopter were four..Duo shared a look..)

Abhijeet coming towards Daya: Daya jab mai signal karu tab goli chala dena..(Daya nodded confused and Abhijeet put the rope across the valley around the tree..His Officer skills were coming to be used..Daya was seeing all this in confusion though he was hiding in bushes..Now the choppers started throwing bombs down..Abhijeet smirked and tied the rope on his side too on a tree..All the four choppers/ helicopters were now throeing bombs..Abhijeet sarted running from there and shouted..)

Abhijeet shouted: Dayaa..Shoooott...(Daya shooted the bullets on two choppers and as they all were throwing bombs the two bullets played a good role to destroy all four of them..Daya got Abhijeet's plan and Abhijeet appreciated Daya's understanding towards him..He understood that after tying the rope the goons would think that they are trying to run..so they started throwing bombs..Daya understood this and then shoot on the four bombs at the same time..)

Abhijeet smiled: Yaar Daya mujhe toh dar lag raha tha ki tu samjhega ki nahi mera vo karna..

Daya dramatically: Bade miyan kuch kare aur chote miyan na samjhe aisa kabhi ho sakta hai? (Abhijeet made a face and gave a light slap on his head..)

Abhijeet making a face: Kuch zyada hi filmy nahi ho raha..Acha vo chod..Ab agli manzil ki taraf jana hai..

Daya nodded looking elsewhere: Uska plan?

Abhijeet smirked: Vahi chalkar pata chalega..Pehle vahan pohoch toh jae hum..(Daya looked at him and smiled as he knew his buddy very well that once his mind gets a thing he relaxes after going towards the conclusion..)

Abhijeet: Chale?

Daya smiled: Chalo..

* * *

 **A/N Guys I hope that you all are liking it..Next will be the last chapter..**

 **Please tell something about the action scene in your review..**

 **Also I know that the tapori bhasha would be a little difficult but what to do..I am MUMBAIKAR after all..Aisi language hum nahi dikhaenge toh aur kaun dikhaega..hehehe**

 **Please do R AND R..**

 **TC, JANHVI..**


	23. Chapter 23

Duo reach there and could see a big army surrounding a store house..Daya looked at Abhijeet in confusion as he was removing the cutter and knife..

Daya in confusion: Abhi yeh kar kya rahe ho?..(Abhijeet signalled him towards the front direction and then answered..)

Abhijeet in whispering tone: Maine pata lagaya tha ki samne jo itne sare ped hai vahan bahot sare jaanwar hai..Aur hathiyon ka zhund bhi..

Daya not getting anything: Uska cutter aur knife se kya talukh?

Abhijeet : Dekh..pedh ke upar chadhkar hume intazaar karna hai..Uss chote zharne ke pass hathiyon ka zhund ata hi hai paani peene..Iss cutter aur knife ko maine zod diya hai pedh ki lakdi se..Iss lakdi ko hum unn gundon ke direction se phekenge..Jaise hi yeh kisi haathi ko lagegi..pura zhend yahan aajaega..They are very much sharp..Hum bade chattanon aur zhadiyon ke pcihe chup jaenge direction change karke..Sab tabah kar denge vo jaanwar..

Daya doubtfully: Par hume allowed nahi hai kisi bhi janwar ko harm karne ke liye..

Abhijeet smirked: You don't know elephant power..Sirf thoda sa scratch hoga yeh unke liye aur maine permission li thi ACP sir se..Unhone kaha tha ki forest department badmein dekh lega par zyada harm nahi hona chahiye..

Daya nodded: Thik hai toh fir chalo vahan pe..

Abhijeet frowned: Chalo kya..Abhi mujhe dhanushya banana hai..

Daya gave a disgusting look: Aur vo kaise banaoge tum..Pagal ho..

Abhijeet who examining the branches of trees fallen down replied: Oh hello!..Koi chota bacha bhi bana sakta hai yeh..(Daya gave a look which asked 'How'..so Abhijeet signalled him to wait..When Abhijeet got the required branch he tied rubber band from on end to another of it and then winked at Daya who pat his head in disappointment after seeing such type of dhanushya baan..)

Abhijeet made a face: Aise mat dekh..it works seriously..I have tried..(Daya nodded and they both moved in the direction of the goons..)

Daya : Abhi mai iss ped par chadunga..Tutte nahi tutega..Banyan ka hai..Tum Pipal ke upar chado..(Abhijeet nodded and both climbed the trees..They didn't had to wait much as elephants were there in nearly half an hour..)

Abhijeet to Daya: Daya jab yeh yahan se pass out ho jaenge tab hume jhatse andar jana hai..Vo Roop aur Ravi bluethooth se baat kar rahe honge inn sab se..Team do ghante mein pohoch jaegi..

Daya: Haan..Tum nishana lagao..I am ready..(Abhijeet nodded and held that hand made thing in his hand and pulled the rubber which released the arrow..It hit one of the elephant's body however Abhijeet was aware that nothing much will happen to that one..The elephant shouted and all the group started running towards the store house..Abhijeet looked at Daya and spoke teasingly) Kaha tha na It work..(Daya gave him a proud look while all the guards started running seeing the elephants coming near them..But no one were more faster than those creatures..They stamped them under their feet and Duo could feel the ground shaking but on the trees they were safe..Hopefully the trees were enough strong and soon all the elephants ran away..Abhijeet gave a look to Daya and both jumped down..The goons were all smashed under those monster feet..Duo hurried inside and saw that the whole store house was full of drugs..)

 **On other side**

Man: Boss koi bhi jawab nahi de raha hai..Sab ko kuch hogaya hai..

Ravi in anger: Sab ko nahi humare plan ko..Mujhe lagta hai police ko khabar pohoch gai hogi...Ab kya kare Roop..

Roop tensed: hume jald se jald yahan se nikalna hoga..Unn logon ko bhi keh do ki deal cancel ho gai hai..

Ravi irritated: Kaisi baat kar rahi ho..Jaan se haath dho baithenge hum..Nahi..kuch aur socho..

Roop shouted: Aur kya sochu..Dikh toh raha hai sab..Pata nahi kaun hai iss sab ke piche..

When a person came running inside: Boss..Vo log aa gae hai..

Ravi shocked: Kya..My God..Ab kya kahenge unse?

Roop gave an angry look to him: Humesha tum kuch na kuch gadbad hi kar dete ho..Filhaal bahar chalte hai..Fir dekhte hai..

 **Outside**

A man in suit was standing near his car..Many guards had surrounded him..He looked at his watch and then asked one of them..

Man angrily: Where is your Boss..Call him immediately..We have other works to do..(The one who was told this didn't understood any of the words..Knowing this Rahul spoke..)

Rahul: Abe boss ko bulane ko bol raha hai..chod..(to the man) Sir he is coming please have patience..(All looked at him shockingly while at the same time Roop and Ravi came outside..)

Man smiled: It's good that you both came..Where are the papers to sign..(Ravi nodded and gave him the deal papers which he started to read..Rahul who was watching all this looked on the either side when felt a stone hit his legs..He looked in the direction and found Abhijeet and Daya there..They signalled him that they had did their work and he can start with his..Rahul nodded in acceptance and disappeared from the scene without anyone's notice..He went inside the bungalow in which Roop and Ravi were staying..He entered inside hiding himself and got in the special room..A lucky day it seems he thought when found no one there..He took those files from there and then called ACP sir from landline there itself..)

Rahul smirked: Sir kaam ho gaya hai..Aap aa sakte hai..(he cuts the call and moved out again hiding as before..)

 **Whereas outside**

Man smiled: OK mister then where are the drugs..My helicopters will carry them..(Roop and Ravi looked at each other and Ravi was going to tell him when..)

Ravi: Sir the drugs are in..

A voice from behind: In Jail..(All moved there attention towards the voice..)

Ravi angrily: Ashwin..Tumhari itni majal ki mujhpe gun tano..

Another voice: Sirf Ashwin hi nahi boss..

Ravi shocked: Dilshaan tum bhi..

Third voice from opposite direction: Mujhe bhul gae kya Boss?

Ravi's eyed widen: Ranjeet tum bhi..Par kyun?

Abhijeet smirked: Ab kya akre CID ka kaam hi kuch aisa hai..

Roop and Ravi together: CID?(Trio removed their fake mask and showed them their faces..Roop and Ravi were totally shocked..)

Roop shouted: Tum teeno?..Abhijeet, Daya aur tum inke dost na?..Tum log Police mein?

Daya gave her a teasing look: Ab kya kare..aap logon se badla lene ka aur koi tarika hi toh nahi hai..(The man who was for deal tried to run but Daya caught him and said...)

Daya angrily while keeping gun on his head: This is India and not your country..And you all(to that man's bodyguards) Drop your guns down..(all kept their guns down while one of the other person from Ravi's group shooted a bullet on Daya's hand and gun fell from his hand..The goons also started fighting with three..Rahul started fighting with them while Abhijeet ran towards Daya..)

Abhijeet concerned: Theek ho..(Daya nodded and one of the goons came from behind Abhijeet noticed that turned and started fighting..Daya also started to give the goons his special kicks..Roop saw the situation going worse..She took a gun fallen aside and shot the bullet in air..all stopped..)

Roop pointing the gun towards them: Don't move..don't move..(She looked at duo) Tum dono ko toh bahot pehle hi marna chahiye tha..khaskar tumhe..(she said looking towards Abhijeet who was smirking..) Lekin koi baat nahi..Ab marungi..

Abhijeet angrily: Tumhare gunha itne zyada hai ki saza tumhe jitni bhi ho jae kam..Murders, Organ transplantation, Smuggling..

Daya angrily as well: Bomb blast, kidnapping, kitne sare gunhe..

Roop afraid: Kidnapping?

Abhijeet teasing: Kyun uss teesre officer ko kidnap nahi kiya tumne..Sirf jaydad ke liye baba se shadi ki..Maa baba ke khoon ko accident ka roop diya..Daya ke maa baap ki jaan li..humare pich gunde lagwae..Bachpan se hi hum bhag rahe hai..Tumhari wajah se..

Daya chewing tone: Na chahte hue bhi kya kya saha hai humne..you have no idea..

Roop angrily: I don't want to get any idea..Marna toh tumhe padega hi ab..(She shoots the bullet first on Rahul which hits his leg and then on Abhijeet when at the same time another bullet hits her hand..However the bullet enter into Abhijeet's shoulder who winches in pain..)

ACP sir who shot the bullet: Bahot hua ab tum logon ka..Hathiyar daal do niche..(The police also captured the goons and Roop, Ravi and that Man were caught by CID team..)

Daya who came near Abhijeet: Boss..rumal bandlo..(Abhijeet nodded and tied handkerchief around the wound..)

Rahul who was also there asked in concern: Zyada dard ho raha hai?

Abhijeet smiled: Tu apni fiqar kar..Khoon bahot nikal raha hai aur Daya tumhare haath se bhi..(Both shook their heads in disappointment while Abhijeet added in irritation..) Ab kya kiya maine..

ACP sir smiling: Case successful kar diya tum teenon ne..Rahul vo files kahan hai?

Rahul smiled: Sir aapko jo khabri tha humare saath jisne Daya ko yahan laya tha uske paas de di hai maine vo saari files..Vo andar bungalow mein hai..(ACP sir nodded)

ACP sir: Daya, Abhijeet..unn drugs, guns aur janwaron ka kya..

Daya smiled: Sir vo..(he narrates him all )

ACP sir smiled: Theek hai fir..chalo..Bureau mein chalkar inka bayan bhi toh lena hai..(with this ACP and team with the goons moved out..)

Rahul: Yaar mai zara uss khabri ko dekhkar ata hun..Bahar nahi aya vo abhi tak..(Duo nodded so he went..Both were alone now..)

Abhijeet took a deep sigh: Kitne salon baad aisa lag raha hai jaise I am actually free..

Daya looked at him and smiled: Ab tension nahi..Sirf sunkoon..(he laughed) Hahaha..Ab kabhi bhi iss baat ka dukh nahi hoga ki humari zindagi tabah karne vale azad ghum rahe hai..(Abhijeet looked at Daya and nodded tearily..Then hugged him tightly..Daya too needed that hug from a long time..)

Abhijeet whispered in his ear: Battle is over..(Daya said nothing but just smiled and kept waving in his head..After sometime they felt someone standing near them and it was Rahul..)

Rahul smiled: Farz ke saath saath badla bhi leliya..Wah bhai..(trio laughed and went forward as all were waiting for them..)

 **Bureau**

Duo were standing there quite..The three criminals were sitting on the chair in interrogation room..ACP sir entered and started..

ACP sir angrily: Batao kyun kiya tumne yeh sab..Aur yaad rakhna..yeh sab se mera matlab hai ki bees saal pehle se aaj takka ab..(Daya looked at him shockingly while Abhijeet signalled him to keep quite..)

Roop started: Abhijeet ke pita se maine sirf paison ke liye shaadi ki..Lekin jab pata chala ki unki biwi ko bacha hone vala hai yaani Abhijeet toh hum dono ne unhe marne ka plan banaya..lekin der hogai thi..Yeh pehle hi janam le chuka tha..Fir teesre din jab vo log ise uss naukar ke paas rakhke mandir jane vale the tab humne unke khane mein zeher mix kar diya tha..Zeher ka effect tab hua jab vo log car mein the..

Ravi: Vo zeher autopsy ke waqt diagnose na ho isliye humne Forensic expert aur uss surgeon dono ko paise de rakhe the..Unn teen officers jinhone yeh case handle kiya unhe bhi kharid liya..Bas fir yeh case vahi pe khatam ho gaya..Lekin jab iske baap ki vasiyat padhi tab hume majburan ise zinda rakhna pada..(Abhijeet was going forward in anger when Daya held his wrist and gave him a look to stay quiet..)

Roop: Lekin jaise hi yeh bada hua humne ise aur Daya ke maa baap ko marne ki sochi..Daya ke maa baap agar zinda rehte toh humare liye khatra bante..Daya ke maa baap toh mar gae magar Abhijeet Daya bach gae..Aur inki dosti kuch zyada hi gehri ho gai..Vo vhan unn gundon se bachkar bhag gae...Fir achanak ek din maine college mein inhe dekha aur Parth ki wajah se pehchana lekin mujhe laga ki filhal chup rehna hi theek hai..Lekin shayad vo theek nahi tha..

ACP : Aur yeh organ transplantation and smuggling

Ravi : Business se jab zyada fayda nahi ho raha tha tab humne underworld se haath mila liye..Usimein yeh dono start kiye..

ACP sir: And you Mister..You are from another country..How can you get involved in all this..What punishment should be given to you would be decided by your Country..Aur tum dono..Kamse kam apne bete ka toh socha hota..Tum dono ko toh fasi hi hogi..(Then he ordered juniors to take them to jail..)

Daya confused: Sir lekin aapko kaise pata humare past ke baremein..

Abhijeet answered instead of ACP sir: Maine bataya..Kyunki Vo teesre officer jinhone vo case handle kiya tha vo ACP sir hi the..

Daya shocked: Kya?..Par tumne toh kaha ki vo kidnapped ho chuke the aur badmein unka khoon bhi kar diya tha..

ACP sir: Vo bas unhe bhul mein dalne ke liye Daya..Haan mai hi tha vo teesra officer lekin maine paise nahi khae the..Tumhare commissioner uncle ne khae the jinhone uss case se mujhe hata diya..

Daya shocked: Commissioner uncle..lekin kyun?

ACP Sir: vo toh mujhe nahi pata lekin tabhi meri posting yahan hui thi aur jo uss bomb blast mein gayab hua vo mai nahi mera khabri tha jisne mere bhes mein rehkar kuch pata chalta hai ki nahi yeh dekhne ki than li thi..vo sare saboot jo tumhe mile vo bhi usine rakhe the..vo chits vagera..Aur mai tum dono par nazar rakhe hue tha jab tum log uss graveyard mein gae the..

Abhijeet : Haan Daya aur mere yahan aane ke baad ACP sir ne mujhe sab bata diya tha..

Daya smiled: Hmm..lekin yeh acha hua ki aapki mehnat rang lai..(All smiled and went from there..)

 **Duo's house**

Daya came on terrace with coffee and patted on Abhijeet's shoulder who was standing there looking lost..

Daya : Ab kya soch rahe ho?..Sab theek toh ho gaya..

Abhijeet smiled at him: Soch raha hun ki yeh sab dekhkar maa baba ko acha lag raha hoga ki nahi..

Daya smiled and said softly: Tum khush ho?

Abhijeet said happily: Bahot..

Daya winked at him: Toh bas wo bhi khush honge..Yaar seriously lekin..Bahot din baad ache se sounga..

Abhijeet teasing tone: Ohhhoo..aur roz jo mere uthane par bhi nahi uthte vo gehri neend ya achi neend nahi hoti..

Daya embarrased: Kya yaar tum bhi..(he hit on his shoulder)

Abhijeet laughed: Hahaha..ole mera chotu..

Daya angrily: Firse chotu?..(Abhijeet laughed and hugged him..Daya also hugged him..Both didn't said anything because sometimes silence speaks more than words..)

* * *

 **A/N Thanks to Shikha di, Aarkd, luvcidduodosti, Sifa, Chitra, Geetu, All guests, M Hashir, Saira 1112, Push 23, Priya, Humquena, luck, sachi, cidabhidayabff, codename 242, Abhigyaan, Gb, Farukh, Queen,Abhi's pari, Junior, Rini DayaAbhijeet, Tanya, Rhia Dubey, Cutiepari, Ahanmate, Ayanavadg , Cid duo fan, lipidi009 and Sheetal Abhivi for your soooooooo precious reviews overall..**

 **Sooo sorry if I missed anyone as well sorry if I didn't wrote as you expected..**

 **DO R AND R GUYS AND AT LAST STORY IS ENDED..I AM LOVING TO CONCLUDE THIS..**

 **TAKE CARE, JANHVI..Lots of hugs to all who reviewed and will review as well who viewed..Thanks..**


End file.
